Vinculos
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Entre las personas existen quienes son capaces de ver el hilo que conecta a las parejas destino. Sin embargo, diferente a lo que se pensaría, este don es diferente de una bendición. "¿Qué se necesita para forjar lazos con la persona que amas?", "¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar esta conexión?", "¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros?". AU Suicide.
1. Operture

**Notas Iniciales** : Manejo de pairings general (hetero/lesbico/gay/trans)

 **Advertencias** : Mentes rotas y parafilias.

Inspirado en la canción "Clowns" de t.A.T.u

* * *

 **Introducción.**

El viento entró entre sus plateados cabellos, revolviendolos con su agitado soplar del mismo modo como ocurría con las delgadas cortinas de seda decorando la habitación y danzando al compás de sus movimientos, y el corazón de Xerxes dio un vuelco cuando el brillo carmesí de aquel hilo se contrajo, tensándose en dirección a la figura esbelta de aquella chica quien horrorizada le exigía identificarse. Los rayos lunares colándose por el inmenso ventanal le brindaban una visión entera de la apariencia tan dulce pero hermosa de la persona a quien le había sido ordenado asesinar. Sus ojos rosados le escrutaban aún con la garganta seca, incapaz de formular más palabras de las necesarias, temerosa por su propia seguridad. Xerxes se puso de pie para verificar que sus temibles sospechas eran ciertas; el hilo rojo que se aferraba a su dedo meñique era el mismo que se enredaba en el dedo meñique de su inocente victima. Tal situación terminó inquietandolo más de lo esperado, impactó contra sus sentidos volviéndolo torpe e inesperadamente incompetente; simplemente no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sharon Rainswoth creando un abismo infinito dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Podía verlo también? Xerxes tenía miedo de que así fuera. Aquella era una verdadera emergencia.

La primera vez que Xerxes vio esos hilos fue al nacer, en ese entonces muchas cosas eran nuevas y no sabía lo que era cada masa corporal habitando el mundo por lo que tampoco pudo razonar sobre su importancia en el espacio-tiempo. La segunda vez que estos hilos se hicieron notar terminaron por intrigarlo pues no tenía más de seis años cuando volvió a percatarse de ello: un delgado hilo color rojo aleteando en el aire, transparentando aquello con lo que se enredaba, soltándose y volviendo hacer nudo sin aferrarse a nada, libre y hermoso, sobrenatural. Por inercia miró hacia sus manos, notando al fin que ese lazo fantasmagórico estaba anudado en su dedo meñique, si lo movía seguía su ritmo y se quedaba suspendido de nuevo en la atmósfera. Si miraba a las demás personas estas también poseían uno parecido aunque quizás más colorido o llamativo diferenciándose del suyo; solía mirarlos por las ventanas de su habitación todo el día esperando encontrar una explicación a este fenómeno tan misterioso aunque nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a sus padres ni a ningún conocido pues tal parecía que nadie más -aparte de él- se daba cuenta de aquellos lazos cristalinos aleteando en el espacio. Sus padres también poseían un lazo enredado en sus meñiques pero ocurría algo extraño cada vez que los miraba y eso era que -cuando estaban juntos- el lazo parecía desviarse a la distancia, se repelían del otro, si se tomaban de las manos el hilo daba un fuerte tirón en dirección opuesta y, cada vez que ocurría, en los rostros de sus padres se gestaban expresiones de inconformidad camuflada tras una sonrisa cariñosa, falsa. Xerxes no lo comprendió entonces como no lo comprendió en sus siguientes meses cuando las peleas verbales entre sus progenitores se volvieron constantes y agotadoras.

A los diez años comenzó a odiar escuchar la voz de su madre reclamando rencores diversos a su enfurecido padre, mismo suceso que ocurría a la inversa con el transcurso de los días pero los muchos encuentros le ayudaron a estudiar el comportamiento del hilo bermellón de su madre en contraste con el marrón claro que se unía a su padre. Mientras peleaban aquel diminuto lazo se agitaba formando ondas, entre más intensa fuera el alegata más potente era el modo en que se movía. Con el tiempo comprendió que sus padres no eran el uno para el otro, su unión matrimonial había sido forzada y era imposible que sintieran afecto más allá que el establecido por los beneficios de tal. Por ese motivo, desde que dio uso al sentido común, él decidió no terminar como sus padres ya que él no quería estar encadenado a una relación como aquella porque consideraba que había algo aún más importante componiendo el mundo fuera de esa prisión de lujosas paredes e incomparable economía. Debía existir más que una ley de estatus y felicidad material, quería creer que el hilo que traspasaba los muros de su recamara lo vinculaba con alguien capaz de volverse valioso en su vida, que lo querría lo suficiente para liberarlo de su esclavitud como servidumbre, que solucionarían toda adversidad juntos, que fuera capaz de sanar las grietas en su corazón.

Sin embargo, aún estaba muy lejos de darse cuenta lo difícil que era encontrarse con la persona a la que su existencia estaba vinculada.

El niño que fue entonces desaparecería para perder cualquier pequeña esperanza y convertirse en alguien para quien la muerte y la vida son sólo medios con los que un ser puro puede mancharse con la locura diaria, su inocencia sería intercambiada por placeres vanos que llenarían su cabeza de conformismo para distorsionar su mentalidad hasta consumir su casi difuso aprecio por su alrededor. Su alma vacía y rota lo convertiría en un demonio encadenado a la oscuridad, reconocido entre los _bajos mundos_ como el _Fantasma de Ojos rojos_ , un destino del que ni siquiera él mismo sería capaz de escapar. Nadie podría volver ayudarlo, mucho menos la persona a la cual estuvo destinado pertenecer en un principio. Desde el momento que probó en sus labios lo mundano supo que todos esos sueños ingenuos de su infancia no valían la pena y la degeneración se convirtió en una nueva extremidad suya que le abriría el camino hacia la deseosa realidad cuya madriguera estaba infestada de presas, adversarios a los cuales devorar.

El _Fantasma de Ojos rojos_ yacía hambriento mientras la ignorada conexión destellaba cuanto más cerca se sentía su _Soulmate_ , quien observaba los hermosos jardines de una gran mansión aguardando por el ansiado encuentro.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Doy inicio a este proyecto que llevaba tiempo rondando mi cabeza, acaba de formarse así que quizás aparezca por ahí algo incoherente pero lo estaré revisando. Me disculpo si con mi narrativa los personajes se llegan a comportar Ooc en algún momento, procuraré evitarlo. Sé que la categoría está señalada como "Romance" pero tal se desarrollará de forma tan lenta que parecerá como si no tuviera nada que ver pues traté adentrarme más al tema ese de las parejas destinadas y su manera de desenvolverse. Acepto sugerencias.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué "AU Suicide"? Pues... ¡descubranlo! (?) Créanme cuando les digo que soy amante de las tramas oscuras.


	2. I

**Capitulo 1**. "Pieza por pieza"

Sofocado con la densidad de aquel ambiente árido y oscuro, Xerxes brindó liberación al oxigeno frío que inconscientemente estuvo reteniendo dentro de sus pulmones luego de una serie de crujidos emergiendo de aquel cuerpo empapado con sangre. Hacía ya unos segundos que el rico empresario recostado cual inerte cadáver sobre la roja alfombra terciopelo a los pies de las brillantes escaleras había dado su último aliento de vida pero el enigmático albino de vivaces ojos rubí había encontrado satisfacción rompiendo los huesos que se mantuvieron intactos durante su travesía, tentado a escucharlos crujir contra su bastón manchado de aquel liquido vital para los seres humanos. Se enderezó cuando el cansancio en su columna exigió atención, moviendo los hombros de forma circular en un intento por sentirse más cómodo antes de volver a mirar su obra maestra, aquella figura regordeta -ahora desfigurada- que le fue señalado como objetivo antes de que planeara infiltrarse en la elegante mansión donde solía vivir ese importante empresario de la nobleza que fue una molestia para alguien en sus torcidos negocios. Por suerte para su cliente, Edwin Williams no vivía más, Xerxes había terminado su trabajo irrumpiendo silenciosamente a su guarida para hundir la presencia de ese hombre a las profundidades pero era en ese momento que comenzaba la parte difícil: ocultar el cuerpo y eliminar todo rastro que pudieran llevar a Scotland Yard dar con su paradero pues, aunque relacionaran la desaparición como su _modus operandi_ , Xerxes Break era un asesino cuya identidad era desconocida pese al nivel de su incorregible fama.

—Ahora— reflexionó limpiando la punta de su bastón con una servilleta blanca que había guardado en su bolsillo hasta ese instante. —¿Cómo debería proseguir?— se preguntó con una sonrisa ligera mientras miraba con curiosidad al difunto frente a su anatomía.

— _Date prisa, los testigos pueden llegar en cualquier momento_ — le recriminó una voz resonando cual eco en la desolada zona de entrada, una voz que para Break era sumamente familiar y acogedora, generadora de gestos más demenciales en las facciones usualmente relajadas de su juvenil rostro, ajeno a la ancianidad de su quebrado corazón.

—Tienes razón, Emily. No queremos arruinar la diversión siendo encontrados en la escena del crimen— asintió.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos en el encierro, se limitó en cruzar la puerta de entrada vistiendo el mismo atuendo negro que siempre usaba cuando debía surcar las calles de los barrios ricos, era una suerte que su pulcro traje no hubiese sido victima de su _travesura_ , de otro modo le hubiese sido complicado la idea de aventurarse al exterior con una vestidura manchada de sangre, aunque tampoco temía porque cualquiera pudiese darse cuenta a esas alturas. Caminando sin prisas por el extenso jardín de la morada, colocó sobre su cabeza su negro sombrero de copa adornado por un largo listón blanco y sosteniendo sobre su hombro una vulgar muñeca de madera de largos cabellos y piel azul, la cual crujió un poco antes de acomodarse de forma adecuada sobre los músculos. Xerxes levantó la mirada a sus alrededores, admirándolos por última vez antes de que sus pasos alcanzaran finalmente la tan esperada salida de aquel llamativo terreno repleto de árboles y arbustos con rosas cuidadosamente cortados para crear figuras diversas y con total naturalidad abrió las rejas y las volvió a cerrar sin molestarse en asegurar los candados con la llave que yacía en su bolsillo izquierdo; no necesitaba guardar apariencias cuando la calle estaba solitaria sin la más mínima presencia de un transeúnte y fue así como se retiró hacia un destino más concurrido. No fue hasta que un trueno retumbó contra los lustrosos pasajes de la ciudad que prestó especial atención al cielo sobre su cabeza, este yacía cubierto de grises nubes que poco a poco se volvían más sombrías, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ese fenómeno natural pues -de alguna manera- éste se parecía a él pues los cielos claros durante el día o estrellados por las noches no lucían tan tristes como los cielos nebulosos de esa noche en especial que comenzaba a suspirar meciendo las copas de los arboles y arrastrando las hojas sueltas regadas por los pavimentados suelos.

La familiaridad de esa estación no tardó en hacerle sentir nostalgia. Todo ese llanto en el aire, volviéndose niebla a cada paso que daba, entre las multitudes a las que se unió, entre los pilastrones de las construcciones viejas y entre los muros de cada vivienda. ¿Quién podría decir en dónde caerían las lagrimas que representaban su llanto así como simbolizaban a la lluvia? Cada persona reduciendo los espacios por donde caminaba le balbuceaban la monótona rutina a la que cada ciudadano de Inglaterra estaba confinado, como bosques flotando en todas las mentes y cruzando el ondulado y ancho mar donde solían prepararse los barcos de pesca allá en el muelle a sólo unos metros de su ubicación actual. Soplando un beso al silencio y a la soledad, él también corría a través del aire dejando el pasado atrás para no encontrarlo nunca, perdiéndolo en aquellos bosques flotantes y en aquellos payasos que estaban alrededor suyo, que sólo le dejaban conocer dónde dejar ir sus sentidos para caer distraído al misterio de sus máscaras e ignorar la cruz que cargaba como resultado de sus pecados.

No importaba, no importaba esa negra y cruel desesperación que se cernía a su organismo pues el incesante danzar de aquellos hilos perdiéndose en su escaso rango de visión una vez más fueron rechazados ya que Xerxes no estaba dispuesto a ceder a esa inservible tentación de buscar alguien que jamas vería, la persona en sus fantasías más simples que no pretendía conocer después de que su vida terminase siendo corrompida por las falacias del averno junto a su inusitado gusto por la masacre. No le preocupaba buscar -entre el mar de caras desplazándose- el vinculo que se aferraba con obscenidad al suyo. Su destino era estar en soledad, así lo había decidido, por ello respiró hondo hasta que las nubes derramaron sobre su sombrero el sufrimiento que se exteriorizaba en él acorde a los bruscos cambios de clima que estuvieron sucediendo ese día como aniversario luctuoso.

— _Hoy se cumplen quince años, ¿verdad?_ _—_ gimió la muñeca de rosado vestido, cortando con sus lastimeras palabras el fino ambiente aislado del desastre provocado por el ir y venir de las presurosas multitudes con la llegada de la lluvia.

—Así es, pero hoy no me siento con ánimos de visitar sus tumbas— reconoció retornando a su camino con tranquilidad, sin agobiarse por la forma en que salpicaban los charcos con sus pasos y que comenzaban a formarse en lugares estratégicos por todo el piso de roca. No se molestó en abrir la sombrilla que sostenía junto a su bastón, prefiriendo el placer de ser mojado por la lluvia antes que comportarse como la mayoría de los payasos revoloteando como palomas sin nido. La sombra de Xerxes Break avanzó distinguiéndose entre las ajetreadas acrobacias como un mimo entre bufones de colores, desolado, lejos de pertenecer a la realidad que trataba acosarle como hacían las manecillas del reloj.

.

Indiferente y empapado, sus pasos cesaron cuando llegó ante una puerta de madera especifica donde, realizando una serie de movimientos tradicionales, al entrar no tardó en ser abrazado por el penetrante aroma a licor y puro barato mientras el portero sellaba el establecimiento a sus espaldas, siendo golpeado en sus oídos por una suave -pero no por ello poco lastimosa- música de cabaret cuyas notas casi podían ser opacadas por las escandalosas risas que curiosamente se mantenían dentro gracias a las reforzadas paredes de roca sólida. Despojándose del húmedo sombrero caminó hasta una mesa disponible que se ubicaba en uno de los rincones más lúgubres de la zona, justo a espaldas de alguien a quien reconoció enseguida, poniéndose cómodo mientras se recuperaba de la adrenalina que todavía entorpecía su organismo con sensaciones puramente ligadas a la satisfacción pues, aunque ese sucio local no formaba parte de sus lugares favoritos o a los cuales le apetecía visitar, representaba un sitio muy conveniente para comunicarse directamente con aquellos que solicitaban sus servicios, especialmente cuando la hora de la paga final debía efectuarse ya que siempre exigía adelantos para sentirse más motivado sobre sus trabajos. Claro que la persona con la que ahora se encontraba de espaldas no estaba etiquetado como un cliente para el sicario independiente, más bien era ese valioso contacto que Xerxes necesitaba para recibir peticiones de personas adineradas o con fuertes influencias sobre la política que no podían mostrarse al público por temor a ser relacionados con muertes misteriosas o accidentes inesperados, ese chico de discretos anteojos que brillaban tenues a la luz de las lamparas de aceite -colocadas de forma fundamental sobre alguna de las mesas del cabaret- era la clase de individuo que el albino podría llamar un _amigo_.

—Llegas puntual, como siempre— escupió Lunettes con la lengua envenenada de sarcasmo puro y Xerxes sonrió en respuesta pues sabía que Reim estaría enojado con él después de que lo involucrase de nuevo con uno de sus _encargos_ privados. —¿Cuándo dejarás de ejercer este negocio? Matar no es la única forma de ganarte el sustento.

—Disfruto de esta carrera, de no ser así hace mucho que hubiese vuelto a lustrar zapatos como haces tú con ese imbécil duque del linaje Barma.

—¿Existe vergüenza en aceptar los principios con los cuales nacemos?

—Servir a los nobles de esta manera me parece más divertido que besarles las botas en una mansión llena de lujos. Cuando mi amo murió sentí como si mi vida se terminara con el aroma de la sangre derramándose de su cuerpo, la desesperación me arrinconó al borde del colapso en el instante que sus rivales tomaron el control de sus tierras y los demás no pudimos hacer más qe aceptar nuestro destino. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta que podía ser libre, elegir mi camino y descubrir nuevos horizontes.

—¿Una vida encadenada a la oscuridad es el camino que siempre quisiste? Aún a costa de la hija de tu amo a quien te correspondía proteger.

Fue en ese momento que Xerxes guardó silencio y destruyó la sonrisa que se mantuvo ocupando la tensión de sus pálidos labios pues la herida del recuerdo había vuelto a palpitar para ser ignorada por una arraigada máscara sonriente en el rostro del hombre albino.

—No vine aquí para charlar contigo sobre el pasado— afirmó entristeciendo aún más a Reim por la soledad que le transmitían las palabras de su amigo con ese acento cargado de burla. —¿Haz traído la otra parte de mi paga?—. Resignándose con el escape de un suspiro fuera de su boca, Reim Lunettes introdujo una de sus manos dentro del andrajoso saco que vestía como medida de seguridad y de éste extrajo un gordo sobre sellado tamaño carta con cerilla de veladora sin logotipo, el cual entregó al hombre albino discretamente bajo la silla. Estando en su poder, Xerxes no se molestó en abrirlo para contar sus ganancias ya que confiaba en que dentro descansaban los euros acordados, nadie debía atreverse a robarle al _Fantasma de Ojos rojos_ pues las grotescas muertes de importantes miembros de la nobleza a pocos días de concretar sus metas hablaban por sí mismas de lo que alguien como él era capaz de hacer cuando alguien osaba traicionarlo. —Me dio gusto verte, Reim.

Xerxes se levantó de su asiento metiendo el sobre bajo su manga izquierda mientras se disponía marcharse tan rápido como llegó a ese lugar pero fue detenido en un instante cuando la voz neutral del joven sirviente se hizo escuchar una vez más.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo pero me temo que en todos nuestros encuentros nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver tu rostro— Reim inclinó la cabeza dejando a su acento radiar obvia melancolía; —... uno que ya no puedo siquiera imaginar porque se ha disipado de mis recuerdos.

Reflexionandolo un segundo con gesto apático el hombre albino sintió un extraño vacío generarse en su interior para luego volver a sonreír con una falsa expresión de ironía, dándole la razón a Lunettes por la asertividad hacia sus propios pensamientos.

—Somos dos— dio como última respuesta para después seguir el sendero antes trazado por sus piernas dentro del cabaret esta vez de forma invertida.

Afuera la lluvia se había calmado, la tormenta que una vez anunciaron las nubes cesó para abandonar la caricia de gotas finas y persistentes en el fresco ambiente, la nula concurrencia lo obligó volcar su atención de nuevo a esa delgada linea carmesí que siempre yacía volátil, meciéndose como si la densidad atmosférica fuera similar a la que existía bajo el agua. Sin importar cuánto tratase prescindir de su habilidad para visualizarla no podía ignorarlo cuando estaba solo y no había nadie que le distrajera de su indiscutible existir. Y otra vez volvían las preguntas a las que intentaba renunciar cuando descubrió el propósito de ese exótico filamento. ¿Cómo era la persona a la que su verdadero destino estaba atado? ¿Quién o qué había decidido que debía pertenecer a ésta? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de que debieran encontrarse? ¿Para ser felices por siempre? ¿Para ser castigados con las circunstancias? ¿Por qué una sola persona sería capaz de cambiar la forma en que alguien percibía el mundo? Xerxes no la necesitaba para vivir pues aquello que creyó vital en su vida, en el momento que le fue arrebatado, le brindó el beneficio de escoger a dónde dirigirse; era verdad que estuvo encariñado con la paz de la rutina pero nunca pudo concebir que aquel fuera el final de la historia. También era cierto que sus vivencias desfiguraron la inocente ansiedad que experimentó siendo un niño y que ello le había abierto los ojos a otra clase intereses pero, a pesar de todas las contradicciones que se espetaba dentro de su mente, quería saber, ponerle fin a todas sus dudas, inconscientemente quería ser salvado por quien ni siquiera conocía y que había perdido la ilusión de ver entre las aglomeraciones de individuos. Intentaba convencerse de que no era necesario buscar a un _Soulmate_ que resguarde sus temores pero siempre terminaba teniendo pequeñas inquietudes hacia lo que encontraría al final de esa linea carmesí. ¿Era en verdad posible que todo sería diferente una vez ambos se encontrasen? Sonrió respondiéndose mentalmente a su propia pregunta. _Nada cambiaría_. Relativamente los encuentros de los _Soulmate's_ afectaban sólo a quienes se sentían desesperados por verse y sentirse, él -probablemente- no sentiría nada y era de esa manera como se imaginaba su encuentro, algo casual, absurdo, falto de carisma, exiguo.

Había observado a _Soulmate's_ verse de frente sin reconocerse, perderse entre las multitudes para terminar sus vidas a lado de personas a las que terminaban por acostumbrarse. Dudaba que su caso fuera a ser diferente ya que sólo tenía la habilidad de ver esos hilos y nunca había conseguido ubicar a la persona que se supone le correspondía.

—Que estupidez— dijo reprendiéndose por permitir a su mente divagar en tan insustanciales pensamientos pues concentrarse al respecto no le había dejado otra cosa en claro más que no llegaría a nada provechoso pero, tras recapacitar en la dirección de sus ideas, se dio cuenta que Reim aún estaba dentro del cabaret. ¿Sería descabellado de su parte ofrecerle cierta _comodidad_ a su obligado reencuentro? —Imposible— aceptó riéndose del simple concepto que se planteaba, Reim no lo aceptaría, no si seguía siendo el mismo que alguna vez trató durante su infancia, quizás no recordara su rostro pero no olvidaba su timidez y su tendencia de molestarse a menudo cuando algo de lo que hacía no le agradaba. —Reim, si supieras algo más de lo que soy ahora, ¿qué pensarías de mi?

No es que le importara mucho lo que su antiguo amigo pensaría pero sentía cierta curiosidad por la forma como reaccionaría si llegara a enterarse, especialmente con las severas leyes que recientemente se convirtieron en la figura definitiva de la ciudadanía inglesa; la guerra del régimen religioso y social contra los _degenerados_ que osaban manchar la pureza de los hombres y mujeres con prácticas consideradas demoníacas, merecedoras de todo tipo de crueles castigos. El sonido de caballos lo detuvo abruptamente de su camino para detenerse a mirar el carruaje que estacionaba en frente del cabaret y de cuya cabina emergió el esbelto cuerpo de una mujer a quien Xerxes conocía, el color y peinado de esos cabellos rosados los identificaría en cualquier parte, sin olvidar la sensualidad plasmada en los vestidos que ella solía usar para resaltar entre el resto de bailarinas sobre el escenario del cabaret al que se disponía abandonar. Atractiva piel blanca, cabellos rosados y bellos irises color guinda, una mujer irradiadora de perfección que desperdiciaba sus días en una fosa infernal -igual a la que él habitaba en otros términos enraizados a lo mundano- como una meretriz de la lujuria codiciada por los magnates del bajo mundo. Entonces Xerxes supo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lottie, que su marcha debería postergarse.

.

La libertad que antes representaba el frío de las calles fue reemplazada por la calidez de una habitación privada del cabaret donde sólo un par de lamparas iluminaban la superficie del percudido colchón, y la puerta cerrada con candado brindaba a ambos amantes fortuitos la confianza de alabar sus cuerpos sin sentir la necesidad de desnudarlos en su totalidad. Sus labios jamas hicieron contacto ni se acariciaron con la necesidad que habían demostrado en un principio pues la curiosidad saciada por el primer encuentro sexual había enfocado la lujuria sólo al calor reprimido. Xerxes sabía perfectamente que Lottie no gustaba de la anatomía masculina pues sus acuerdos de cama se basaban a un derrame de feromonas momentáneas evaporadas con la llegada del orgasmo, él sólo la necesitaba para liberarse y olvidar un poco sus enigmas mentales ya que no era la clase de hombre que podía masturbarse a voluntad creando fantasías eróticas, necesitaba de alguien que le diera placer en el plano físico ya que el mental se rehusaba a participar en ello.

La pelirrosa hizo su trabajo de maravilla sin necesitar provocarlo pues tras meses de acostarse juntos, Lottie comprendió que Xerxes no sentía atracción por el cuerpo humano en general, ni un hombre ni una mujer eran su preferencia y esto le extrañó al principió mas luego simplemente lo aceptó pues si a su mejor cliente le daba igual acostarse con ella no necesitaba moverse de la forma denigrante como tenía que hacerlo ante otros hombres. Un jadeo rompió el silencio, escapando rasposo de entre la garganta de Lottie quien echando la cabeza hacia atrás no consiguió imaginar nada para hacer de aquella explosión algo más placentero pues aquel día su frustración había abarcado más de lo que acostumbraba aguantar, mientras tanto Break se dejó abrazar por el orgasmo cerrando los ojos, relajándose con la curiosa sensación de haber alcanzado el techo, por eso, cuando Lottie bajó de su regazo sólo se quedó quieto, esperando a que su organismo se recuperara.

—Que me pidieras acompañarte adentro antes de siquiera presentarme con mi jefe me sorprendió, sino te conociera diría que estás interesado en mi— comentó la pelirrosa alineándose el ampón vestido y su corset, quizás no fue necesario desnudarse para el albino pero, en el movimiento, este se había descompuesto un poco. Sentada al borde del colchón era libre de componer el aspecto elegante con el que había llegado. Xerxes sonrió con sus palabras. —Pero me ahorraste la fatiga de contactarte. Tengo un trabajo que ofrecerte.

—¿Oh? ¿Algún enamorado secreto tuyo ha sentido celos de otro?— cuestionó Break juguetonamente a sabiendas de lo mal que le caía a Lottie recordarle la obsesión que le demostraban muchos de aquellos que solicitaban sus servicios pero, para su sorpresa, esta vez ella no concretó ninguna reacción violenta.

—No. A decir verdad, no se trata de ningún cliente frecuente de este negocio. Es un noble de la familia Nightray.

Ante la simple mención de ese linaje, Xerxes afiló la mirada con suspicacia. Una sombra de la nobleza solicitando la ayuda de un asesino independiente era incluso provocador pues, si los Nightray debían deshacerse de alguien, lo ejecutaban con sus propias manos. No necesitaban de sicarios externos para destronar a quien fuera estuviera estorbando en sus planes. ¿Por qué buscarían a Lottie para que esta se acercara al _Fantasma de los Ojos rojos_ de todos modos? Aunque ese cabaret fuese el centro de reunión con el _Fantasma_ , ¿quién señalaría a Lottie como la mejor opción para conocer la identidad de un asesino anónimo como él? Xerxes sólo podía pensar que ese trabajo sería importante.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó al fin.

—¿Lo tomarás?—. Lottie abrió los ojos sorprendida pues incluso ella comprendía lo que implicaba que un Nightray solicitara ayuda externa. —¿No te preocupa?

—En casos así lo mejor que puedo hacer es enfrentar el problema de frente, ¿no?

—Si tú lo dices— concedió la pelirrosa restandole importancia a su propia intranquilidad para introducir una de sus manos dentro de su escote y así facilitar a las manos de Xerxes una fotografía en blanco y negro que él observó con cierta curiosidad. —Ella es tú objetivo. Sharon Ranisworth es la heredera que forma parte de los cuatro linajes principales, no quisieron decirme por qué es un problema, supongo que se debe a que ambas familias están en medio de negociaciones delicadas y pudo ella hacer algo que no le agradó a uno de los hijos adoptivos.

Prestando nula atención a la apariencia inocente pero elegante -o a su belleza dulce pero refinada- de la muchacha dentro de la fotografía, Xerxes ocultó el trozo de papel en su saco oscuro, dándose a la tarea de revisarlo más tarde en la soledad de su escondite.

—Los motivos no son importantes en este trabajo, señorita Lottie— dijo ignorando la expresión reprobatoria de su acompañante. —Lo único que importa es completar la misión, espero que la recompensa sea generosa ya que lo solicita una sombra nacida de la misma oscuridad. ¿Te han brindado referencias o alguna ubicación especifica?

—Sólo dijeron que esperaban tu respuesta antes de siete días, de lo contrario te buscarían para ejecutarte en nombre de su majestad, la reina.— Lottie se puso de pie y caminó cuatro pasos antes de detenerse para mirar la reacción del otro, la cual no fue otra que un bufido.

—Típicas amenazas de nobles poderosos, a veces me pregunto si existe alguien original.— Break se puso de pie. —Bien, al menos sé a quién dirigirme, uno de los dos hijos adoptivos, yo me encargaré de identificarlo. Esta es una de esas pruebas donde un cliente incrédulo quiere saber qué tanto de los rumores sobre el _Fantasma de Ojos Rojos_ es verdad.

—Me temo que este no es un trabajo para el _Fantasma_.— Lottie se aclaró la garganta cuando el ojo rubí de su acompañante causó una ligera impresión de pánico en su cuerpo; —... es un trabajo para _Mad Hatter_.

—¿Ehh~ ?— El rostro inexpresivo de Xerxes se desfiguró lentamente y una sonrisa maníaca tiró de las comisuras de sus labios con una tensión espeluznante, causándole a Lottie escalofríos. —Ya veo.— El hombre albino avanzó en dirección a la puerta en cuyo camino la anatomía de la pelirrosa se había interpuesto quien no tardó en hacerse a un lado en el momento que Break alcanzó su nivel para enseguida cruzarla hacia la salida. —Si que tienen agallas para solicitar la intervención de un sujeto así pero más me sorprende que decidieras que yo tengo alguna relación con _Mad Hatter_ , según sé, nadie siquiera se atreve a pronunciar su nombre en zonas públicas por temor a ser tragados por la misma oscuridad.

—Para serte franca...—; Lottie dudó un instante en proseguir su iniciado comentario pues se descubrió inesperadamente nerviosa pero se recompuso después de tragar saliva, aunque con algo de pesadez. —No tenía idea cuál era la identidad de ese asesino a sueldo, en este establecimiento hay demasiados... pero no conozco a ningún otro capaz de hacer lo que _Mad Hatter_ ha hecho.

—Reconozco que eres muy intuitiva, y astuta por traer ese puñal contigo después de que lo sospechaste.— Lottie sintió a su sangre helar, conmocionada por la asertividad del albino, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cadera, justo donde guardaba el objeto recién mencionado. —Entiendo por qué te eligieron entre tantas opciones para entregarme el mensaje de esa rata acogida por los Nightray.

—Oye.— La voz de Lottie reflejó fortaleza pero el nerviosismo no logró consumirse por completo antes de que articulara la primer vocal, aún así Break detuvo su andar sobre el marco de la puerta. —¿Cuántos alias tienes?

—Los suficientes. Siempre es mejor separar los asuntos profesionales de los sentimentales.

—¿Dirías que el _Fantasma de Ojos rojos_ es tu lado sentimental?

—Al contrario— respondió con simpleza para avanzar por el oscuro pasillo sin volver la mirada atrás otra vez, ignorando las facciones de Lottie descompuestas en una expresión sorprendida antes de que sus músculos volvieran a su posición normal. Quería pensar que las palabras del albino eran simple burla pero no podía descartar la idea de que le estaba diciendo la verdad, considerando la manera grotesca como _Mad Hatter_ operaba, sin ocultar evidencia, abandonando hórridas -asqueantes- imágenes a la vista de toda la ciudadanía sin importarle los traumas que pudiera causarle a una audiencia más sensible. Si los crímenes de _Mad Hatter_ fuesen los sentimientos del individuo tras ese asesino en serie entonces Lottie no dudaba que Break gozaba de una mentalidad sumamente retorcida aunque también pudiera ser representación de aquello que anhelaba y rechazaba. Así ella lo interpretaba pues Lottie comprendía el origen que pudiese dar lugar a una despiadada masacre de sentimientos. Ella -al igual que Xerxes- era capaz de ver esos hilos invadiendo la atmósfera, libres de percepciones innecesarias, tal vez por eso su convivencia había sido tan cercana desde que se conocieron, la única diferencia entre los dos reparaba en que Charlotte ya había encontrado a su _Soulmate_ quien -sin sospechar ni un poco sobre el daño que le provocaba- sonreía alegremente tomada de la mano de un Nightray.


	3. II

**Capitulo 2**. "Caja Musical"

De nuevo en la privacidad Xerxes encendió la única lampara de aceite que conservaba, llevándola consigo a su habitación. Las sombras que anteriormente lo habían recibido se dispersaban a cada paso que daba en el interior de aquella humilde choza de madera que utilizaba para refugiarse, riéndose de su seriedad en contraste a la eterna sonrisa de la muñeca posada todavía en su hombro. Cansado comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar al espacio donde poseía más comodidad; su habitación no era muy vistosa, su interior sólo era conformado por su cama y un pequeño mueble donde guardaba su ropa, pero era allí el lugar en el que se dejaba descansar en mente y espíritu el tiempo suficiente para resistir la jornada del día siguiente. Colgó la lampara contra el muro y lanzando su gabardina -sin molestarse en apreciar su destino- se posicionó en el colchón de su cama enfocando la mirada en la fotografía adquirida. No tenía nada mejor que hacer las próximas horas así que no le pareció mala idea grabarse la apariencia de su futuro objetivo, al amanecer comenzaría la búsqueda por su cliente mas estimaba que no le sería complicado encontrarle así que analizaría mejor la situación antes de encontrarse con un imprevisto.

Ahora que finalmente prestaba atención a la chica de la fotografía se daba cuenta que era joven, no debía ser mayor de diecisiete años de edad o -en el peor de los casos- no tendría más de quince. Realmente no le importaba lo joven que era, le preocupaba el hecho de que se tratase de una señorita, incluso dentro de una imagen impresa era capaz de percibir la inocencia que reflejaban sus ojos, digna de una princesa con cero experiencias peligrosas del exterior. Sabía que era descabellado, aún para él, atreverse a compararla con la hija de su antiguo amo pues aquella pequeña niña -todavía nítida en sus memorias- era mucho más pequeña que esta distinguida muchacha de porte delicado. Desconocía sus colores pero imaginaba sus cabellos de un acaramelado color castaño y sus ojos teñidos de tonos rosados, similares a los de Shelly Rainsworth cuya figura había observado una vez durante uno de sus atracos como el _Fantasma de Ojos Rojos_ donde se vio obligado a valerse de un asesinato imprevisible cuando el Señor de la Casa Rainsworth -que había llegado de visita a la mansión Vessalius por diferentes negocios- lo descubrió en pleno acto. No pudo asesinarlo pero en su enfrentamiento, sin duda, lo dejó herido de muerte. Más tarde se enteraría de casualidad sobre su descenso el cual había dejado a una dolida esposa viuda a cargo de todos los bienes industriales. Esta debía tratarse de su hija.

Era curioso que después de bastantes años sin volver a involucrarse con las ramas principales de la nobleza -por muy insignificantes que hubiesen sido sus actos- volviera para interponerse de manera más sobrenatural. Era consciente que dar un paso en falso lo llevaría directo a la decapitación; enfrentarse a las Cuatro Casas Ducales arrastraba un enorme riesgo pues no sólo era el _Fantasma de Ojos Rojos_ a quien requerían sino que se trataba de _Mad Hatter_ , una fachada de si mismo al que incluso Xerxes temía; sus intervenciones eran estrafalarias pero lo que preocupaba al albino sobre _Mad Hatter_ era muy distinto, se trataba de _algo_ en su poder que no podía controlar una vez lo dejaba emerger a la superficie. El agudo suspiro de su muñeca lo distrajo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Emily?— cuestionó enfocando la mirada a su hombro pues había olvidado depositarla en la superficie del mueble aunque era un alivio que la conservara cerca al comprender que pudo sumergirse demasiado en los mares turbulentos de su mente.

— _Ve a dormir, tonto. Estoy harta de ir de un lado a otro sin descanso._

—Que desconsiderada, recuerda que fue tu elección acompañarme.

— _Nunca pensé que te quedarías como imbécil en la puerta del cabaret y que después te dejarías seducir por esa puta de cabellos rosas._

Xerxes se echó a reír ante aquella despiadada referencia pues recordó que era precisamente por esa clase de comentarios que la pelirrosa quería a toda costa destruir su amada muñeca, por suerte esta se había mantenido callada después de que se saludaron y optaron por ocupar uno de los cuartos del mismo establecimiento.

—Tienes razón. Siento mucho haberte puesto de mal humor, Emily.

— _Duérmete y entonces me pensaré perdonar tu espantosa falta para mañana._

—Es verdad, supongo que puedo aceptar eso.— Break tomó en una de sus manos la muñeca a la cual sonrió divertido. —Que tengas dulces sueños, Emily.

— _Los tendría si pudiera soñar, ¡maldición!_

La muñeca crujió en sus manos por última vez, acompañando la sonrisa burlesca plasmada en el rostro del hombre albino cuya ruidosa carcajada estalló en su garganta una última vez antes de que optara por obedecer a su instinto de acostarse y descansar pues la luna llena proyectando su engañosa luz a través de su ventana le traía pésimos recuerdos que no quería cruzarse en sueños. Xerxes dejaría que la oscuridad de la noche lo consumiera y arrastrara su mente a pesadillas menos centrifugas ya que perderse en pensamientos disparatados traería el aroma putrefacto de la muerte que le perseguía cada instante, el olor de la sangre en sus manos se haría evidente y los ojos de _Mad Hatter_ despertarían; era su deber impedir que sucediera antes de tiempo. Sellar la sed que despertaba en su garganta al ser pronunciado su nombre tres veces. Charlotte -ingenuamente- había dicho la primera.

.

Los primeros rayos solares se habían asomado entre las edificaciones con la llegada del amanecer. Las gotas de rocío dejadas por el crepúsculo se iluminaron reflejando el brillo que les concedía el astro sol y las ya despiertas aves comenzaron a revolotear recibiendo con su suave canto el día mientras un elegante carruaje avanzaba fuera de los extensos jardines de la mansión Nightray, despedido por un par de sirvientes que se dispusieron a cerrar las rejas rápidamente recién las ruedas traseras se deslizaron hacia las calles de Reveille. El interior lo ocupaban dos nobles, cada uno usando un asiento diferente, alejados el uno del otro como dos extraños en un mismo vagón. Vincent, ignorando por completo el paisaje que podía visualizarse a través de la ventanilla, dejó caer su atención en la silueta de su hermano mayor quien con su vestimenta negra de sombrero lucía como quien caza recompensas elevadas, combinándose con la expresión fastidiada que yacía dibujada en su cara. Aunque fuera una persona atractiva -especialmente desde la perspectiva de Vincent- debía admitir que esa mirada dorada era aterradora y glaciar, lo suficiente para ahuyentar a la aristocracia con la que su familia adoptiva tenía programada la reunión hacia donde se dirigían tan temprano, claro que al menor de largos cabellos rubios no le interesaba en absoluto que la actitud cortante de Gilbert fuera contraproducente para las cercanas negociaciones que llevarían a cabo pues mientras siguiera siendo Gilbert él abogaría por sus caprichos irracionales cuantas veces fuera necesario. Amaba a Gilbert y lo hacía de tal forma que nadie interpretaría ni descifraría el verdadero sentido de su amor por él, porque ni siquiera el mismo Gilbert se había dado cuenta después de tanto tiempo la dirección en que señalaba su cariño, un sentimiento de apego controversial y adverso al significado de pureza. Vincent rió ante su broma particular, felicitándose mentalmente por la creatividad que afloraba en su mente desde su despertar pues la furia de la noche anterior se vio reducida cuando encontró una excelente opción con la cual acercarse al famoso asesino demencial cuyos rumores circulaban por toda la ciudad cargando de temor a los habitantes que conocían el sin número de crímenes perpetrados, especialmente a la nobleza. Sus intenciones eran recibirle en algún momento antes de siete días y este conteo había iniciado desde la noche anterior cuando tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar el establecimiento afamado por los rumores. Aunque sus esperanzas por ser visitado realmente fueran nulas, le había tranquilizado y puesto de buen humor pensar en la deshonrosa muerte que podría experimentar la heredera Rainsworth cuando esta tuvo la deliverada osadía de acercarse a Gilbert tan descaradamente en su presencia, alegandole amistad cuando era evidente que algo más se traía con su hermano. Por eso era divertido imaginarle abandonada en una calle cual animal callejero, su cadáver empapado de la suciedad y desmembranza que bien se merecía, pensarla siendo desgarrada, violada y mutilada, sólo eso conseguía devolver a Vincent la libertad de aferrarse a su sonrisa, divertirse a costa de una fantasía que ya no se le antojaba tan lejana.

—¿De qué te estás riendo?— cuestionó el pelinegro con hosquedad, girando por primera vez la mirada hacia su único acompañante, sintiendo miedo de sólo mirarlo plasmar ese gesto en su rostro a pesar del silencio que los gobernaba. Incomodo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a una misión juntos. Estoy feliz.— Vincent fue sincero en su respuesta y no le importó que la reacción en su hermano fuera esquiva y desconsideradamente obvia, en cambio, no dejó de sonreír para su hermano con dulzura.

—Hoy te levantaste muy positivo, ¿no es verdad?—. Gilbert recargó su mejilla en el brazo reposando sobre el marco de la ventanilla, encontrando en el repetitivo paisaje la salvación que no obtendría al mirar en los ojos dispares de su joven hermano. —Creí que detestabas esta clase de reuniones plagadas de hipocresía. Fingir cordialidad sólo para agradarles a esos nobles... ¿Acaso no te parecía una ridiculez?

—Eso no es verdad. Mientras esté con mi hermano todo irá de maravilla y será menos malo.

—Me usas como un pretexto barato, como siempre.

—Para nada, sabes bien que tú siempre has sido mi inspiración. Te debo mucho, Gil.

Gilbert se estremeció, golpeado por una delgada sensación de pánico derramándose sobre su columna vertebral cuando se percató del vicio antinatural con el que Vincent lo nombraba. Era posible que aquel acento indigerible no se tratara de nada real y que inconscientemente lo estuviera imaginando pero Gilbert no podía evitar la extraña molestia que lo abordaba cuando siquiera lo ponía en mente mientras quería creer lo contrario.

—No me gusta la manera como lo pones— admitió, atreviéndose a probar suerte. —¿De verdad significo tanto para ti?

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de tu bondad, eres un verdadero ejemplo a seguir como noble y no lo digo sólo porque seas mi querido hermano.

Gilbert suspiró, rindiéndose a creer que la mecánica naturalidad de su convivencia se trataba de mera paranoia suya. Sin duda, Vincent era raro pero no le inspiraba peligro alguno cuando estaba a su lado de esta manera. No había forma de que la mirada contaminada en odio que percibió en él la pasada noche mientras hablaba con Sharon Rainsworth fuese real y de que la ira camuflada en su acento cordial al hablar hubiese sido verídica e infalible, Vincent no podía tener razones para detestar de tal forma a la joven heredera del linaje ducal contrario. ¿Con cuáles motivos lo haría si ella era una señorita agradable que tan fácilmente había roto ese semblante inaccesible que Gilbert usualmente mostraba a todo aquel ligado a la aristocracia? Cuando Sharon Rainsworth se había aproximado a él con cero intenciones de sobrevalorar algún beneficio titular, ganándose su amistad como Gilbert no lo creyó nunca y es que Sharon parecía actuar tan ajena a lo que se consideraba conveniente para su apellido ducal, moviéndose con simpleza y con sentimientos puros de por medio. No había manera de que su hermano pequeño quisiera vengarse por un suceso que Sharon no provocó pues no era delito que ella quisiera que sus relaciones no se basaran en política sino en real simpatía, el tipo de compañerismo que buscarían en un festival como el que organizaban los plebeyos por las calles de Reveille.

—Hemos llegado— anunció Gilbert mirando la enorme construcción a un costado del carruaje, ignorante de la afilada mirada que le dedicaba el rubio en esos momentos antes de ocultar una vez más sus glaciares sentimientos en una expresión de falsa amabilidad.

—Será difícil para ti intercambiar palabras con los nobles que se reunirán si continuas haciendo esa cara, Gil.

Gilbert se congeló en el asiento sin poder concretar su intención de levantarse y salir fuera de la cabina al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, balbuceó varias frases sin sentido en un vano intento de replicar correctamente a tal afirmación para atinar a ponerse de pie en el proceso, buscando ocultar el calor que no tardó en subir a sus mejillas de golpe.

—Cállate— espetó sin fuerza, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la melosa risa que su pariente sanguíneo terminó liberando fuera de su garganta.

—Tan elocuente como siempre, Gil.

Vincent también se apresuró en salir de la cabina para alcanzar el paso del pelinegro quien con misma sequedad se dirigió a su hermano para mantener conversación con él ya que siempre era incomodo cuando sólo lo veía sonreírle con aquella imperturbable felicidad sin haber hecho nada merecedor de su intercambiable atención.

—Ahora que lo pienso, después de la fiesta de ayer no te vi por ninguna parte.

—Que considerado, Gil. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te preocupaste por mi.

—Bueno...—; Gilbert se tensó sin saber cómo responder a tremenda observación. No era como si los paraderos de su hermano no le interesaran en lo absoluto pero también era cierto que no prestaba especial cuidado a sus pasos después de que se convirtieran en parte de la nobleza y comenzaran a separar sus caminos pues siempre fue bien sabido que Vincent había sentido atracción por las compañías sexuales así que no existían más opciones cuando se marchaba sin decirle una palabra sobre a dónde se dirigía. Desde que se enteró, Gilbert supo que Vincent lo buscaría cada vez menos pues su popularidad con las damas creció irremediablemente luego de varias relaciones secretas y rumores de cama en la nobleza. Gilbert jamas sintió celos de esto como tampoco los sintió al enterarse de su oficial interés en Ada Vessalius -quien se lo había confesado en una de sus escasas oportunidades de charla amistosa- pero si que le intrigaba el avance que esta llevaba. Con lo poco que conocía de él, Gilbert estaba obligado a indagar en ello de vez en cuando para no crearse conclusiones precipitadas con su excéntrico hermano menor. —Cuando regresé a buscarte me encontré con Ada en una de las mesas así que me preocupé, pasaste toda la noche con ella y encontrarla sola me pareció muy inusual. Nunca dejas a ninguna mujer esperando.

—Oh, surgieron algunos improvistos mientras disfrutábamos la fiesta. Sabes lo importante que es mantener las negociaciones a flote, ¿cierto? No podía postergarlo así que tuve que cancelar los planes que ella y yo habíamos establecido— afirmó Vincent, tranquilizando un poco a Gilbert con su respuesta. —Pierde cuidado, hermano. Sé cuan valioso es mi tiempo con Ada Vessalius, debes saber que nada hará que pierda de vista el objetivo de nuestra noble familia, después de todo fuiste tú quien me pidió que lo hiciera y yo siempre estaré dispuesto a cumplir con todo lo que me pidas. Así sea morir, lo haré.

Escuchar estas palabras provocaron que todo el cuerpo de Gilbert se sintiera frío, no concebía que su hermano dijera aquello tan a la ligera, como si su vida no dependiera de nada más, como si realmente estuviera dispuesto a efectuar atrocidades de semejante magnitud. Inevitablemente Gilbert se había alterado por completo. Siempre había sido así, desde que tenía memoria, su hermano pequeño terminó volcando todo el sentido de su existencia en complacerlo, convertirse en una herramienta capaz de realizar cada una de las tareas que le fueran indicadas. Gilbert y Vincent habían padecido juntos muchas desgracias, soportado hambruna y rechazos inhumanos, culpa de las creencias retrógradas de la ciudadanía que lanzaban hacia el defecto ocular con el que Vincent había nacido, que lo distinguía del resto por sus llamativos irises. Gilbert lo había cuidado y mantenido como mejor pudo durante demasiado tiempo como nunca intentaron hacer sus padres biológicos, antes de atraer la atención de algún caballero de la alta sociedad quien les mostró el camino a convertirse en grandes individuos, y que les enseñó a brillar como diamantes, pero entonces el apego del menor hacia Gilbert incrementó, ascendiendo a obsesividad.

—¡Idiota! No digas eso ni en broma— reclamó sintiéndose fuera de sí.

—Lo haré— reafirmó Vincent sin modificar el tono de su voz, inspirando en Gilbert un fuerte escalofrío. —Si es por Gil, entonces...

—Ya tuve suficiente— espetó Gilbert con aparente compostura, interrumpiéndolo, dio media vuelta en dirección al rico edificio para avanzar de una vez por todas al interior y alejarse de la descomposición que abrazaba el semblante de Vincent. —Mientras lo tengas en mente me basta. Debemos darnos prisa. Entre más pronto terminemos, más pronto podremos volver a la mansión y alejarnos de todas estas estupideces.

—Es verdad— dio Vincent la razón devolviendo a su inexpresivo rostro la sonrisa que ambos necesitaban para traer de vuelta el ambiente que los rodeaba a la normalidad. —Demos lo mejor de nosotros para este trabajo, hermano.

—Como sea— dio Gilbert como única respuesta, esperando que se notara la irritación en su voz y que esta se amplificara para espantar a todo el que pudiera, para su desgracia, en esos momentos, el único que caminaba a su lado era Vincent y este era inmune a todos sus gestos amenazadores, de hecho los disfrutaba como nunca nadie lo haría normalmente.

.

La reunión con la nobleza es centrada y farsante como bien lo pudieron esperar ambos hermanos pero Vincent no se intimida ni se limita en hacer uso de sus multifacetas para engañar con sus usuales mentiras a quien sentía algún interés por su persona, haciéndolo de tal forma que Gilbert casi siente envidia por la facilidad con la que escoge las palabras más finas al conversar. No es una reunión de gala, tampoco es vistoso pero a esa celebración de negocios han asistido grupos de inmensas compañías e industrias desarrolladas dentro del país así como también Gilbert ha podido visualizar rostros extranjeros contratados por las empresas de mayores influencias o dueños de algunas de las fábricas más prestigiosas del mercado. También se ha dado cuenta que la seguridad es exagerada, hay guardias en todas las orillas y puntos clave contra alguna posible filtración externa, Gilbert incluso piensa que es imposible que cualquier atacante se atreva a interceder con el curso natural del sitio, ni siquiera la persona más descarada se atrevería arriesgar su vida para obtener alguna clase de beneficio. Bebe de su copa quejándose internamente del sabor pues las bebidas alcohólicas nunca han sido gusto para su paladar, considerando que tampoco era resistente a sus efectos, así que decidió dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa mientras alzaba la mirada, ubicando entre la concurrencia la esbelta espalda de su hermano quien era inconfundible gracias a su larga melena amarrada de una coleta con un listón rojo. ¿Cómo podía aguantar y fingir por tanto tiempo? En esa simple hora, Gilbert se reconocía más que exhausto con la sombra de una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Debido a que el tiempo le ayudó a volverse agrio, la tarea de sonreír sinceramente se fue deteriorando hasta desaparecer. Tenía en claro que debía avanzar, dar paso con paso sin detenerse, tomar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y aprovecharlo de la mejor forma para su conveniencia, así fue entrenado, la familia que lo había acogido, la familia Nightray le mostró una manera simple de seguir las reglas y enriquecerse con la suciedad del mundo que se tragaban las sombras como él. Ser el contenedor de la muerte, era todo a lo que Gilbert podía aspirar. Tal vez por eso estaba harto de asistir a esa clase de reuniones, le asqueaba la mera idea de que en la actualidad conversaba tranquilamente con alguien y al instante siguiente apuntaría el cañón de su pistola en la sien de este para luego hacer volar sus cesos contra el muro más próximo. Odiaba la familiaridad que sus semejantes le dedicaban pero más odiaba estar atado a esa falsa realidad donde se sentía llevar puesto un disfraz y una máscara de honradez.

—Gil.— La voz de su hermano lo devolvió al presente, miró en su dirección fingiendo compostura, una expresión corporal que no pasó desapercibida por el menor quien tan sólo continuo sonriendo amablemente. —Estaré un momento en la planta superior, el dueño del salón me ha invitado acompañarle a charlar en privado.

Las pupilas de Gilbert vibraron comprendiendo el trasfondo que habitaba en la información concedida. Vincent era rápido como siempre, había logrado el objetivo primordial por el que se presentaron en aquella celebración privada pues quienes la componían se trataban de gánsters destacados y nobles ligados al crimen organizado así que la importancia de que la familia Nightray asistiera se debía a el aumento de influencias y jurisdicción ya manejadas en la actualidad. Por ello, Gilbert no dudó en darle el visto bueno a su hermano en cuanto mencionó al dueño del lugar que ocupaban pues aquello sólo indicaba que las negociaciones estarían a punto de comenzar de verdad y era un alivio que ambos pudieran hacerlo a solas sin entrometidos. Vincent podría manejar una labia impresionante pero su mejor ámbito era la intimidación y era el más indicado para conducir situaciones delicadas hacia la dirección que más les convenía así que confiaba que podría hacerse de un buen trofeo final.

—Acudiré en media hora si no has vuelto para entonces.

—No es necesario, Gil— convenció Vincent con arraigada ternura. —Disfruta de la fiesta, estaré de vuelta en menos de lo que te imaginas. Deseame suerte.

Agitando ritmicamente su coleta de cabellos dorados, Vincent volvió para reunirse con uno de los meseros que no tardó en indicarle con un gesto de su brazo el camino que seguirían a continuación, mientras tanto Gilbert lo observó marcharse para enseguida liberar un suspiro cansado. No sabía si sentirse afortunado por tener a un hermano menor tan independiente o lamentar el que este se creyera no necesitar de un pistolero capacitado y preciso como él. El pelinegro admiraba el don de Vincent en el engaño así como sus habilidades manuales y los reconocía pero a veces -sólo a veces- le irritaba que quisiera mantenerlo al margen de los mismos, como si temiera que se manchara las manos con la sangre que Gilbert no podría lavar aún siendo sentenciado a la pena de muerte.

.

Vincent avanzó con tranquilidad por los pasillos tras aquel mesero de pulcro y elegante traje, comenzando a planear mentalmente cada una de sus tretas verbales. Era incuestionable hacer que Adrian Baker cayera a los pies de la casa Nightray, volverlo socio y asegurarle que no existía mejor opción para barrer a todos sus enemigos, exterminarlos como conejos de engorda. Vincent no lo hacía porque sintiera especial apego a la familia que le concedió riquezas y poder ni porque le tuviera alguna deuda por haberlos sacado de la pobreza extrema, él lo hacía única y exclusivamente por la seguridad de su hermano Gilbert, por él había aceptado esta vida y por él permanecía viviendola sin rechazarla o quejarse, por él se tragaría lo que consideraba indigno de él, porque lo dañino desapareciera de su vida y circunstancias, mantenerlo a salvo de peligros graves. Con estos pensamientos en mente se detuvo adjunto a su guía frente a una puerta de madera fina, preparado para lo que viniera y observando a detalle cómo este golpeaba la puerta con sus nudillos para enseguida anunciar su presencia. Al no ser atendidos por una voz interna, el sirviente del edificio giró la perilla con extrañeza para posteriormente quedarse congelado cuando vislumbró la figura de su jefe postrado contra el escritorio del despacho, no consiguió siquiera reaccionar y correr en su auxilio cuando un ataque invisible del tamaño de un alfiler le interceptó antes de caer inconsciente contra el piso. Vincent, sorprendido, tuvo la intención de moverse hacia la recién victima cuando se percató de algo afilado colocado a la altura de su cuello, incitándolo congelarse definitivamente en su posición.

— _Te encontramos_ — bramó una voz aguda a sus oídos provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral de punta a punta para después tragar saliva con dureza. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Vincent no sabía qué hacer en ese preciso instante.

—Hola, Vincent Nightray— saludó la misma voz en un acento más natural, aterrador. El aludido sintió a su piel erizarse cuando desconoció la identidad de quien yacía a sus espaldas amenazando su vida con una daga de filo negro, no podía apaciguar el miedo habiéndose reconocido prisionero e indefenso frente a las garras de una oscuridad que súbitamente había cubierto la luz del día cual sangriento eclipse total. Cuando al fin pudo recuperar la noción del espacio-tiempo, se aclaró la garganta de la manera más discreta que le fue posible antes de atreverse formular palabras y dirigirse directamente a su aparente agresor.

—¿Quién eres?

Xerxes emitió una risa corta, agradable, como si la forma en que el joven rubio temblaba contra su cuerpo cual indefenso cordero se tratara de una broma contagiosa.

—¿No lo adivina? A pesar de haberse molestado en pisar sucios suelos plebeyos para contratar a un mercenario de baja categoría. Me parece muy tierno que se olvidara de un momento a otro que ha solicitado los servicios de alguien a quien poco comprende y cuyas exigencias rebasan las pautas establecidas en el negocio de masacre independiente.

—Entonces, ¿eres _Mad Hatter_?

La sonrisa en el rostro del albino se alargó, su cuerpo se estremeció de placer como si las cadenas que sujetaban su cordura fueran rompiéndose de una en una y la cuerda que estaba sosteniéndose de su cuello -que impedía que su cabeza rodara por los suelos- se desintegrara al ser nombrado por segunda vez. Las facciones pálidas y relajadas se volvieron sombrías, sus irises rubí despidieron un brillo ansioso y desquiciado.

—Si— respondió en acento susurrante, lascivo como el ritmo de su respiración.

—Ya veo. Jamas creí que me encontrarías tan pronto.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien tomó el riesgo de llamarme, no podía esperar para conocer a mi primer cliente en dos largos años.

—Debe ser desafortunado ser alguien como tú, Mr. Sombrerero— Vincent bromeó en acento sutil, amigable, intentando controlar la adrenalina viciando su organismo. Sin embargo, su inocente comentario no lo libró de un corte superficial en su garganta, una herida que logró devolver la tensión en todos los músculos y nervios cubriendo su huesos por inercia. —He preparado una suma alta de dinero para un trabajo terminado, dinero del cual dispondrás un generoso adelanto y un poco más si aceptas seguir instrucciones de tortura en tu objetivo. ¿Matarías a un benefactor generoso como yo? Considerando verídico lo que has dicho hace un momento.

—El dinero no me interesa en lo absoluto— espetó agitándose perceptiblemente dentro de lo que cabía prudente, tentando a Vincent jugarse la oportunidad de defenderse, alejarlo con la pistola que cargaba en su cintura de la cual no estaba completamente exento a pesar de las circunstancias. —Háblame de Sharon Rainsworth, dime todo lo que sepas sobre su personalidad, color de ojos, complexión, hábitos... quiero saber todo lo relacionado con ella, todo lo que seas capaz de ofrecerme.

—¿Y de qué te serviría algo como eso?— cuestionó Vincent esta vez con sincera curiosidad, contrariado por tales demandas. Escucharlo así corroboraba las palabras que este le había dicho al principio: no lo comprendía. El _Mad Hatter_ por el que estaba arriesgando su vida parecía perseguir metas desequilibradas, trastornadas como su portador.

—Al tomar nota de cada uno de estos aspectos, podré determinar qué métodos aplicar para abandonar su cadáver.— Vincent abrió los parpados más de lo habitual al escuchar aquello. Estaba loco, Vincent no podía clasificar a _Mad Hatter_ de ninguna otra manera, aquel sicario distaba mucho de lo que alguna vez había escuchado mencionar sobre los de su clase. Conocía a muchos que mataban por dinero y que disfrutaban masacrando a sus victimas pero nadie que tratara el tema con tanta simpleza como él hacía. Su tranquilidad no parecía resultado de la costumbre, no, aquella obvia indiferencia reflejaba algo más profundo que una ideología decapitada. —Usted quiere que el final de Sharon Rainsworth sea asqueroso, ¿cierto? Sé reconocer a un bastardo cuando estoy cerca de él, aunque entre usted y yo aún existe un mar de diferencias. ¿Verdad, maldita rata de alcantarilla?

El joven noble tensó la mandíbula con furia, casi rechinando los dientes con la fricción que ocurría entre los inferiores y superiores, sintiendo a su interior arder irremediablemente, a su cuerpo temblar en esa llamarada de sentimientos y reemplanzando la inseguridad inicial con el acidez de la ira. No estaba en posición de reclamar asunto alguno -pues su existencia todavía peligraba con el filo de la daga cubriendo el rango de su cuello entero- pero aquella había sido la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a degradarlo de esa manera tan insultante, situación que nunca nadie se atrevió provocar pues todos caían ante sus encantos y métodos de _convención_ en segundos; seguían sus dictámenes al pie de la letra sin retarlo o rechazarle pero ese mercenario llegaba ahí y lo acorralaba por completo para, en el proceso, mofarse de él como si se tratara de un niño siendo reprendido por un adulto. Juraba al Abyss que esto no se quedaría así, se prometía que -una vez _Mad Hatter_ cumpliera con su misión- lo mandaría ejecutar, sólo de esa forma la cólera nacida en el alma de Vincent Nightray ese día sería calmada, sólo así volvería todo a la normalidad.


	4. III

**Capitulo 3**. "Intermedio"

Mirando con ojos muertos el avance del tiempo circulando cual sonido, el silbido del viento sopló contra las estructuras de la ciudad enfriando el ambiente que lentamente se teñía de sombras distorsionadas, efecto que se reflejaba en sus ojos haciendo al espacio transformarse en una obra teatral natural, una escenografía cuya perfección Xerxes se disponía unirse para dar inicio con aquello que tiraba de su cuerda; el llamado de la muerte. Los últimos rayos solares se despedían de Inglaterra y el frío se filtraba entre los muros de concreto con pedantería, al fin la noche caía del mismo modo que se deslizaban las sombras por los suelos estimuladas por la reducción de luz, y como los pasos de Xerxes se encaminaban a su ansiado destino. Vincent Nightray le había revelado todo lo que necesitaba aquella mañana y no tenía sentido aplazarlo más tiempo después de haber montado un desastre en el edificio donde se se había efectuado su encuentro, develando tanta tensión entre los invitados que la guarnición no había tardado en distribuirse siquiera recibir la alarma para rastrear al intruso por cada corredor y habitación. No le importaba de qué manera el hijo adoptivo del linaje Nightray debió hacerse cargo de esos detalles como tampoco le preocupaba que saliera o no ileso de sospecha cuando él lo había abandonado en la escena del crimen cual espectral aparición, a _Mad Hatter_ no le interesaba mucho que su cliente sobreviviera a las interrogaciones mientras él pudiera regocijarse en su siguiente movimiento. Estaba tan cerca de la mansión Rainsworth que apenas podía controlar el impulso de gemir con ansiedad. Se relamió los labios y dejó a su sonrisa extenderse de oreja a oreja, presintiendo cercana la diversión a la que siempre aspiró, por la que tanto sacrificó. Levantó la mirada, mofándose silenciosamente del par de guardias que vigilaban las amplias y largas rejas paralelas de la entrada a los jardines del distinguido lugar, estos continuaban con la vista al frente sin darse cuenta que un intruso había invadido los campos dentro de una corta ráfaga de viento, caminando con innatural descaro a sus espaldas, fue hasta entonces cuando -al escuchar el tinte travieso de su voz- se giraron alarmados.

—Hola, que linda noche, ¿no lo creen?— les saludó alzando uno de sus brazos. Los guardias lo miraron, contrariados y sin tardar en apuntar sus pistolas de pólvora cargadas en dirección al sonriente intruso.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Quién eres?

—Oh, sólo una visita no anunciada. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Sharon Rainsworth?— dijo inclinándose hacia delante aún con la mano extendida como si se tratara de un payaso actuando en medio de un espectáculo.

—No tienes permitido estar aquí. Levanta los brazos y dirigete lentamente aquí.

—Hahaha, que infame descortesía— se burló Xerxes con alegría cuyo inofensivo gesto no tardó en ser contagiado con la sed de sangre que difícilmente conseguía retener en lo profundo de su subconsciente. —Sus amos van a estar muy tristes cuando se enteren.

Y como si del mismísimo viento se tratase, Xerxes se impulsó hacia delante haciendo que en cuestión de segundos un par de dagas se clavaran en las gargantas de ambos guardias uniformados mientras él yacía entre los dos ejerciendo presión sobre estas para impedir que siquiera pudiesen luchar con la falta de oxigeno evidente, destrozando el control que poseían sobre sus cuerpos. Los guardias, paralizados, no podían hacer más que mirar en linea recta vislumbrando ante sus ojos el verde panorama que lentamente perdía su valor.

— _Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo pero sólo tenemos una oportunidad, la familia Rainsworth no es un linaje al que podamos enfrentarnos nosotros solos._

—Tú los haz dicho, Emily— felicitó Xerxes a su compañera enderezando la espalda e irguiéndose igual a un feudal paseando por campos plebeyos y desapareció cual sombra entre el silencio mientras los cuerpos sin vida de ambos guardias caían contra los suelos de roca sin poder hacer más que encontrar su solitario final tras las puertas a las que habían servido durante toda una vida.

.

Las cortinas de ceda blancas se agitaban con delicadeza, derramando melancolía y sumisión, tanta como aquella que la joven sentía agruparse dentro de su pecho durante esa fría noche. Sharon Rainsworth no había ido a dormir como le fue indicado por las sirvientas pues los sentimientos nocturnos la encadenaron a esa habitación nicho de reuniones privadas con sus damas de compañía, incitada a mirar por la ventana mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la quietud que le precedía junto a los pensamientos diluidos en la soledad total. Leer el libro que reposaba en la pequeña mesa de cristal también terminó encontrando la falta de interés de su parte pues entonces sólo quiso soñar despierta, fusionarse a todas aquellas estrellas que comenzaban a brillar en el cielo con mayor intensidad. ¿Podría unirse a estas algún día? Era lo que se preguntaba al mirar fuera de la jaula que representaba la enorme mansión donde había nacido y crecido, aprendiendo sobre la vida desde una habitación lujosa, hundiéndose en el conformismo que obedecía pues aún dentro de ella no existían deseos de abandonar aquella vida, sólo acoplarse a esta y aceptarla. Aún si al mirar por aquel cristal soñara con valerse por si misma y romper los vestidos que la ayudaban a sentirse querida como ser humano antes que como una noble más. Desde niña había soñado encontrarse a alguien, no sabía quién o qué esperaba al mirar la lejanía durante el atardecer y el gobernar de la noche, simplemente podía esperar sin externar sus inquietudes absurdas a nadie, esperar por un destino que no tenía claro. Tan profundo en su abismo personal se encontraba que el sonido de un golpe contra su puerta la sobresaltó, giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta esperando que se tratase de una broma la viciosa calma que profesó el instante siguiente de aquel sorpresivo sonido seco.

—¿Hola?— emitió confundida. Nadie respondió al otro lado de la puerta y tal la inquietó mucho más. —¿Hola? ¿Eres tú, Alice?— cuestionó más ansiosa que antes, nunca llamaban a su puerta sin anunciarse primero, y los sirvientes tanto como sus damas de compañía sabían bien que no era una opción comportarse de otro modo pese a las insistencias de Sharon porque con ella fueran menos formales. Dio un par de pasos lejos de la ventana y se detuvo volviendo a insistir pero entonces la puerta se abrió, lanzando un fuerte rechinido al ambiente ahora tenso para la joven noble quien pretendió acercarse más antes de congelarse en el mismo sitio frente a la desconocida figura cruzando el oscuro umbral hacia el interior. La silueta negra no levantó la mirada un sólo momento, mateniendose cabizbaja, y este hecho incomodó a la joven dama de sobremanera. —¿Quién eres?

Aterrada, Sharon no pudo evitar retroceder, sujetándose al marco de la ventana en el momento que la visión de un cuerpo desplomado a espaldas del encapuchado la obligó temer por su propia seguridad. Xerxes sonrió, tirando de las comisuras de sus labios en una tensión maligna, complacido por lo sencillo que fue encontrarla indefensa y sin salida, aquellas eran las condiciones perfectas para completar el homicidio por el que estuvo esperando ejecutar con exorbitante codicia. Su victima al fin yacía frente a él, tan cerca. Desenfundó de entre su capa la daga de hoja negra que había sido su fiel compañera desde la primera vez que cortó una piel, llenándose de su sangre y experimentando la sensación de haberle quitado la vida a un ser viviente. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? No quería recordarlo pues en ese instante sólo importaba eso, realizarlo como si fuera la primera vez, aunque la diferencia siempre repercutiría en las técnicas que había pulido y perfeccionado a lo largo de su enfermizo cargo. Sharon Rainsworth debería sentirse afortunada de probar el filo de su daga esa noche ya que, esta vez, utilizaría todos y cada uno de sus métodos -antes puestos a prueba- en su estado más perfecto. El viento entró entre sus plateados cabellos, revolviendolos con su agitado soplar del mismo modo como ocurría con las delgadas cortinas de seda decorando la habitación y danzando al compás de sus movimientos, y el corazón de Xerxes dio un vuelco cuando el brillo carmesí de aquel hilo se contrajo, tensándose en dirección a la figura esbelta de aquella chica quien le veía horrorizada sin deshacer su petrificada posición, perturbando su andar; los ojos rosados le escrutaban aún con la garganta seca, incapaz de formular más palabras de las necesarias, temerosa de perder su vida. Sin conseguir sostenerse más en sus piernas debido al impacto de la realidad, Xerxes cayó de rodillas aún incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos, provocando con su acción que la heredera se sobrecogiera asustada, él simplemente no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sharon Rainswoth creando un abismo infinito dentro de su cuerpo y se puso de pie para verificar sus temibles sospechas. ¿Ella también podía verlo? Lo dudaba, aquella chica tan sólo le miraba esperando una agresión de su parte, era imposible que pensara en otra cosa más que en sobrevivir a este encuentro con un desconocido. Le temía, podía reconocer los signos después de verlos tanto tiempo.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome...— susurró sin gracia, caminando con igual suavidad en dirección a la joven en desgracia quien ni siquiera acertó despertar sus sentidos de supervivencia cuando en cuestión de un segundo el hombre de plateados cabellos había reducido la distancia para encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Lo cierto fue que no pudo deshacer el nudo en su garganta para gritar por su vida, sólo podía mirar dentro de aquellos irises rubí que la escrutaban de pies a cabeza con el adorno de una sonrisa rayando a lo consternado en el rostro ajeno. —Nunca pensé que podría encontrarte así, en realidad, había perdido completamente la esperanza y a pesar de todo te veo en una pieza, deslumbrante y como parte de la nobleza. ¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza es esta? Pero, bien, dudo que comprendas lo que trato de decir... aunque no me causa el menor placer, lo pondré sencillo para ti.— Confundida por sus palabras, Sharon no se percató en qué momento Xerxes había sujeto sus dos manos para deslizarlas sobre la atmósfera, empujándola ligeramente contra el muro tras su espalda mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los propios. —Eres mi _Soulmate_ , Sharon Rainsworth. Nos pertenecemos... tú y yo.

Y el peso de aquellas palabras crearon el impacto más letal que la tercer dama Rainsworth en su vida experimentó nunca. Sin razón o lógica, comenzó a sentirse flotar como si estuviera suspendida en el espacio-tiempo junto al hombre frente a ella. Su cuerpo se sintió cálido y su piel se erizó en medio de una repentina descarga de energía que terminó por alarmarla, sosegarla, traicionarla. De pronto se sentía completa, engatusada por una alucinación cambiante, generando el sentimiento de tranquilidad que jamas sintió. Por otro lado, Break también se sintió extraño, vio el hilo agitarse, rodearlos en forma de un espiral que giraba entorno a ellos incansablemente. La sensación de soledad había desaparecido por completo de su sistema y tan sólo podía percibir el calor de esas manos aferrándose a las suyas, Sharon las había cerrado inspirada por el torbellino de sensaciones abordándolos en ese instante que pareció eterno para los dos. Ni Sharon ni Xerxes podían dejar de mirar dentro de las pupilas contrarias, embelezados en su propio mundo. Entonces el grotesco ruido de la puerta al ser golpeada por otro cuerpo, acompañado por una agitada exclamación, los despertó del ensueño, obligandolos a mirar en dirección a la puerta donde un par de figuras se mostraban firmes, dispuestas a pelear, una de las cuales estaba armada con una ballesta de un solo tiro.

—¡Sharon!

—Alice— le reconoció la tercer dama, sorpredida.

—¡Aléjate de ella!— exigió la joven castaña apuntando en dirección al albino quien, guiándose por sus instintos más arraigados, no dudó un instante en sujetar a Sharon para usarla como escudo mientras amenazaba con rebanarle el cuello si alguno de los dos intromisores se atrevía disparar. Alice chasqueó la lengua con disgusto pues yacía en desventaja total ante las acciones del enemigo y eso lo comprendió también el otro guardia cuando intentó acercarse y fue descubierto pues, si alguno hiciera un movimiento en falso, Sharon moriría en manos del intruso. —Maldito— gruñó la chica entre dientes sin dejar de apuntar en dirección al sicario en señal de advertencia. —Suéltala.

—Me temo que no están en posición para darme ordenes— respondió el albino entre la estupefacción de la joven heredera. —¿No es a ustedes a quienes les importa la vida de esta distinguida señorita?— prosiguió inclinándose de forma leve al cuello de su rehén mientras deslizaba suavemente su mano libre por el delicado mentón, reverenciando la piel que terminaba erizándose al contacto, adorándola con retorcida devoción. —¿Saben? Ella está temblando ahora mismo, es como una rosa que pierde sus pétalos con cada segundo.

Sharon tragó saliva con dureza y bajó la mirada estremeciéndose.

—¡No la toques!—. La joven castaña levantó una vez más la ballesta, inquietando a su compañero e inspirando una sonrisa en el burlesco sicario. —¡Te lo advierto, miserable! ¡Lastímala y te enfrentarás a las terribles consecuencias!

—Que miedo— ronroneó Xerxes admirando con obvia diversión el porte amenazador que aquella joven de largos cabellos y llamativo traje rojo mantenía en pie ante él. —Admito que esperaba tener este recibimiento pero nunca pensé que uno de los pilares militares que sostienen el edificio se trate de una linda dama como tú, y que además sea poseedora de una voluntad inquebrantable y fiera.

—Te sorprendería saber a cuántos foráneos como tú he eliminado con una sola de mis flechas— dijo Alice afilando la mirada y ajustando la mira de su ballesta directo a la cabeza de Xerxes. —Nunca he fallado en proteger a Sharon y no lo haré tampoco ahora. Así que prepárate para conocer el infierno, payaso.

—¿Oh? Me gusta esa determinación— se mofó Break alargando su sonrisa. —Veamos entonces quien de los dos es más rápido en cumplir sus amenazas.

Xerxes se preparó para realizar el primer corte en el cuello de su victima y Alice botó el seguro de su ballesta, convencida en alzar fuego a discreción contra su enemigo prometido. El asesino a sueldo no estaba preparado para recibir la sensación de una mano invasora posándose sobre la suya con descaro y que la dueña de aquel calor corporal se dirigiría a él sin que su voz temblara un ápice a pesar de la situación donde se encontraba.

—No te resistas, Kevin— susurró Sharon enviando un fuerte escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral de Xerxes, volviéndolo receptor de un desconocido palpitar que obligó a su cuerpo paralizarse para no responderle con normalidad mientras los potentes latidos retumbaban en sus oídos como golpes directos por cada célula componiendo su organismo. Aterrado por aquel misterioso impacto espiritual, Break hizo lo posible por hacer responder sus músculos y tendones a las señales de su cerebro hasta que, siquiera lo consiguió, apartó a Sharon con un fuerte empuje lejos de su posición, esquivando de milagro la flecha que Alice había disparado, acción que sorprendió a cada uno de los presentes por igual. Sharon y Xerxes se miraron sorprendidos, conmocionados, durante un corto lapso de tiempo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad. Xerxes no lo comprendía, ¿qué demonios había sido esa pesadez cerniéndose a su sistema cual herida mortal? No se suponía que ella debiera conocer su verdadero nombre. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¡Sharon!— exclamó Alice apresurándose a sujetar a la joven Rainsworth, sosteniéndola en sus brazos antes de que golpeara contra el suelo, luego no tardó en devolverse para disparar al hombre albino una vez más. —¡Maldito! ¡Ahora morirás!

—¡No le dispares!— suplicó Sharon interponiéndose entre Alice y Xerxes desesperadamente con un abrazo, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, haciéndole imposible a sus dos protectores la simple tarea de volver a jalar el gatillo. Y, aprovechando la distracción, Xerxes se deslizó fuera de la habitación igual a una sombra escapando de la luz.

—¡No escaparás!— exclamó el otro soldado comenzando a correr tras el intruso con su pistola en posición sin prestar atención a las ordenes transformadas a suplicas que la tercer dama de la Casa Ducal pronunciaba sin cesar.

.

Surcando los corredores plagados en oscuridad, visibles gracias algunos candelabros llenos de veladoras, Xerxes no disminuyó un sólo instante la velocidad que ejercía con sus piernas. Tan sólo tenía un objetivo en mente y este era escabullirse entre el anonimato que entregaba el silencio hasta finalmente desaparecer del peligro que representaba quedarse cuando había sido descubierto y fallado en su misión. Pero muy pronto comprendió que cumplir su cometido no sería fácil pues un ataque camuflado con las sombras -el cual casi no logró percibir- lo atacó a traición obligandole a saltar la reja conectada al pasamanos de las escaleras a la entrada principal; la aparición de unas extrañas esferas brillantes no le dieron tiempo a eludir el arsenal de golpes que le embistió al instante siguiente. En un intento desesperado por huir de tal agresión, el hombre albino se movió de un lado a otro hasta el momento que fue dañado en uno de sus hombros, optando por arrinconarse contra uno de los muros para ver descender al suelo la figura de un hombre de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre que sosteniendo un abanico se presentaba ante él con porte sereno y engreído. Xerxes pudo reconocerlo en cuanto su silueta abandonó la oscuridad, aquel individuo de extravagantes ataques se trataba de Rufus Barma, el peor oponente al que Break quería enfrentarse en una situación critica como aquella. No le importaba lo que él estuviera haciendo ahí precisamente esa noche pero entendía que enfrentarlo en su sofocante estado de pesadez no era la mejor opción así que no se evitó girarse para intentar escapar de nuevo. Sin embargo, no se percató que otros guardias de la mansión ya le estaban esperando para bloquear su salida y capturarlo después de que opusiera su mejor resistencia, y aún así no fue suficiente para superar a su captores.

—Átenlo al pilastrón— decretó el duque Barma con evidente indiferencia, mandato al que los guardias acataron al instante ante la vista de la primer dama Rainsworth que se presentaba a la escena postrada con elegancia sobre su silla de ruedas en compañía de sus damas y sirvientas personales. Xerxes se quejaba entre jadeos ahogados mientras su cuerpo y extremidades eran rodeadas por las poderosas cadenas de acero. El duque comenzó acercarse lentamente hasta su rendida figura. —Vamos a ver...— pronunció, inmune al sufrimiento que presentaba el albino ante el maltrato físico que recibía. —¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un hombre que ha conseguido irrumpir la tranquilidad de una de las Cuatro Casas Ducales principales... esto ya había ocurrido antes.

De un movimiento carente de tacto o delicadeza, Rufus haló de los plateados cabellos hacia arriba para descubrir el rostro en desdicha del hombre albino a la vista de su verdugo.

—Destacados y extintos irises rojos, piel extremadamente pálida... cabello plateado— observó detalladamente la anatomía de Xerxes, puntualizando en su cabeza las características fundamentales que podrían afirmar cada una de sus sospechas sobre el individuo a quien inspeccionaba; —... no puede tratarse de otro. Había escuchado rumores de que no era más que una leyenda urbana distribuida entre la nobleza para provocarse temor mutuo pero yo nunca creí que tu existencia se tratara de un mito. Eres el _Fantasma de Ojos Rojos_ , ¿cierto? O tal vez debería llamarte _Mad Hatter_.

Los pupilas de Xerxes vibraron, su cuerpo entero entró en estado de shock y su respiración irregular repentinamente se tranquilizó, confundiendo un poco al duque Barma quien lo había soltado sin sospechar un instante la razón de este nuevo comportamiento pues al principio parecía como si el intruso hubiese estado soportando el más agonizante dolor y ahora se veía tan apacible mientras estiraba en sus labios una sonrisa extraña, indescriptiblemente macabra.

—¡No lo lastimen!—. La voz de la heredera al ducado atrajo al instante las miradas confundidas de algunos de los presentes, incluyendo la dura pero curiosa de la anciana detenida junto a el hombre pelirrojo. Sharon se detenía al pie de las escaleras acompañada de una inconforme Alice quien al alcanzarla la había tomado de los hombros en un vano intento por devolverla a su habitación pues la tercer dama había estado actuando de una forma muy extraña desde que ella y su compañero la rescataron de ser presa fácil para su victimario. —¡No le hagan daño! ¡Él es mi _Soulmate_!

Su revelación causó gran controversia entre todo aquel que escuchó sus palabras, incluyendo a la joven guardia que no tardó en apartar su tacto de su querida protegida como si de pronto su cuerpo ardiera cual metal expuesto al fuego, repeliendola.

—¿ _Soulmate_?— repitió el duque Barma incrédulo ante tal afirmación. —Evita involucrar el mundo real con tus lecturas ficticias— exigió con dureza, cerrando el abanico que estuvo sosteniendo junto su mentón con un golpe seco que se proyectó en un metálico sonido al cerrarse. —Es imposible que este sujeto se trate de la persona a quien estás destinada.

—Es verdad, Sharon— espetó la primer dama Sheryl Rainsworth con gesto firme. —Este hombre ha intentado matarte.

—¡Lo juro! ¡Pude sentirlo hace un momento cuando nos tomamos de las manos!— alegó Sharon. —¡Debes creerme, abuela! Lo que experimenté con su tacto fue una sensación que jamas había sentido en mi vida, además no me asesinó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo... él realmente no quería matarme.

—Es normal en una persona sufrir diversas clases de sentimientos cuando su vida se encuentra en peligro de muerte— dijo Rufus luego de lanzar un bufido, evidenciando su burla hacia los argumentos desesperados que presentaba la joven heredera. —Si conseguiste escapar de este hombre no fue más que un milagro— agregó girándose a mirar de nuevo su reciente adquisición mas no le agradó la mueca que Xerxes aún le dedicaba sin signos de sumisión o frustración, esto le hizo irritarse. —Oye, ¿qué significa esa mirada?

Xerxes no respondió, limitándose a sostenerle al duque su penetrante inspección.

—¿Acaso no te importa el que hayas sido detenido? No creas que las palabras de Sharon van a salvarte. Después de esto, tu destino no es otro más que la muerte. Deberías estar lamentando eso y no sonreír como si fueras ajeno a todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

— _Eso era de esperarse, nunca creí que fueras lo suficiente valiente para matarme por tu cuenta. Te conozco, entre los plebeyos te conocemos como el rey de los cobardes_ — bramó una voz desconocida y chillona que el duque no tardó en clasificarla como el estilo que suelen usar los titiriteros para simular las voces de sus marionetas. Los labios de _Mad Hatter_ no se habían movido pero Rufus sabía que su prisionero era el único capaz de emitir una voz así de vulgar y burlona en medio del ambiente serio que llenaba el espacio.

—¿Qué haz dicho?

— _¿También eres sordo? Que divertido~ Nunca pensé que conocería al noble que se oculta bajo los vestidos de Sheryl Rainsworth. El depravado que prefiere meter su pene en una vagina arrugada antes que refugiar su estatus en un matrimonio arreglado._

—¡Insolente!—. El duque ascendió la altura del abanico que sostenía con claras intenciones de golpear a quien osaba retar su paciencia.

—¡No lo ataque!— advirtió Sharon pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el brazo entero del mercenario se soltó de sus ataduras con obvia intenciones de inmovilizar el brazo del duque para valerse de este movimiento y liberarse, por suerte, el duque reaccionó apartándose antes de que las bestiales fuerzas que repentinamente obtuvo Xerxes lo superaran y arrebatasen su abanico de hierro, aquel quien se echó a reír de forma desquiciada ante sus acciones evasivas.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— pensó en voz alta, contrariado por el repentino acontecimiento que también había tomado desprevenidos al resto de espectadores.—¿No había perdido todas sus energías?

— _Mad Hatter_...—; Sharon habló para sorpresa del duque Barma y la primer dama del linaje Rainsworth que miraron en su dirección, consternados. —Es un trastorno. _Mad Hatter_ toma el control de su cuerpo cuando su nombre es pronunciado tres veces por diferentes personas. Usted, duque Barma, ha dicho la tercera. Nunca debió decir su nombre...

—Sharon, ¿qué estás diciendo?— cuestionó Alice, incrédula. —¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Yo...—; Sharon sujetó su frente, reconociéndose perturbada, insegura, arrodillándose cuando sintió no sostendría más su propio peso. —Lo sé porque... la escucho, esa voz.

Las ojos purpuras de Alice temblaron, victimas de la preocupación y es que las palabras que pronunciaba su protegida no tenían sentido; estas parecían vehículo de una persona distinta, no de la dama inocente que había conocido en los jardines de la mansión el día que le fue otorgado el puesto de guardia ducal.

—Con que un trastorno, ¿eh?— el duque reflexionó sobre las palabras de la joven heredera sin molestarse en indagar sobre los detalles y miró al hombre de risa agita sin inmutarse por su semblante distorsionado, tan sólo considerando las posibilidades, fue un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la primera dama del recinto.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas al respecto, Ruf?

—Dudo que tu querida nieta hubiese tenido algún encuentro prohibido con este sujeto antes de que se infiltrara al edificio con la intención de matarla, además es cierto que _Mad Hatter_ no es alguien que se permita desperdiciar la oportunidad de masacrar a una victima, él simplemente pudo asesinarla una vez la encontró.

—¿Crees que las palabras de Sharon sean ciertas?

El pelirrojo sonrió con sorna mientras posaba sobre su barbilla la parte superior de su abanico metálico, riéndose de la simple idea expuesta por su adorada amante.

—Nunca he creído en esas burdas supersticiones sobre los _Soulmate's_ pero es un hecho que existe algo más allá de nuestro entendimiento abrazando este caso. _Mad Hatter_ podría serme de mucha utilidad si continua convida aunque eso pondría en peligro la vida de nuestra joven heredera.— La anciana volvió la mirada a su compañero de aristocracia, endureciendo la expresión calma de sus facciones, inmune incluso a la sonrisa ventajosa que le dedicó Rufus Barma al siguiente instante. —¿Qué dices, Sheryl? ¿Confiarías la vida de tu nieta a un experimento científico que persigue la veracidad de los Hilos Malditos?

—Sharon es muy importante para mi, duque. He velado por su seguridad desde que mi hija Shelly murió— espetó la primer dama en acento lastimero, aún torturada por el recuerdo de su joven hija en una cama soportando el atardecer de su vida. —Debe entender que es la única familia que poseo ahora, no me arriesgaré a perderla también.

—Supuse que diría eso— comentó Rufus tirando de las comisuras de sus labios para formar una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. —Entonces, ¿cuál la sentencia que sugiere establecer?

— _Mad Hatter_ debe ser decapitado justo ahora— declaró Sheryl sin atisbo alguno de culpa.

—Como ordenes, amor mio— asintió el duque Barma avanzando con ensayada gracia hacia el todavía sonriente prisionero.

—¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No lo hagas, abuela!— Sharon sollozó e imploró angustiada, retenida de su camino por la joven guardiana que no dudó sostenerla entre sus brazos con fuerza cuando la vio caminar con claras intenciones de interrumpir la declarada sentencia. Y no dejó de sujetarla pese a que en su interior estaba muriendo lentamente por ver a Sharon en ese estado tan deplorable, sentía a su corazón desgarrarse por ella y por el apego misterioso que demostraba por aquel sanguinario desconocido, distante a lo que significaba para su guardiana. ¿Dónde había quedado ella después de que la chica de acaramelados cabellos hubiese considerado a su asesino su _Soulmate_? ¿Dónde habían quedado tantos momentos compartidos? Alice simplemente no lo entendía y terminaba reconociéndose bañada por las lagrimas que no conseguían derramarse fuera de sus ojos.

—Es por tu bien, Sharon— susurró la anciana, intentando convencerse a sí misma pues escuchar a su inocente nieta tan alterada le oprimía el pecho.

Rufus finalmente se detuvo ante quien no perdía ni un sólo detalle en los movimientos de su verdugo, esperado, analizando la situación bajo su máscara contaminada de sonrisas demenciales. Vio a al duque guardar su abanico y desenvainar de su cintura una espada de brillante hoja dorada, la cual posicionó de forma horizontal, firme y amenazante antes de apresurarse a cortar de un movimiento su cuello.


	5. IV

**Capitulo 4**. "Hipnosis"

El brillo dorado que despedía la hoja de espada destelló iluminando la oscuridad entre los gritos desesperados de la tercer dama del linaje Rainsworth quien continuaba agitándose dentro de lo que cabía posible entre los brazos de su guardiana. Sheryl, junto a todos sus sirvientes y guardia noble de la mansión, observaban con atención cómo debía cumplirse el dictamen asignado. Aunque no era ortodoxo que un duque se encargase de ejecutar a un intruso por su mano, el folclor propio de la familia Rainsworth permitía que la Casas Ducales aliadas llevasen a cabo encargos importantes sin importar las circunstancias donde se encontrasen así que el hombre pelirrojo no tenía ningún inconveniente en mancharse con sangre si este era el mandato de la mujer con quien estaba profundamente enlazado pues las Casas Barma y Rainsworth compartían una estrecha amistad de más de trecientos años desde su fundación, por lo cual realizar encargos de tal calaña no eran nada en comparación a lo que solían hacer en la cama. Sheryl Rainsworth desprendía esa crueldad escasas ocasiones y Rufus no planeaba desperdiciarlo teniendo una charla amistosa para intentar convencerla sobre los beneficios que podrían tener al perdonarle la vida al intruso, él la conocía mejor que nadie y comprendía que tal tipo de situaciones no eran de sus preferencias pero debía admitir que le excitaba imaginarla rodeada de ese aura de incertidumbre que solía despedir de su silueta cuando estaba obligada asistir a una ejecución de la Orden Real; se permitiría el atrevimiento de recordarselo más parte para tener la dicha de probar en sus labios el elixir de un alma contaminada en culpa.

—En el nombre de las Casas Rainsworth y Barma, te sentencio a muerte— recitó, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión ensombrecida que era desprendida en el rostro de Xexes. —Y que Dios se apiade de tu alma.— Una vez dicho esto, el duque preparó la hoja en posición, mentalizado para ver a la sangre bullir fuera de aquel pálido cuello.

—¡Escapa, _Mad Hatter_!— exclamó Sharon con todas las fuerzas de su interior, dejando ir todo el aire que albergaba en sus pulmones.

No hacía falta más que un centímetro para que la filosa espada perforara la garganta del hombre albino cuando un repentino destello color carmesí rodeó por completo la silueta de Xerxes, consumiéndolo dentro de una capa atmosférica circular. Encandilado por aquella luz, el duque Barma retrocedió sus pasos, confundido, escéptico por lo que estaba ocurriendo y -antes de que pudiese notarlo- las cadenas que habían mantenido el cuerpo del mercenario cautivo se quebraron de una en una, permitiendole libertad de movimiento una vez más. Anticipando las intenciones del albino, Rufus ordenó a los guardias que atacaran a Xerxes quien, obteniendo la espada de uno de sus captores, defendió sin limitarse a cortar en medio de risas desquiciadas a quienes lo embestían para volver a encadenarlo. Sheryl vio a sus hombres caer muertos sobre los suelos de losa, mutilados de las formas más aberrantes que hubiese presenciado nunca, era casi antinatural que un solo hombre pudiera efectuar tales metodos en un momento tan preciso cuando era atacado a mil fuegos y por distintas direcciones. Sharon estaba aterrada por lo que acontecía ante sus ojos al igual que su guardiana por la forma en que los suelos se teñían de sangre y carne arrancada. Rufus Barma chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

—Vaya sujeto que es. Algo ha hecho que sea liberado— meditó en voz alta. —Ni hablar, tendré que hacerme cargo de él yo mismo, entonces podré resolver mis dudas.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Ruf— despidió la primer dama, inquieta.

—¡Sharon!—. El grito de Alice hizo a ambas cabezas nobles girarse a sus espaldas antes de poder impedir que la joven Rainsworth los evadiera para ir hacia donde yacía _Mad Hatter_ ya que sólo habían conseguido distinguir su figura abalanzándose sobre ellos para después alejarse de su control. Entonces había sido demasiado tarde para los dos que observaron estupefactos cómo ella cruzaba la linea de seguridad rumbo a la masacre que gestaba a sólo unos metros de la entrada.

—¡Sharon, detente!—. Y, acorde al grito angustiado de Sheryl, el duque se apresuró en alcanzar la silueta de la heredera del linaje pero una extraña fuerza hizo que cayera de rodillas, haciendo su cuerpo pesado como si unas manos lo tomaran de sus hombros y forzaran hacia el suelo, volviéndolo inesperadamente incompetente con la situación. Desconcertado intentó levantarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano, no podía moverse.

—¡Ruf!— Sheryl se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesta a llegar hasta el pelirrojo en su silla de ruedas pero fue retenida por sus damas de compañía.

—No debe ir, señora— suplicaron asustadas.

Mientras tanto, Sharon corrió sin detenerse, halada por una extraña fuerza hacia el albino,. A su alrededor no podía visualizar otra cosa además de muerte y destrucción pero ver a ese chico golpear sin parar los cadáveres la hacía sentirse miserable, incluso algunos de los soldados se abstuvieron de luchar más, dejando a Xerxes clavar la espada en los cuerpos inertes. No podía permitir que continuara pues muchos de aquellos guardias habían sido sus amigos y le dolía verles muertos en manos de aquel desconocido por quien podría dar la vida en ese momento. No sabía por qué, sólo comprendía que era su obligación detenerlo, de alguna manera sabía que había sido su culpa el que _Mad Hatter_ asesinase a tantos de su mansión y fuera libre de las ataduras que lo mantuvieron bajo control. Se detuvo cuando la mirada risueña de aquel hombre se alzó en su dirección sin perder ese brillo trastornado que contaminaba su semblante, distante, curioso. Y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos hasta empapar las delicadas mejillas de la joven dama hasta sonrojarlas, temerosa, ansiosa, destruida por dentro y por fuera pues no era esto lo que quería ver de su _Soulmate_ , no era este el destino por el que ella estuvo esperando toda su vida de forma inconsciente; no podía aceptar que esta fuera su condena, no si provenía de su _Soulmate_. No, Sharon estaba segura que no era por esto que habían tenido este encuentro y se convencía que era su deber sacar de la oscuridad a ese ser con quien había soñado sin conocerle y amado sin saber de quien se trataba. La voz en su cabeza le rogaba porque lo detuviese y ella no podía desobedecer cuando las circunstancias eran de tal gravedad; aquello debía parar.

—Detente por favor... no sigas— gimió, su voz temblando, su corazón oprimiendo su pecho sin compasión, recluido por una agonía indescifrable. —No sigas más...

Olvidando el peligro que en esos momentos el albino significaba, rompió la barrera que de forma invisible los dividía cual dimensión paralela, se adentró a la zona de Xerxes sin preocuparse esta vez por su vida; no sabía lo que hacía pero algo tenía claro en su mente y esto era frenar esas ansias asesinas que impulsaban a su _Soulmate_ suplicar por sangre. Le veía ahí sobre ocho cadáveres sangrantes, lo veía sucio por aquel perverso liquido carmesí que tanto servía a un organismo viviente y sintió compasión, absoluta y sincera compasión por él. Sharon no había dudado en tomarlo de sus mejillas para acercarse a su rostro y besarle en los labios, oscilando cual diminuta luciérnaga entre toda aquella infinita aberración, calmando el desenfrenado salvajismo de _Mad Hatter_ e incitándole desfallecer suavemente en los brazos de la joven noble al termino de tan cálido acto y ella lo recibió antes de caer juntos contra los cuerpos putrefactos completamente inconscientes. El duque Barma sintió a su cuerpo responderle al fin -aunque confundido- optó por ponerse de pie y acercarse de vuelta junto a la primer dama del linaje sin dejar de observar la escena.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?— cuestionó Sheryl, anonadada. Y Alice no había tardado más tiempo en volver a lado de su protegida para sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras otros sirvientes y guardias del recinto se apresuraban a brindarle su ayuda a la joven guardiana.

—Tal parece que nuestra joven heredera ha calmado a _Mad Hatter_ , no tengo pruebas factibles y no me agrada la idea de volver esto un hecho contundente, pero... de alguna manera esta es la verdad— dijo con evidente irritabilidad.

—¿Qué haremos con él?— quiso saber Sheryl con acento inquieto mientras veía con insistencia en dirección al mercenario quien yacía aún postrado en el suelo, ignorado por aquellos quienes priorizaban el cuidado a la heredera. —Después de lo que ha pasado sería contraproducente ejecutarlo, no cabe duda que posee fuerzas que ninguno de nosotros posee y no podemos arriesgarnos a que tales poderes tengan origen en la cuna del _Abyss_. Además, todo indica que no son sus intenciones lastimar a Sharon, al menos no aún.

—Sea lo que sea, me aseguraré de investigarlo a fondo— asintió Rufus también dirigiendo su mirada al aludido. —Su asistencia podría brindarnos información interesante—.

.

Cuando los rayos del sol se habían posado sobre su rostro y calentado sus hasta entonces frías mejillas, sus parpados respondieron al contacto temblando antes de abrirse y permitir que sus pupilas fueran interceptadas por aquel abrazante calor que la dejó ciega por un breve momento mientras buscaba acostumbrarse a este brillo. Deslizó una de sus manos por su frente para generar sombra sobre sus ojos antes de siquiera percatarse de la presencia que yacía sentada a la orilla de su cama y, curiosa, Sharon se esforzó en reconocer la identidad de aquella figura entre las espesas cortinas de luz.

—Veo que despertaste— dijo esta silueta, y no faltó más para que Sharon reconociera a quien había estado velando por su despertar en cualquier momento, esto le hizo sentirse inmensamente contenta al instante. Ningún despertar era tan grato cuando se encontraba en compañía de la siempre confiable castaña, su amiga, protectora y amante.

—Alice...

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza...

—Ya veo— asintió, guardando silencio al siguiente momento, esto confundió a la heredera pues tampoco había tardado en notar aquella tensión abordando el semblante normal de su acompañante. No era común en Alice demostrar tan evidentemente los sentimientos que la aturdían así que no consideró mala idea levantarse de su lecho para enfrentarla adecuadamente e intentó atraer su mirada colocando una de sus manos encima de la mano de Alice que se había mantenido tensa sobre las sabanas blancas.

—¿Sucede algo?— cuestionó en acento preocupado, sanador.

—No es nada— respondió la castaña, de forma escueta y evasiva, cortante.

—Anda, Alice. Sabes que puedes decírmelo, acordamos que no nos guardaríamos secretos la una a la otra y que siempre nos diríamos lo que nos molesta. Fue nuestro pacto desde que decidimos comenzar esta relación, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sharon afianzó el contacto entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con ternura y cierta posesividad, intentando transmitir los sentimientos que empezaban a rodear su anatomía debido al misterio que pretendía establecer la castaña entre ellas. Alice se percató del gesto sonrojándose en respuesta pero no le devolvió a su compañera la mirada, insegura de exteriorizar lo que atormentaba su cabeza, presa de sentires y pensamientos que jamas había experimentado desde que aquella unión amorosa las enlazó a una serie de circunstancias que sólo los matrimonios vivían; algo sagrado y discreto, lleno de pureza.

—Sólo...—; comenzó sintiendo a los nervios quemarle, arrinconarla al borde de la desesperación, desacostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. —¿Por qué estabas tan desesperada por salvar a ese hombre?

Sharon se tensó, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegando a su memoria como olas incansables sobornadas por miles de sentimientos que no reconocía reales sino obra de una ilusión incomprensible, incierta como el temor que había golpeado su vientre ante la menor posibilidad de ver a _Mad Hatter_ muerto. Ahora que estaba consciente de sus acciones no podía discernir lo que realmente buscó al salvarle la vida a su asesino. ¿Fue compasión? Pero, ¿hacia qué? ¿Hacia el hecho de que él le había dicho que eran _Soulmate's_? No lo creía posible pues ese hombre antes intentó asesinarla y desde el momento que habían entrelazado sus dedos se dio cuenta de que era alguien especial pero aquello no justificaba que pusiera en riesgo la vida de miles de soldados al servicio de la Casa Rainsworth, la irracionalidad con la que se comportó esa noche no podría justificarse con nada, ni siquiera con su ferviente deseo de evitar una sola muerte cuando -en el proceso- se habían cobrado muchas más de hombres con honor a diferencia de aquel misterioso mercenario. La voz que le estuvo susurrando indicaciones en todo momento parecía la culpable de que empleara tan irracional comportamiento, mas no estaba segura de qué había sido y por qué no había logrado resistirse a obedecer, incluso parecía que se tratara de un muy absurdo sueño el que de pronto escuchase a una voz contra su oído.

—No lo sé... no sé qué fue lo que me pasó— admitió pues no encontraba una respuesta lógica que indicara la razón de su desesperación pues no conseguía resolver el dilema atado a ese momento y no se creía capaz de responder a algo que no comprendía. —¿Estabas preocupada por mi?— cuestionó con una sutil y agradable sonrisa cariñosa. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer todo lo que hice.

Unos instantes el silencio reinó sobre sus bocas las cuales parecieron sellarse por completo mientras Sharon trataba encontrar una razón entre todo el desorden de ideas. Pero, más que cualquier otra cosa, temía que Alice no fuese a perdonarla, le asustaba verse separada de ella sentimentalmente por un descuido tan grave como aquel que había cometido. ¿Ella la culpaba? ¿Dudaba de todas las cosas que había susurrado a su oído después de haber terminado uno de sus encuentros furtivos? Sharon no quería perderla pero la voz que emergió fuera de su garganta aplastaron las miles de preguntas que habían empezado a saturar su cabeza sin la menor intención de permitirle un escape, enviando a su espina dorsal un escalofrío que contradictoriamente devolvió la vitalidad a su sistema.

—Creí que te habías olvidado de mi— dijo Alice, sofocada por la maraña de emociones contaminando su interior, palabras que tomaron a la joven heredera por sorpresa para ser tocada al instante por una onda profunda de calidez. Inútilmente buscó evadir el arrasador efecto que tuvo sobre ella y no acertó sino a sonreír enternecida por tan hermosa confesión cuando la personalidad de su guardiana no solía demostrar su lado más sensible; y el que fuera merecedora de tremenda demostración de cariño la derretía entera.

—Alice— susurró su nombre rompiendo la distancia, abalanzándose sobre ella con la pasión y delicadeza que se había arraigado en su cuerpo tras el tiempo compartiendo un rincón de las salas, una cama en la recamara y una bañera llena de agua como secreto para todo el edificio sistematizado socialmente.

En ese momento Sharon no necesitaba más que la sensación de aquella boca dulce devorando la suya, no precisaba el sabor de otros labios que no fueran los de aquella mujer que aprendió amar más de lo que cualquiera en su circulo supondría nunca; en ese instante Sharon no quería saber más la existencia de otro _Soulmate_ en su vida ya que, según su propio juicio, ella ya había encontrado el lugar donde pertenecía y rellenado el hueco que partía en dos su corazón por los deberes recurrentes. Había encontrado alguien a quien amar aún si esta relación prohibida fuera en contra de todos los principios con los cuales creció, siéndole inculcados a la fuerza, pues no era incorrecto el amor cuando existe un respeto y lealtad tan desinteresado capaz de romper con todas las leyes sin derrumbar la amistad de dos mujeres luchando por la libertad de sus elecciones. Alice respondió a cada uno de los besos que Sharon estructuró, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos hirviendo en su vientre y se sujetó a sus hombros encontrando una emoción sin nombre en la forma como Sharon la abrazaba, amoldandola a su cuerpo e intereses. La joven guardiana había notado cómo le faltaba el aire, a merced de las sensaciones, y Sharon continuó besándola con determinación, empeñándose recordar cuánto amaba a la chica con quien estaba dispuesta perder hasta la última gota de sangre. Sólo una extraña bruma en su memoria le impedía tomar el beso que compartía con Alice de forma honda, el recuerdo de los labios de _Mad Hatter_ hicieron a Sharon inquietarse.

.

Sin darse cuenta la consciencia volvía a su cuerpo. El alma -figurativamente- desprendida de su masa corporal había vuelto para despertarle de un profundo sueño donde sólo reinaba la oscuridad eterna. Sus oídos, aturdidos por un extraño efecto de inconsciencia prolongada, reconocían la nitidez de una voz que conocía perfectamente; la voz de Emily le llamaba desde las sombras, saturando sus sentidos con la ayuda de los altibajos componiendo aquellas inexistentes cuerdas vocales pululando sobre el quieto ambiente pues aunque sus parpados se abrieron no concretó distinguir figura alguna entre el espacio negro que percibía. Palabras molestas, palabras sollozantes, gritos y risas lentamente estallaban contra sus oídos, transportándolo a una dimensión desconocida y no era aquella la primera vez que le sucedía mas aún ignoraba la razón tras esa serie de ruidos y voces susurrantes.

— _Haz fallado como Mad Hatter. ¡Mad Hatter fue vencido al fin! ¡Ha perdido su sombrero!_ — exclamó la voz de Emily burlonamente, liberando una fuerte carcajada, camuflada por el silencio, perdida cual aguja en un pajar. El aroma a humedad inundó las fosas nasales de Xerxes, la sensación de yacer suspendido en el viento tornándose cada vez más fuerte.

" _La hemos encontrado."_

 _"No hay manera"_

 _"Es oscuro... demasiado oscuro..."_

 _"No estamos solos"_

 _"¿Qué harás con ella ahora que la haz encontrado?"_

—¿Qué haré?— se cuestionó a sí mismo, coordinándose con las voces a su alrededor, lentamente recobrando la compostura, reconociendo cada una de sus extremidades, la sensibilidad en los nervios tejiendo su anatomía. Sintió sus brazos ser aferrados por un frío metal y a sus piernas flotar en la atmósfera sujetas a nada más que unas cadenas que le sostenían en el muro que impactaba contra su espalda. Entonces la borrosa imagen de sus recuerdos comenzaron a danzar sobre sus neuronas, despertandolo al pasado por una brevedad de segundo, trayéndole la imagen de una boca en sus labios. —Sharon Rainsworth... ella... nos detuvo...— reflexionaba, emitiendo con dificultad las palabras fuera de su cavidad, con la garganta adolorida. —¿Qué significa esto? No tiene sentido.

— _Desde el principio nada ha tenido sentido, se suponía que esos hilos no debían estar ahí y tú nunca debiste ser capaz de verlos tampoco._

—Es cierto... pero, sin importar la razón de este poder, ningún hilo rojo debería ser capaz de cambiar nada. Algo extraño sucedió en el momento que ella dijo mi nombre... y el de _Mad Hatter_. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasó... quiero verla.

— _¡Jehe ~! Es por ella que ahora estamos encerrados, ¡lo sabía! Debiste matarla antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Ahora seremos ejecutados._

—Ella no lo permitiría...

— _¡No la conoces!_ _—_ exclamó Emily riendo, regocijándose en las penumbras del calabozo donde ambos yacían. _—_ _¡Estoy segura de que te ha entregado, al igual que tus padres! ¡No significas nada para ella!_

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del hombre albino, sentimientos distorsionados por la voz de Emily que se deslizaba a través de la oscuridad hasta sus oídos, volviendole imposible determinar desde dónde provenía, aún así convencido de que necesitaba escucharla aunque sus comentarios desconsiderados lo torturasen más de lo que nunca admitiría.

—No significo nada... apuesto que es así. No es diferente a ellos.

— _Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros._

—Es verdad.

— _No necesitamos de nadie._

—Así es.

— _¿Quién necesita cordura? ¿¡Quién la necesita a ella!?_ _—_ dijo Xerxes en medio de gritos, imitando la voz de Emily y alzando la mirada al infinito simulado por el techo negro sobre su cabeza. En medio de carcajadas se dejó perder, desintegrar cualquier pensamiento innecesario e imagen sanadora. Tan solitario como estaba se permitió olvidarse de su propia locura, acompañarse de Emily quien habitaba siempre en su cabeza. Aunque su muñeca no estuviera ahí físicamente, Emily permanecería a su lado, de ello se convenció mientras se burlaba con ella del infortunio que deseaba consumirlo; cortarlo en pedazos. Ella le dijo que no valía la pena deprimirse y Xerxes estaba de acuerdo con ella. Ambos rieron y conversaron animadamente de cuál sería su próximo movimiento, lo que harían para escapar, a las personas que asesinarían en el proceso, las mentiras que le dirían a sus captores, hablaron de todo mientras ambos eran tragados por las tinieblas del calabozo, abrazados por el aroma a humedad y metales oxidados.


	6. V

**Capitulo 5**. "Juegos"

El agua caliente se derramó de forma estruendosa fuera de la bañera donde Vincent había dejado sumergir su cuerpo desnudo, expulsando el penúltimo suspiro de la noche dejó reposar su nuca sobre filo de porcelana sin evitarse cerrar los ojos en medio de la tenue luz de las veladoras a su alrededor. Su cabello se distribuyó por la superficie del agua tan sólo sumergiéndose algunas puntas, mojándose un poco más entre el movimiento que empleó mientras se acomodaba para quedarse quieto unos instantes pues el estrés que había sufrido aquel día no podía ser calmado ni mucho menos reducido a menos que imaginara estar en otro lugar, quizás en el campo, en algún callejón; o tal vez muerto. Nunca hubiese podido suponer que el sicario por el que no tuvo esperanzas de conocer lo dejaría apañárselas para escapar de sospecha. _Mad Hatter_ había establecido que el dinero no le importaba y que -sin duda alguna- estaba demente, pero jamas esperó que desaparecería una vez le dio la información que quería sin sentir mayor interés por él una vez le brindó referencias sobre su objetivo. Luego de esta hórrida experiencia, Vincent se recordaría no abrir la boca sino hasta estar a salvo de acusaciones y estafas pues incluso Gilbert por un momento había dudado de los testimonios de su propio hermano cuando fue interrogado al respecto y puesto bajo vigilancia mientras yacían dentro del edificio. Las amenazas de sus anfitriones no habían faltado para arrinconarlos a usar sus pistolas y crear el baño de sangre que bien tentaron a los impulsos de Vincent desde que se dudó de sus palabras; reconocía que podía ser un traidor y un asesino que ataca por la espalda en el peor de los casos pero nunca un cobarde que hace movimientos tan indiscretos al momento de ejecutar a quien sea se interponga en su camino, él poseía cerebro, no era como los inútiles que quisieron obligarlo a confesar crímenes no cometidos y que bien callados se quedaron cuando expuso argumentos irrefutables ante el mismísimo dueño del linaje.

Por si hubiera sido poco, en su retorno a la mansión Nightray, su padre adoptivo se había puesto demasiado pesado también; el simple recuerdo a Vincent lo puso de mal humor ya que no recordaba otro error como este por el que debieran ser reprendidos de esa manera. En realidad, desde que Gilbert y él fueron adoptados por ese matrimonio, no habían hecho escándalos tan terribles así que la cabeza del ducado Nightray no tenía razones suficientes para enfurecerse tanto, mucho menos si resolvieron el problema por sí solos sin enemistarse con alguien importante. La comprensión que había necesitado entonces se la debía al más joven de sus hermanos adoptivos pues sin la intervención y palabras de Elliot todo este asunto se habría complicado más de lo merecido, así que se recordaría darle una recompensa por enfrentarse así a su padre por Gil y por él. Habiéndose relajado por completo, terminó de ducharse antes de andar de vuelta a su dormitorio donde la figura inmóvil de su sirvienta personal lo recibió, dedicándole una mirada igual de apagada, carente de las emociones que una persona común desbordaría por medio de sus ojos; Echo no era así, no demostraría emociones a menos que Vincent lo solicitara así que, al verla, no se evitó sonreír complacido con este hecho. Su juguete tenía ese don de provocarle alegría pues cuando la veía cual muñeca de estantería le trasmitía ese sentimiento indicador de que siempre existiría alguien en peores condiciones.

—Buenas noches, Mr. Vincent*. He preparado su atuendo de noche— dijo la joven peliplata extendiendo la ropa perfectamente doblada en dirección al recién llegado.

—No lo usaré— espetó el rubio sin mirarla, encaminándose al pulcro sillón colocado en el rincón de la habitación donde reposaba su bata para dormir. —He decidido cancelar todos mis compromisos.— Y, desprendiéndose de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, dejó a la desnudez mostrarse al ambiente sin importarle ser visto por la joven a sus espaldas, después de todo no existía zona en su piel que ambos desconocieran cuando la peliplata le fue entregada para cualquier clase necesidad, incluyendo la sexual; —... estoy muy cansado.

—Iré avisarles.— Echo se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a salir de la habitación con el mismo semblante impenetrable hasta que la voz de Vincent volvió a emerger fuera de su garganta en un acento galante y conquistador, raspando con la intensidad de una lija de herrería la quietud atmosférica, esta se corrompía cuando le eran otorgadas buenas ideas.

—No es necesario, Echo. Tengo otro trabajo para ti— dijo y la aludida se paralizó en su lugar sin saber de qué manera actuar ahora que estaba segura lo que ocurriría esa noche pero sólo devolvió la mirada al dueño de su existencia mostrando una mirada seria, aguardando por indicaciones. —Ve a la cama y desnúdate. No esperes que yo vaya junto a ti, esta noche sólo me apetece observar así que hazlo bien.

—Si, Mr. Vincent— asintió la joven con cierta mecanicidad antes de dirigir sus pasos al sitio mencionado. Subió con marcada delicadeza a la acolchonada superficie sintiendo a los nervios apoderarse de ella una vez reconoció los estándares de la situación, ser un juguete usado para nada más que diversión, humillándose para ofrecer entretenimiento, ordenes que no le ofrecían algo a cambio igual que una esclava comprada. Vincent le había arrebatado su primera vez, mancillado todo lo sentimentalmente sagrado para las mujeres, aquello que se suponía debía ser satisfactorio para ambas partes y le aterraba pensarse sin arrepentimiento de todo lo que hizo y aún hace por y con su verdugo. Aquel malnacido a quien no era capaz de odiar, mas le temía como al monstruo de sus peores pesadillas porque Vincent era todo y nada de lo que una mujer cuerda desearía de un amante; Echo lo experimentaba día tras día y a veces dudaba de su cordura por evadir los impulsos de escapar ante la menor oportunidad, porque temía a las consecuencias y al mismo tiempo sabía que no quería alejarse sin importar los castigos a los que sería sometida su mente. Se llevó los dedos a los botones de su vestido azul, desabotonandolos con las manos temblorosas, quiso tranquilizarse con el hecho de que esta vez no haría más que desnudarse pero el quedar una vez más desnuda a la vista del noble Nightray la dejaba sin aliento.

—¿Sucede algo, Echo?— cuestionó Vincent desde su posición, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa amable, imitando a la ternura. En respuesta Echo levantó la mirada, fingiendo compostura aunque se encontraba sumamente intranquila por dentro, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería por no acatar ordenes. Convencida decidió que no aplazaría más el momento.

—No, Mr. Vincent.

Superando la incertidumbre prosiguió con abrir la prenda que la vestía por delante, deslizando los hombros fuera de los lienzos de algodón, descubriendo su pecho y ajustado corset a la intemperie, la frialdad del ambiente le recordó la estación de año y se estremeció un poco mientras se acomodaba para desnudar también sus caderas, sintiendo a sus mejillas calentarse cuando notó que la mirada atenta del joven noble era cada vez más penetrante, avergonzada volvió para recostarse y recorrer el vestido sobre sus delgadas piernas, llevándose consigo las largas medias blancas. Sin importar las veces que estuvo desnuda a la vista de Vincent, hacerlo de esta manera siempre la incomodaba.

—Estás mejorando— felicitó el joven Nightray con una sonrisa tenue. —Tus movimientos al quitarte la ropa han sido estimulantes esta vez. Ahora sólo tienes que retirar el corset de tu cuerpo y habremos terminado.— Su afirmación tomó a Echo por sorpresa, no era usual que le pidiera quitarse la ropa sin deshacerse de todas las prendas que la cubrían. ¿Acaso no quería verla completamente desnuda? Echo era consciente -más que nadie- de que su cuerpo era bajo en proporciones femeninas pero esto nunca pareció molestarle al Nightray dentro de actividades corporales más íntimas. Con esos pensamientos plagados en duda se había quedado estática, sin concretar el último mandato asignado, impacientando a su espectador quien suspiró con irritación al darse cuenta de la escasa atención que estaba recibiendo. —Date prisa, Echo. Mis intenciones son ir a dormir temprano.

—Si, Mr. Vincent— Echo asintió, recomponiéndose del breve congelamiento. Movió sus brazos tras la espalda, la cual arqueó, dejando a su cuello y nuca cargar con todo el peso mientras desamarraba los listones que aferraban el corset a su cuerpo y entonces lo apartó de su cintura, quedando libre, con esto presagiando el tan esperado final por el que Vincent había aguardado quieto en el sillón, este no dudó un instante más en ponerse de pie para acercarse a la cama con claras intenciones de recostarse..

—¿Te apetece dormir conmigo, Echo?

—Si Mr. Vincent lo desea, Echo lo hará— respondió la joven haciéndose a un lado cuando el rubio se había posado en su lado favorito de la cama.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes derecho a la voluntad propia. Eres sólo una muñeca— mencionó Vincent, hastiado de las mismas respuestas que su delgada y pequeña acompañante le brindaba cuando le nacía comportarse cortés incluso dentro de su recamara pues tal parecía que Echo no comprendía que una insignificante muestra de amabilidad hacia ella se trataba de algo valioso; Vincent no estaba obligado a tratarla con gentileza después de todo así que le sería de ayuda que su juguete supiera leer entre lineas sus buenas intenciones con ella. No con cualquiera tenía estos sinceros impulsos de preguntar por una actividad que a él le gustaría llevar a cabo pues, aunque hubiese compartido la cama con innumerables mujeres antes, con nadie más que con su hermano Gilbert o Echo sentía verdaderos deseos de hacerlo como tal sin mediar los molestos pretextos que solía usar para no quedar mal con sus compañías una vez le fuese concedido el derecho de ejercitarse en la sexualidad. Claro que Echo no era la persona con la que él realmente quería estar cerca durante las noches frías pero, a falta de milagros, se conformaba con las comodidades recurrentes en su vida ya que Echo siempre estaría ahí para él y como lo estableciera él mismo. Su hermano Gilbert jamas lo aceptaría, estaba consciente de ello; sus ocupaciones, encargos de último momento y excusas siempre estaban antes que pasar un tiempo de calidad con Vincent, era lo acostumbrado y el rubio no se sentía con el derecho de quejarse a pesar de todo.

—Puede contarme si hay algo que le preocupa.— La voz serena y falta de carisma de Echo consiguieron alertar a Vincent de su propia mirada petrificada en el vacío, sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta que no había realizado algún otro movimiento a favor de la larga siesta que se disponía tomar, de la cual alegó ser su principal objetivo.

—No seas tonta. Eres la menos indicada para escuchar mis preocupaciones— replicó acomodándose bajo las sabanas de espaldas a su compañera quien no dejó de mirarlo aún después de haber sido figurativamente hecha a un lado. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Mr. Vincent.— Dejándose caer poco a poco sobre la esponjosa superficie, Echo se dispuso cumplir con los mandatos que le habían sido ofrecidos en forma de sugerencias sin molestarse en vestirse de nuevo, aquello sólo significaba que Vincent quería un poco más de calor por su parte, de otra manera pudo ordenarle que se vistiera o tal vez lo había olvidado. No importaba, Echo no quería recibir más indicaciones por ese día. Aunque en realidad dormir junto a Vincent no se tratase de nada placentero para ella, sin duda, la cama donde él solía descansar sí lo era, y mucho. Se acurrucó junto al cálido cuerpo de su dueño y dormitó, cerrando los ojos, compartiendo su calor con él.

.

Entre el silencio, tan sólo quebrantado por el sonido de hojas deslizándose unas contra otras, Rufus y Sheryl yacían de pie revisando los últimos informes de la noche anterior dentro de la oficina destinada a trabajos de escritorio urgentes mientras los primeros rayos solares entraban por las ventanas iluminando sus profundas lecturas; esperando, pues el suceso más importante al que debían darle desenlace continuaba inconcluso y ninguno de ellos podría irse cuando todo permanecía en el aire. Sheryl, frente al escritorio, deslizaba las hojas escritas por la superficie de madera, tomando aquellas que revelaran datos a considerar respecto a las leyes gubernamentales rigiendo a la nobleza y Rufus, posado en el filo del reposabrazos de un sillón cercano, sostenía el grupo de hojas de forma aburrida sin evitarse dirigirle una mirada inquisidora a su acompañante. Ya habían discutido las pruebas que serían sometidas, ahora lo único que debían hacer era esperar y entonces determinar si era conveniente mantener el plan de acción recién establecido o abortar de acuerdo a las reacciones de su prisionero ya que -según palabras de la primer dama- arriesgar demasiado a Sharon se encontraba fuera de discusión así que al duque le convenía proteger el buen humor de su amante antes que alguna brusca maniobra de su parte. Aunque no poseía una especie de apego con la heredera del linaje, la chica continuaba siendo lo suficiente ingenua para que Sheryl decidiera sobreprotegerla aún de él, tal vez porque Rufus no dudaba implementar métodos poco convencionales cuando de investigación se trataba. Entonces el sonido de dos golpes llamando a la puerta alertó las miradas de ambos en dirección a la entrada. Sheryl devolvió la mirada a su elegante taza de humeante té que descansaba en el escritorio al adivinar el origen del llamado, Rufus respondió a este enseguida.

—Adelante— indicó con voz firme y en respuesta la puerta se abrió para mostrar la figura de su sirviente más leal, Reim Lunettes que retornaba de una misión importante para atender el siguiente encargo de su amo quien se había negado hablarlo en la Casa Barma por precaución; nadie ajeno a ellos y los sirvientes de la mansión debía enterarse lo que acontecía en el interior de la Casa Rainsworth, de otro modo los escándalos se generarían en un simple e insignificante parpadeo para decrecer la confianza otorgada a la familia.

—¿Usted ha solicitado mis servicios, amo Rufus?

—Lunettes, justo a tiempo— declaró el hombre pelirrojo alzándose gallardo y dirigiéndose a él con pasos lentos pero decididos. —Supongo que con ayuda del mensajero que he enviado a buscarte ya debes estar enterado de lo sucedido, por lo tanto, como hombre de mi absoluta confianza, quiero que me brindes el beneficio de la duda. ¿Podrías encargarte de vigilar a nuestro prisionero por mi?

—Disculpe, Mr. Rufus*— le interrumpió Reim, un poco aturdido por el reciente informe que no había terminado de comprender del todo aún cuando le fue dicho de manera directa por uno de sus compañeros. —Este prisionero que usted menciona, ¿tiene algo importante que ofrecerle? Con todo respeto, considero que puede ser mortalmente peligroso soltarlo siquiera haberlo capturado.

—¿Oh? Como siempre no eres alguien fácil de convencer, me gusta mucho eso de ti— comentó Rufus con una sonrisa halagadora mientras deslizaba el borde de su abanico contra sus labios, acción que consiguió su objetivo de hacer a Reim sonrojar ligeramente ante los recuerdos. Entonces el gesto del duque retornó a su actitud seria. —Así es, nuestra adquisición no es una fuente confiable y peca de inaccesible. Sin embargo, es por eso que te he llamado a ti antes que a ninguno de nuestros soldados ya que esto tiene que ver con nuestra pequeña investigación clandestina.— Reim reaccionó al informe. —Aunque no es un hecho sólido, sospecho que esta captura está relacionada con la leyenda de los Hilos Malditos, aquellos que sugieren conectarse directamente con las entrañas del _Abyss_.

—¿Podría ser eso posible?

—No puedo decirlo con total seguridad pero el comportamiento de nuestra _dulce_ heredera y el "sombrerero demoníaco" proponen esa posibilidad.— La expresión calmada del joven sirviente se deformó a una más alterada, reconociendo el origen del último nombramiento y perturbándose con la simple idea de que tal evento fuese siquiera creíble. Durante tanto tiempo había estado escuchando relatos desagradables sobre _Mad Hatter_ y sus sobrenaturales hazañas en el mundo delictivo, y ser recibido con un testimonio de captura era increíble para Lunettes, casi imposible. _Mad Hatter_ no se trataba de cualquier clase de asesino, según decían los rumores, era el demonio mismo encarnado en hombre. —Es por eso que necesito de alguien que lo mantenga controlado y le ayude a comportarse como un sirviente más de la Casa Rainsworth en caso de acceder a nuestras condiciones.

—¿Cómo podría ser yo la mejor opción para este trabajo?— renegó Reim apenado, bajando la mirada al sentirse indigno de tremenda responsabilidad. —Jamas he combatido con nadie y mis conocimientos al respecto se reducen a una octava parte en defensa personal.

—Sé a lo que te refieres— se mofó Rufus sintiendo a sus labios dulces ante aquella muestra de ineptitud por parte de su subordinado. —Pero no te elegí por tus nulas habilidades de batalla o por tu indiscutible lealtad a la Casa Barma, te escogí entre tantos otros de mis sirvientes personales porque este letal demonio que ha aterrado a miles de personas no es otro que un conocido tuyo.

—¿Eh?—. Esta vez Reim no sólo se reconoció sorprendido sino que se descubrió desorientado por la dirección en que marchaban las palabras de su amo cuya sonrisa plagada en alevosía parecía tenderle una soga con la cual debiera fabricarse un nudo inamovible sobre su garganta y ahorcarse con esta.

—Probablemente no lo sabías pero has estado contactándote con él a mis espaldas.— El cuerpo entero de Reim se congeló siquiera escuchar tal afirmación, alterándose a gravedad en consecuencia. Incapaz de mentir o eludir lo recién dicho, quedándose completamente sin habla. —¿En verdad creíste que no estaría enterado?— Una nueva sonrisa pretenciosa se asomó en los labios del pelirrojo mientras saboreaba en secreto la derrota donde terminaría confinado su leal sirviente después de esta charla. —Aunque en cada una de esas encubiertas reuniones tú no pudiste darte cuenta de que se trataba del Sombrerero ya que siempre fue conocido por ti como el _Fantasma de Ojos Rojos_.

El ambiente en la oficina se volvió pesada para Reim quien entonces había sellado la libertad incondicional de su voz en lo profundo de sus pulmones, inservible como el uso necesario de sus neuronas en esos precisos momentos. Sheryl observaba en silencio pero su mirada lo juzgaba entre las sombras como cualquier verdugo, un cazador silencioso que aguarda por un mal movimiento para ejecutar sus despiadados ataques, y el duque Barma también permanecía, sonriente, altivo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Los sucesos danzando frente a él eran más que inesperados o peligrosos, Reim no podía hacer más que bajar la cabeza y aceptar cualquier castigo o beneficio oscilando contra su integridad moral; estaba condenado a girar su canoa hacia direcciones donde empujaban las turbias corrientes de agua. Reim Lunettes no era apto para negar ordenes o interponerse en estas, sólo actuar cual títere en escenario

.

El sonido de pasos huecos resonando con singular estruendo sobre la atmósfera advirtieron los instintos prematuros en Xerxes cuya consciencia volvía de un largo viaje de vuelta al mundo real tan sólo para percatarse de esos sonidos rebotando de un muro a otro, sofocándolo dentro de su humor arrojado por un pozo negro, descargando sobre él aquel cansancio que lo abatía tras largas jornadas inmóvil. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni le interesaba, pero el silencio de Emily lo hacía sentirse sumamente desgastado. Levantó la mirada cuando los pasos cesaron lo suficiente cerca para adivinar que venían por él, antes de encontrarse con aquella silueta femenina suspendida con firmeza justo detrás de los barrotes de hierro. No consiguió reconocer a quién pertenecían esos pliegos de tela con colores brillantes pues una capa que escondía su rostro le impedía encontrar una identidad concreta en esa figura que -por un instante- consideró fantasmal aunque su sentido visual terminó por confundirle con Charlotte, tal vez porque era la única mujer que frecuentaba, tal vez porque era la única figura femenil que recordaba ahora mismo. La negrura del lugar había nublado incluso su sentido de percepción mental, provocandole ligeros espasmos por cada articulación componiendo su cuerpo.

—Xerxes Break, ¿cierto?—. El tono delgado de aquella voz ayudó a Xerxes comprender que definitivamente aquella mujer no era Lottie, aunque su voz no era del todo aguda presumía pertenencia de una mujer joven, él casi adivinaba a quien, además no había forma de que Charlotte estuviera en aquel lugar, considerando dónde se encontraba y los fallos que había cometido después de todo. El hilo de sus pensamientos se quebrantó al ver la manera en que aquella chica descendía tras su nuca la capucha, mostrando las facciones de la joven por la que fue enviado a ese lúgubre sitio, la razón principal por la que el hilo en su dedo meñique se había tensado en su dirección; Sharon Rainsworth lo observaba con una mueca seria, dolorosamente indiferente. —Finalmente puedo hablarte de frente.

—Hola, señorita— le saludó imitando la curvatura de una sonrisa cordial en sus labios aunque en lo profundo de su ser lo que más deseaba en esos instantes era abrazar con sus dedos el cuello de la joven hasta dejarla sin aire que respirar. —Me gustaría decir que me siento honrado por verla de nuevo, desafortunadamente hacerlo significaría mentir horriblemente y odio mucho las mentiras.

—Estoy segura de eso— afirmó Sharon manteniendo su porte inflexible. —Debe ser molesto ser atendido por alguien quien se suponía no debería habitar más este mundo.

—Me ilusiona que lo comprenda— dijo el hombre albino con un bufido. —Pensé que la nobleza no poseía cerebro para nada más que apartar la hora del té y organizar fiestas empresariales. Me conmueve saber que al menos existe alguien con escasa cultura humanitaria.

—Los eventos de la nobleza son nicho de negocios— aseveró Sharon modificando el tono suave de su voz a uno más severo pues el comentario de su prisionero le había molestado. —Contrario a lo que muchos habitantes piensan, los nobles nos enriquecemos de conocimientos y folclor tanto como podemos.

—Y aprovecharse de los recursos de la mejor manera que les sea posible, no creas que los plebeyos no estamos conscientes de ello. Son nuestros guías, pero en tercer plano ya que en realidad no nos beneficia el que existan. Esta es sólo una opinión personal, y con todo el respeto que merece la señorita frente a mi,— Break hizo una breve pausa para inclinarse hacia adelante, acentuando la sonrisa burlona que yacía extendida cual alfombra en su pálido rostro; —...las Casas Ducales deberían desaparecer.

—Apuesto a que quien te contrató para matarme piensa lo mismo que tú, de otro modo, me parece injustificable el que te enviara para desaparecer a la hija única de mi familia.

Xerxes envió una fuerte y larga carcajada herir a gravedad la oscuridad que se cernía sobre sus cuerpos, viciandolos con sus sombras, obligando a su anatomía retorcerse en placer a causa de las incompetentes tácticas verbales que Sharon había optado implantar con el objetivo de arrancarle la verdad tras su fallido asesinato. Xerxes no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que algo le había divertido tanto, gracias a ello podía darse el lujo de brindarle un poco de crédito a la heredera del linaje; sin ella y sus inútiles palabras, el hombre albino se hubiese atragantado con el resentimiento que lo forzaba actuar de manera arrogante.

—¡Usted piensa demasiado, señorita!— exclamó con la gracia cómica vibrando aún en su garganta. Sharon se tensó con anticipación, repudiando aquella risa contagiosa, herida moralmente pues, desde su perspectiva, se estaba burlando de ella. —Los clientes de sicarios independientes como yo no suelen poseer objetivos tan grandes, en realidad sólo soy contratado por aquellos que ansían una venganza grotesca, del tipo que satisfaga sus más ocultos apetitos. Lamento informarle que usted no representa una verdadera amenaza para aquellos que desean un cambio en el sistema de Inglaterra, sólo puedo afirmar que se ha hecho de un importante enemigo, socialmente hablando, por supuesto. Al menos yo no le temería si tuviera que enfrentarla para conducir mis ambiciones hasta el trono de la monarquía, de hecho, creo que por ser usted una joven tan atractiva la asesinaría de forma gratuita.

—Entiendo— replicó la tercer dama en acento pasible, resintiendo en su pecho el ácido en aquella difamación que terminó reduciéndola a un simple objeto. Aquel hombre no era la primer persona que la denigraba en su camino, habían existido tantos otros que podría decirse a sí misma que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de desprecio. Pero, al posar el puño contra su pecho, notó que temblaba, no de rabia pero si de dolor. Le habían dolido como jamas tales palabras sólo por provenir de Xerxes Break, su asesino, aquel por quien sintió a su alma completa; un instante que se quedaría guardado en su memoria hasta en el momento de su propia muerte. —No te retractarás de tus palabras, ¿verdad?—. Su interrogante a Break lo tomó por sorpresa pues no acertó siquiera a responder. —Sólo quiero sepas que, en el fondo, creí en todo lo que me dijiste cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Esperaba fuera una verdad el que al fin conociera el destino por quien estuve esperando, es una lastima que se tratara de una de esas mentiras que dices odiar tanto.

Sharon alzó la mirada, conectando sus pupilas con las de Xerxes, enviando una corriente helada a través de la espina dorsal del albino, aturdiendolo, sumergiéndolo en un mar de sentimientos que no creyó conservaría para ese momento. Los ojos de la joven heredera irradiaban fortaleza y determinación, tanta magnitud que fueron lo más bello que el joven mercenario hallase presenciado nunca en su vida antes de saberse condenado por aquellos irises y por las palabras que ella terminó formulando a continuación.

—Nos perteneciamos, Xerxes Break. Espero que disfrutes de tu alojo en este calabozo. Si existió algo que nos uniría al principio, hoy he decidido romperlo para siempre.

Y con esto dicho zumbando como abejas en el espacio-tiempo, Sharon Raisnworth se giró con la sólida intención de marcharse sin volver la mirada, caminando firmemente de vuelta a la superficie. El sonido de pasos creando eco -esta vez alejándose- impactaron contra el reducido autocontrol del joven sicario, insitandole bajar la cabeza derrotado, destrozado en distintas maneras, carente de valor personal, sin explicación alguna. Sonrió, permitiéndose el descaro de extender su sonrisa con mayor tensión, tediosa, infructuosa como la asimilación que había dado a las últimas palabras de su _Soulmate_ , señalando un pasado al esperanzador futuro cual sueño disuelto por la luz del día. Xerxes tampoco ansiaba que las cosas cambiaran, no deseaba a su _Soulmate_ como se estimaba sucedía al encontrarse. Todo lo que había sentido, el dolor que se había disipado en su ser volvía para transformarse en medio autocompasivo y la soledad por la cual temía adentrarse a la oscuridad ahora era su herramienta para rebatir la tristeza por la que siempre se había mentido a sí mismo.

—¡Agudas palabras para una mujer que ha vivido toda su vida dentro de una jaula!— exclamó en medio de carcajadas, agitándose sobre la superficie templada. —¡No puedes cambiar el destino! ¡Nadie puede! ¡Compórtate indiferente! ¡Mantenme aquí abajo! ¡Pide a tus mayores que me ejecuten! ¡De mi no escaparás! ¡Voy asesinarte, Sharon Rainswoth! ¡Juro que te llevaré conmigo al infierno!—. Xerxes oprimió la mandíbula, casi adhiriendo los dientes entre sí, furioso, decepcionado, mas no estaba seguro del por qué, simplemente bajó de nuevo la cabeza, susurrando para sí mismo lo que ansiaba decir en verdad, las palabras que habían vibrado dentro de su garganta con sinceridad. —No te necesito. Te corromperé... o purificame primero. Maldición...

El hombre albino empuñó las manos, sintiéndose vivo y más perturbado que nunca. Reconocía este sentimiento; para él era como volver a ser un niño que llora la perdida de algo valioso. Quería llorar como cuando tenía cinco años, quería gritar de frustración como un adolescente en desgracia y quería reír porque había comprendido que su apego hacia aquel hilo en su dedo iba en aumento pues ahora en verdad deseaba a su _Soulmate_ y se preguntaba cómo era posible si al pensar en Sharon el deseo de asesinarla intensificaba más de lo que anhelaba verla sonreír aunque -contradictoriamente- necesitaba escuchar su risa.

* * *

 ***** No hay nada que adore tanto como leer a Echo diciendo "-sama" pero esta vez quise ignorar todos los honoríficos japoneses para enfocarme en el país donde se desarrolla la historia, claro está. También por eso escribí "Ruf" en lugar de "Ru-kun" cuando Sheryl se dirige al duque Barma.


	7. VI

**Capitulo 6**. "Velo Corrupto"

El tiempo pasaba lento para Sharon al observar detenidamente los vastos espacios del jardín donde reposaba a la sombra de un árbol frutal sosteniendo entre sus manos un libro abierto, a su lado Alice yacía recostada sin cuidado entre el pasto recién recortado en la mañana, atenta a las graciosas ilustraciones impresas en aquel libro que en más de una ocasión le arrancaron sonrisas indiscretas. El fuerte de Alice jamas había sido la lectura pero encontraba entretenido mofarse de los dibujos mientras estructuraba posibles escenarios que llevaran a los personajes ser plasmados en los recuadros por sus escritores en distintas posiciones pues, de esa manera, era mucho más divertido acompañar a su protegida durante sus horas de descanso sin darse cuenta que desde hace media hora atrás Sharon había dejado de seguir los guiones escritos en las hojas blancas de su libro. Alice se echó a reír de nuevo, dejando caer sobre su estomago el libro abierto, imaginándose a la protagonista peleando con otro de los personajes con el que claramente tenía una discusión amorosa y que ella prefería imaginar como una lucha a muerte por una pierna de pollo frito. Sharon no se inmutó por sus risas, perdida en sus pensamientos al igual que su mirada fija en un punto muerto de los arbustos delante suyo.

—¡Los libros son geniales!— comentó la guardiana entre risas antes de girarse para mirar a Sharon y hacer un comentario astuto respecto al arte del libro pero se abstuvo de hacerlo en el momento que se percató de la atención ausente de la joven heredera. —¿Sharon? ¿Te sucede algo?

—¿Hum? No, estoy bien— respondió Sharon distraídamente, mirando un momento a su compañera para después devolver la mirada al frente. Esta actitud no convenció a la castaña en lo absoluto por lo que no se abstuvo en levantarse para mirar a Sharon de frente, cruzándose de brazos y piernas en muestra de una actitud severa.

—Oye, sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir.

—No me sucede nada, en serio, Alice.

—Si, claro— escupió sarcásticamente. —A nadie engañas, Sharon. ¿No es este tu momento favorito del día porque eres libre de leer alguno de tus estúpidos libros? Haz estado así desde que fuiste a ver a ese payaso. Te recuerdo que no te cubrí esa ocasión para que continuaras dándole vueltas a lo sucedido, te dejé ir para que resolvieras tus dudas.

—Entiendo— asintió Sharon dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa nerviosa, insegura de cómo responder aquello. —Es sólo que... aún me parece increíble que estuviera a punto de ser asesinada. No estoy diciendo que he desarrollado un sentimiento de lastima por mi agresor pero las condiciones en que lo encontré me causaron cierta lastima... nunca pensé que los prisioneros fuesen privados incluso de su libertad de movimiento.

—Ellos se lo buscan— afirmó Alice restandole importancia al asunto mientras volvía a su posición inicial sobre el pasto con su libro en las manos. —Es que eres demasiado amable, Sharon. Es por eso que cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ti, necesitas nervios de acero y corazón de veterano de guerra— agregó empuñando una de sus manos y haciendo un gesto desde el suelo simulando supremacía, su último comentario sorprendió a Sharon.

—¿Veterano de guerra... ? ¡Imposible, Alice! No puedo ser una sanguinaria.

—¿Quién dice que los veteranos de guerra son sanguinarios?— cuestionó Alice confundida. —Ellos simplemente saben quien necesita ser tratado con mano firme o darles por el lado que les corresponde a los otras personas además de ser fuertes. Ya que ellos han visto muchas cosas saben lo cruel que es el mundo allá afuera, es por eso que los admiro.

—No sueles admirar muchas cosas— observó Sharon sonriendo con amabilidad. —Los veteranos de guerra deben ser personas muy sorprendentes para ganarse tu respeto.

—Si, bueno...—; Alice sintió a sus mejillas arder ante el comentario de Sharon, el cual la incitó desviar la mirada con una sonrisa avergonzada adornando su rostro. —Mi abuelo fue veterano de guerra así que mi padre siguió su ejemplo al convertirse en soldado, aunque no lo he visto desde que ocurrió la revolución y nos envió su última carta.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía, jamas pensé que tu familia tuviera un origen en el ejercito— dijo impresionada, sintiendo sincera intriga por la conversación actual así que cerró el libro sobre sus piernas al comprender que no lo leería más.

—Después de perder nuestro estatus ducal, decidí convertirme en guardia real inspirada en mi padre. Fue un verdadero circo que me permitieran presentar el examen debido a mi sexo y estatura pero fue cuando un amigo de mi madre nos apoyó.

—Ahora recuerdo que tu apellido era uno de los más prestigiosos que han existido desde la fundación de la nueva monarquía. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—. Alice hizo una mueca frente al peso de los recuerdos y permitió que un silencio sepulcral se prolongara entre ambas doncellas, obligando a Sharon darse cuenta que el asunto era algo en demasía delicado como para tratarlo a la ligera. —Lo siento— dijo apenada por la insensibilidad de su indiscreción. —No tenía idea de que fuera un suceso tan amargo para ti. Perdona.

—No— replicó Alice con los ojos irradiando con aplastante determinación. —Se trata de ti, Sharon, así que puedo decírtelo— confesó levantándose para enseguida acercarse a su amante quien volcó toda su atención en la mujer que yacía frente a ella. —La razón por la que mi familia fue expulsada de los beneficios ofrecidos por el apellido Baskerville, fue...

—Oh, aquí están.

Ambas doncellas se giraron sobresaltadas hacia donde provino aquella voz interruptora, visualizando junto a ellas la silueta del Duque Barma quien les miraba como si estuviera mirando a un par de pecadoras. Alice gruñó suavemente; no se percató en qué momento aquel hombre se acercó, ¿cómo es que había cometido tal error? ¿Su estado de alerta era tan baja? No, aquel sujeto era el único que siempre pasaba desapercibido por su sobre-desarrollado sentido auditivo. Lo odiaba. El duque Barma no era alguien normal.

—Mis clases de piano fueron cambiadas para el día de mañana, duque Barma— le recibió la heredera del linaje con disimulada neutralidad, cansada de que siempre el hombre en cuestión se estuviera entrometiendo en sus asuntos como si con ser amante de su abuela tuviera el derecho de mandarla como si fuera su hija, algo muy errado. El pelirrojo no se limitó en delatar la marca cisañoza de una sonrisa al percatarse de aquel acento mecánico con el cual Sharon le dirigía la palabra. Desde el principio fue consciente de que la nieta de su amada le odiaba y recelaba como a cualquier intruso recorriendo pasillos familiares.

—No se trata de eso— aseguró con evidente burla. —La duquesa Sheryl y yo tenemos un asunto importante que hablar contigo, Lady Sharon Rainsworth, así que he venido personalmente para escoltarte hasta la oficina principal.— Rufus miró a un costado de Sharon, notando apenas la mirada insistente de la joven guardiana. —Ah. Alice, tú no necesitas venir con nosotros, se te informará al respecto más tarde por tus superiores.

En respuesta Alice afiló la mirada, reconociendo el desdén con el que estaba siendo tratada por el duque del linaje Barma, deseando por un momento olvidar más modales o su propia posición para darle un bien merecido puñetazo en la cara a ese degenerado de porquería pero no era su intención meter en problemas a su protegida ya que Sharon -literalmente- era la responsable de controlar a su guardia personal y el nimio error le afectaba.

—Comprendo— Sharon asintió y Alice se puso de pie para ayudar a la joven levantarse del pasto sin apartar su insistente mirada de ella. —No sería correcto aplazar esta importante conversación— dijo nada más que por costumbre pues realmente no sentía verdaderos ánimos de escuchar largos sermones ofrecidos por los labios de su abuela o aquel hombre de cuestionable honor. Devolvió la mirada a su guardiana con arraigada dulzura. —Alice, hablaremos en privado más tarde, ¿está bien?

Alice aguardó unos momentos congelada sin saber de qué manera asentir y permaneció de esta manera incluso después de observar cómo ambos nobles se alejaban hacia el establecido destino. Habiéndose reconocido completamente sola liberó un fuerte suspiro resignado y se sobó la nuca con irritabilidad pues hacía ya bastante tiempo que había querido decirle a Sharon los secretos que guardaba muy dentro de si, los motivos reales de su pasado, y le molestaba el ser interrumpida en cada ocasión de alguna u otra manera. El mundo era injusto o tal vez no le correspondía revelar las causas y efectos de su situación actual; ojala y sólo fuera porque era inepta para escoger el momento apropiado de hablar sobre ello sin existir carencias o restricciones emocionales.

.

Al cruzar la puerta de la oficina mencionada, Sharon sintió como si le faltara el aire en el momento que encontró a Reim Lunettes en el interior de pie junto a su abuela. Nunca era buen augurio que un sirviente directo del duque Barma y tan leal como él estuviera dentro de los asuntos _importantes_ a los que solían citarle así que caminó con mayor cautela de la que hubiese utilizado al escuchar a las puertas cerrarse a sus espaldas justo después de haber notado este detalle. No era como si la presencia de Reim todo el tiempo significara malas noticias pero el sonido del seguro en la puerta no podía profetizar nada positivo.

—Es un placer volver a verla, Lady Sharon— le saludó el joven sirviente realizando su rutinaria reverencia con marcada seriedad -carente de la que usualmente demostraba cuando se encontraban a solas- a la cual Sharon respondió de la misma manera por error, tensando a Reim pues su acción a la duquesa no le gustó nada, demostrándolo con una mueca disgustada ya que no se suponía que Sharon debiera comportarse amigable con los sirvientes, dígase de cualquier linaje pues no era importante respetarlos. Rufus, por el contrario, sonrió al comprobar lo que desde un principio estuvo sospechando pero no lo puso en palabras cuando visualizó la mirada escandalizada de Reim; existían prioridades.

—¿Y bien?— cuestionó Sharon impaciente, a sabiendas de que había cometido un error irreparable por el que buscó la manera de iniciar conversación lo antes posible. —¿Sería amable de decirme por qué he sido traída a la oficina de mi abuela a la hora del descanso, duque Barma?

—Sharon— le llamó la primer dama del linaje atrayendo la atención de su nieta enseguida hacia su posición tras el elegante escritorio de madera fina. La vieja duquesa tomó aire, respirando tan hondamente como le fue posible para soportar el peso de sus propias elecciones. —Ruf y yo hemos decidido asignar en tu guardia personal a _Mad Hatter_.

—¿Eh?—. Sharon se tomó un tiempo en procesar el informe, perdiéndose en una mezcla descontrolada de pensamientos y emociones, incapaz de comprender aquello que le era soltado cual bestias salvajes que viven con el único propósito de cazarla y comer su carne.

—Para ti, esto quizás te parezca muy repentino, pero en el transcurso del mes pasado estuvimos conversandolo muy seriamente y consideramos que lo más apropiado para las Casas Rainsworth y Barma sería convertir a _Mad Hatter_ en un sirviente más.

—¿Lo más apropiado?— cuestionó Sharon incapaz de encontrar un sentido honorifico a esta conclusión, las Casas Ducales no podían estar recogiendo criminales sólo porque sí, esto debía ser culpa del duque Barma, de otro modo _Mad Hatter_ ya debería estar muerto o condenado dentro de aquel lúgubre calabozo. —Eso es imposible, yo... ¿cómo podría sentirme segura con un mercenario que intentó matarme a mi lado? Esto tiene que ser un error— replicó desconcertada. —¡No! ¡Me niego a tener a ese hombre en mi guardia!

—La decisión ya fue tomada— mencionó el pelirrojo con desdén, agitando el abanico contra su cara para darse aire, ajeno a los sentimientos que Sharon estaba experimentando en esos precisos momentos. Sharon lo miró con horror. —Tu abuela simplemente te está poniendo al tanto de lo que vendrá más adelante. Pero no te preocupes por favor, Lady Sharon, para evitar que tu vida corra cualquier clase de peligro hemos tomado precauciones, es por eso que también te entregaré los servicios de mi sirviente Lunettes ya que él se encargará de cuidar que ese sujeto no intente nada sospechoso.

Sharon observó al duque Barma minuciosamente otros instantes antes de girarse casi con brusquedad, casi con agresión, de vuelta a la duquesa del linaje, sintiéndose finalmente fuera de sus cabales por completo.

—Dime abuela, ¿esa decisión la haz tomado tú o una vez más fuiste envenenada por este hombre?— cuestionó haciendo referencia al pelirrojo de forma rencorosa.

—Ten cuidado, Sharon. No es conveniente que abuses de la autoridad del rango que te ha sido asignado al nacer.— La duquesa relajó sus músculos faciales, suavizando también el acento de su voz, volviéndose peligrosamente glaciar.

—¡Están diciéndome que seré parte de uno de sus irracionales experimentos!

—Pueden parecer irracionales— admitió Rufus, ganándose una mirada iracunda de parte de la tercer dama Rainsworth pero él era simplemente inmune a cualquier sentimiento que no perteneciera a la duquesa del linaje. —Pero mis experimentos poseen bases significativas. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas la forma como te comportaste después de haber entrado en contacto con este despreciable mercenario. Algo sucedió aquella noche que los obligó valerse de todos los medios para protegerse mutuamente, algo les ayudó a cumplir con estas repentinas ambiciones. En realidad, creo que incluso nos ocultas información importante al respecto, Lady Sharon. — La aludida se tensó, victima de un escalofrío que descendió por su espina dorsal de forma lenta y tortuosa al verlo acercarse. —¿Dónde estaban todos tus principios cuando suplicabas que no lastimáramos al Sombrerero? ¿Por qué llorabas desconsoladamente cuando lo viste todo perdido? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía con él? ¿Qué te llevó a detenerlo? ¿Puedes responder algo así ahora, Sharon Rainsworth? Si es que en verdad eres la misma Sharon Rainsworth de ese entonces.

La tercer dama se llevó una mano a los labios, reconociendo las preguntas que le eran formuladas como el origen de su miedo hacia _Mad Hatter_. Si, tenía miedo desde el momento que recordó los sucesos ocurridos aquella noche con _Mad Hatter_ , sentía tanto miedo que su mente había bloqueado cualquier pregunta que cuestionase su comportamiento en aquellos momentos, le temía más a estos recuerdos de lo que sentía miedo por aquella mirada demoníaca que el duque Barma le dedicaba y el miedo que despertaba dentro de ella aumentaba cada vez que recordaba el sabor metálico de aquellos labios manchados de sangre y el tono de aquella voz aguda vibrando dentro de su cabeza.

—Dijiste que él era tu _Soulmate_ , Sharon— recordó Sheryl. —¿Por qué decidiste que era él y no alguien más? Precisamente el hombre que intentó asesinarte.

—No... yo no...

—Una vez leí que los _Soulmate's_ se reconocían porque dentro de la convivencia comenzaban a congeniar en cada uno de los aspectos expuestos, incluso en aquellos que no hablarían con nadie, pero esto no es más que un estudio mediocre. Después de todo la leyenda cuenta que los _Soulmate's_ son sólo almas que nacieron para pertenecerse, unidos por un hilo que decreta el amor verdadero.— Rufus bufó divertido con la insustancial descripción que articulaba en su boca. —Eso es algo muy estúpido. Porque, si este fuera el caso, entonces los Hilos Malditos serían la prueba de que el Abyss se ha materializado en la Tercera Vertical y lentamente comienza a fusionarse con nuestra dimensión. Entre más _Soulmate's_ se encuentren, nuestro mundo se quebrará y abrirá paso al apocalipxis.

—Si su teoría es tan grave...—; Sharon intentó recomponerse, señalándose a si misma con la intención de proyectar fortaleza a su semblante. —¿Por qué permitir que estos _Soulmate's_ convivan? ¿Por qué preocuparse por una historia de amor absurda?

—Busco cerciorarme— dijo Rufus con simpleza. —Toda la información del mundo no se encuentra archivada en los libros, es por eso que quiero verlo por mi mismo. Cuando intenté conversar con el Sombrerero este no se mostró muy flexible en revelarnos sus secretos así que me supongo que comenzará a comportarse si le permitimos verte.

—Ese hombre sólo piensa en matarme.

—No lo dudo. Pudimos persuadirlo gracias a que usamos tu nombre en todo momento.—Sharon se tensó ante la confesión recibida y la obvia burla esculpida en la figura del pelirrojo. —Sin embargo, él estará bajo observación por una semana más. Hasta entonces puedes hacerte a la idea de que ese sujeto será uno de tus escoltas, apuesto a que tu amiga jamas permitirá que te haga daño, ¿o si?

El acento sugerente hizo que el cuerpo de la heredera fuera receptor de una fuerte descarga eléctrica que pulverizó sus sentidos un instante aunque dudaba las insinuaciones del duque Barma planearan en la dirección que suponía pues, de ser el caso, estaría en la palma de su mano y lo menos que quería era arriesgar la integridad de Alice. El duque Barma representaba la figura máxima de la ley y contando su influencia con Sheryl Rainsworth ni siquiera la heredera legitima tendría oportunidad alguna de vencerle. Tomando todo esto en cuenta, Sharon respiró hondo, tranquilizando el brote de rabia que todavía hacía arder su interior, se tomó un segundo en considerar cada aspecto y tomó su propia decisión.

—De acuerdo... aceptaré a Xerxes Break como mi escolta con la condición de que usted, duque Barma, garantice mi supervivencia tanto como la de mi guardiana.

La primer dama alzó las cejas sorprendida por este cambio tan repentino de actitud empleada por su nieta ya que nunca esperó fuera aceptar este cambio tan rápido, sin duda alguna estaba madurando, lentamente se asemejaba al ideal que todas las mujeres de aquel linaje cargaban junto al colosal peso de su apellido. Rufus asintió con mayor confianza, complacido con esta inesperada comprensión, preguntándose además si esta aceptación natural tenía relación con la voluntad de la joven heredera o de _alguien más_. Sonrió ansioso.

.

La noche había caído y las sombras volvieron a reinar sobre las indefensas calles frías contaminando el norte de Inglaterra. Era en este horario que los locales nocturnos iniciaban sus arduas jornadas para convertirse en centros activos durante toda la noche hasta el prometido amanecer, donde se prendían los negocios _negros_ manejados por el _bajo mundo_ y donde los reconocidos _reapers_ daban inicio a su lucha por dinero y placer sanguinario. Era en estos instantes específicos donde personas como Charlotte se movilizaban a cumplir sus encargos, trabajos a los que la pelirrosa estaba más que acostumbrada completar en el vientre de la oscuridad, volverse una con los deseos de todo aquel que solicitase su servicios. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos, acomodándolo a la perfección, sujetó sus senos alineándolos dentro de su vestido y palpó su corset asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de salir de la habitación donde estuvo atendiendo a su último cliente. Después de unos pequeños retoques a su maquillaje, empujó la puerta hasta cerrarla y se apresuró entre las multitudes del bar, luciendo su provocativo escote paseando como quien no necesita presentaciones para atraer las miradas lujuriosas de miles de individuos a la vez pues era prestigiosa cuando de generar venta se trataba tomando en cuenta cuan codiciado era el cuerpo de otras doncellas del establecimiento entre la clientela adinerada. A estas alturas Lottie había follado con hombres encabezando la lista de los más buscados, mercenarios incombatibles, asesinos en serie estrafalarios, bandidos poderosos y duros caza-recompensas. No estaba orgullosa de ello en lo absoluto pero hacerlo le había servido para calmar la ansiedad con la que vivía día con día. Poseer la habilidad de ver los hilos rojos lanzó una maldición irreparable a su mirada más de lo que le hacía dichosa, por ello fue que su camino se había torcido mientras pretendía no darse cuenta de este don demoníaco. Presenciaba vidas enteras cuando entraba en contacto con alguno de los hilos, cuando alguno de estos se enredaba al suyo mientras concretaba una unión carnal. Había visto mundos enteros arruinarse, esencias humanas contaminarse y visto almas fragmentarse en millones de pedazos antes de que la locura lo consumiera todo; Xerxes había sido uno de ellos. Realmente Lottie jamas se preocupó por tenderle una mano a las formas de vida con las cuales se topaba pues el sin fin de palacios al quedar en ruinas para ella era equivalente a morir, también por ello había desarrollado el fetiche de sentir placer al ver esas mentes quebrarse y crear estruendo dentro de su vagina similar a un orgasmo, el placer en su más mundana forma pese a sus verdaderas preferencias. Y en su memoria persistían esas imágenes macabras de incontrolables muertes, como el de su cliente más reciente cuya culpa se mantenía aún intacta en su cuerpo cada vez que sentía los billetes en sus bolsillos, éste había asesinado a su esposa tan sólo unas horas atrás.

—Saldré un momento— informó al barman despiendose con un gesto del brazo luego de golpear suavemente la mesa de madera. —Necesito tomar aire.

Este asintió a sus palabras y la observó perderse tras la puerta. Ser famosa entre los clientes aguerridos y competente dentro de su trabajo le brindaba beneficios como este de salir fuera de la taberna cuando lo disponía así que no dudaba surcar las calles en plenas actividades. Al estar afuera la ventisca fría le devolvió la tranquilidad, inspirandola andar lejos de la puerta imaginándose libre como un ave nocturna. ¿Cuántas veces se había enamorado y jamas encontrado lo que había estado buscando? ¿Con cuantos hombres había compartido la cama para perder el apego al mundo que pertenecía? ¿A cuántas mujeres había besado cuando ninguna tenía lo que tanto deseaba más que sus hermosas figuras femeninas que tanto calor le hacían nacer en las entrañas? ¿Cuánto para jamas satisfacerse ni sentir el cosquilleo inocente del primer amor? Arrebató muchas vidas, mismas que coleccionaba en su cuerpo en forma de heridas y mordidas. Charlotte quería más, lastimar, herir, deteriorar, corromper, hasta que por fin estuviese satisfecha, hasta que al fin olvidara este irresponsable poder con el que había nacido porque su forma de amar al mundo era parecida a la de Xerxes, sólo que ella no mataba, ella recibía fisuras y las proyectaba en el mundo con sexo y gemidos. Repartía enfermedades; dulces, nocivas y letales enfermedades disfrazadas de placer eterno. Necesitaba amar al mundo de esta manera para dejar de pensar, olvidarse del hilo que la atraía al dolor del corazón. De pronto una tensión en el hilo atado a su meñique la sacó abruptamente de su ensimismamiento, inquietandola al grado de que no pudo evitar mirar justo en la dirección correcta para visualizar con sorpresa a su _Soulmate_ quien miraba de un lado a otro, volviendo evidente el hecho de que estaba perdida y sola. Charlotte sintió arder su interior, a su cuerpo sufrir un repentino congelamiento que la obligó quedarse estancada en su lugar al mirar aquellos pliegos de oro que conformaban el sedoso cabello de la joven, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas resplandeciendo con luz propia, bellos e inocentes. Ada se estremeció intranquila observando sus alrededores sin percatarse de los hombres que la estuvieron siguiendo desde hacía varias calles atrás, vio el bar y se preguntó si alguien podría ser amable de decirle dónde estaba pero entonces el tacto tibio de un brazo rodeando su cuello la sobresaltó antes de mirar con sorpresa el par de ojos guindas que le contemplaban.

—Este lugar es muy peligroso para que camine una gatita como tú— dijo Lottie deshaciendo su indescifrable expresión, intercambiada por una mueca coqueta.

—¿Eh? Disculpe, y-yo...

Las palabras que Ada Vessalius había planeado pronunciar se consumieron en su garganta en el momento que la desconocida había reducido la distancia de sus rostros y depositado sus labios muy cerca de sus oídos, percibiendo sin querer la calidez del aliento contrario. No fue capaz de reaccionar, una fuerza desconocida había hecho que se paralizara ante la abrazadora presencia que desprendía la pelirrosa de su figura, dificultándole la simple tarea de apartarla por su osado atrevimiento. De algún modo aquella sensación era encantadora y la hipnotizó apenas ser tocada por ese calor indiscutible, de pronto el suelo había desaparecido y ahora flotaba en el atmósfera mientras el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba cada instante un poco más. ¿Qué era aquello?

—No te asustes— susurró Lottie contra sus oídos, devolviendo a la joven Vessalius de su ensueño a la oscura realidad. —Hay tres sujetos tras de ti. Sólo sígueme, te ayudaré a ahuyentarlos.— Lottie se apartó y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, arrastrándola consigo al rincón más oscuro de la calle pero no muy lejos del bar de donde entraban y emergían transeúntes constantemente. —No te muevas.

Estupefacta Ada no concretó reaccionar hasta que su espalda golpeó contra el muro y Lottie cubrió todo su rango de visión, acercando demasiado sus rostros entre si mientras los brazos maestros se posaban uno en cada costado de su cabeza. Los tres bandidos miraron la escena montada por aquellas mujeres asqueados y discretamente comenzaron alejarse de la zona sin volver hacer el intento de acercarse a donde ellas pretendían hacer lo que en realidad no estaban haciendo. Cuando Lottie comprobó que no eran observadas más se apartó con cuidado de la joven rubia, todavía mirando en la misma dirección para cerciorarse por completo que ya no eran vigiladas.

—D-Disculpa...

Ante el apenado llamado, Lottie devolvió la mirada a la joven en desgracia dedicándole una sonrisa sanadora, buscando la manera de calmarla con ello. Al observarla un poco más se daba cuenta que esa chica era en verdad una hermosura, su rostro delicado y suave le daba la impresión de ser una muñeca de porcelana, su piel tan humectada, tan firme símbolo innato de su meticuloso cuidado corporal. Lo comprobó el día que el carruaje del noble Nightray había arribado cerca del bar por primera vez, su tan esperada _Soulmate_ era exactamente la clase de mujer con la cual había soñado, se ajustaba perfectamente a sus gustos aunque en realidad lo que verdaderamente le importaba era su forma de ser. Si tan sólo hubiese aparecido antes, jamas hubiera permitido que ella terminase caminando de la mano con ese sujeto de los Nightray, si tan sólo se hubiesen conocido antes de todo lo que todavía desconocía, antes de que ella cayera en el abismo de la lujuria.

—Lamento haberte asustado, era la única manera de que ellos se fueran.

—¿Quién es usted?— cuestionó la joven cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos, aún confundida con este suceso pues no entendía por qué esa mujer de extrema belleza se le había acercado tan repentinamente alegando haberla visto expuesta a un potencial peligro. La joven meretriz desvió la mirada, tomándose su tiempo para responder con sinceridad.

—Charlotte.— Ada contuvo el aire, desconociendo el origen de esta emoción que le embargaba al escucharla revelarle su identidad. —Mi nombre es Charlotte Baskerville— dijo suavizando mucho más la tensión que habitaba en la comisura de sus labios formando una amorosa sonrisa. —Gusto en conocerte, Ada Vessalius—.


	8. VII

**Cap 7**. "Rosa Muerta"

Ada tragó saliva con dificultad cuando se percató que su garganta yacía repentinamente seca y es que el nombre de aquella mujer de indiscutible belleza había creado un extraño hueco en el interior de su corazón; este palpitaba como si la trayectoria automática de su sangre se hubiese detenido y necesitara de un bombeo más constante, más acelerado. No sabía por qué pero su propio nombre se escuchó maravilloso cuando aquella chica lo había pronunciado en sus labios, sin razón aparente había sentido el impulso de abrazarse a ella, mas se abstuvo de hacerlo porque comprendía que acababa de conocerla y no sería correcto tomarse semejantes confianzas cuando ni siquiera sabía de dónde había obtenido su nombre. Por otro lado, mientras más miraba cada facción componiendo la figura de la joven noble, Charlotte se daba cuenta que no sentía nada al estar a su lado.

—Nosotras...—; una tensión repentina golpeó el cuerpo entero de Charlotte, incitándola congelarse brevemente, Lottie gimió internamente pues la voz de Ada la estremecía. ¿Era esta sensación sin nombre causa de la conexión? —, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte? Quiero decir, disculpa pero y-yo... no te recuerdo.

« _Encantadora_... » Lottie se descubrió contemplando hipnotizada a la joven rubia, desconociéndose como ella misma cuando fantaseó con tomarla ahí mismo, en aquel oloroso callejón. Sólo quería comenzar a morder sus labios hasta hacerla desangrar, romper sus ropas, dejarla desnuda contra el muro, follarla como lo haría un animal salvaje. Intentó controlarse pero sabía que era inútil, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. ¿Qué le sucedía? Hace unos instantes no había tenido emoción alguna sobre la chica a su lado. ¿Por qué tan repentinamente sus bajos instintos proyectaban en su cabeza escenarios indecentes? Empuñó ambas manos, encajando sin algún pudor las uñas contra sus palmas, en su desesperación por calmar sus instintos sexuales incluso mordió sus propios labios, nerviosa. No le importó que su carne sangrara bajo sus puños o su corazón estuviera por sufrir un colapso, no eran sus intenciones lastimar a su _Soulmate_ , no podía lastimarla cuando por fin poseía la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos— afirmó intentando mantenerse tranquila.

—¿Eh? Pero tú hace un momento...

—Te conozco de vista solamente. La familia a la que pertenezco suele hablar mucho de tu linaje así que pude reconocerte cuando te vi, no es nada especial.

—Y-Ya veo— Ada asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva y Lottie le dio la espalda, fingiendo frialdad cuando por dentro sus entrañas ardían en deseo sexual.

—Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo sola en un lugar como este?— cuestionó en acento severo, sorprendiendo a la joven Vessalius con la repentina irritabilidad. —Tuviste suerte ya que yo estaba en la zona y decidí ayudarte pero debes saber que estos barrios son sumamente peligrosos, una chica indefensa como tú puede terminar mal. — Ada entendía sus argumentos y los aceptaba con amabilidad pero al instante siguiente se sintió un tanto molesta con ello pues, ¿acaso su acompañante no era una chica también? Iba a señalar este hecho irreversible cuando vio a la pelirrosa girarse de vuelta a ella para comenzar a reducir distancia otra vez, entonces las replicas de Ada se atascaron en el interior de su garganta y sólo pudo aceptar el brusco agarre de aquella chica en uno de sus brazos, obligandola apartarse del muro. —Debes volver. Yo te encaminaré a tu carruaje.

—E-Espera— tartamudeó, exaltada.

—No permitiré que continúes arriesgando tu vida de esta manera, no lo volveré a repetir así que comienza a cooperar y dime dónde se encuentra tu carruaje.

—¡No hay un carruaje!— exclamó Ada para sorpresa de Charlotte. Ambas se quedaron paralizadas, Charlotte sosteniendo aún el brazo ajeno y Ada inclinada con un gesto avergonzado adornando su rostro. —Llegue hasta aquí por mi cuenta así que... así que... no es necesario que te preocupes.

—¿Qué... ? ¿Y qué se supone que haces rondando la ciudad a estas horas de la noche completamente sola?

—Mi hermano me había dicho en una ocasión que el comercio nocturno contaba con hermosas mercancías de alta calidad y yo vine a escondidas de mi padre para comprobarlo por mi misma. La servidumbre no me permite venir hasta aquí durante las noches así que era necesario que tomara una decisión.

—¿Hiciste todo este recorrido desde tu mansión sólo por eso... ?—; Lottie no lo podía creer.

—Muy pronto será el cumpleaños de mi prometido, así que yo quería conseguir un regalo especial elegido por mi.— El color rojizo en las mejillas de la joven noble le recordaron a Lottie la razón de su recelo hacia el encuentro con su _Soulmate_ , el amor incorrespondido de un alma que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratar.

—¿Tu prometido... ?— repitió inconscientemente, aturdida por la inminente realidad a la que había sido expuesta la primera vez que vio a su _Soulmate_. —¿Acaso se trata de... ?

—En realidad, él es un amigo muy importante para mi pero nuestras familias ya han decidido que nos casaremos la próxima primavera y no es con él con quien me gustaría esclarecer un matrimonio de esta magnitud. Con quien me gustaría casarme es con su hermano— reconoció levantando la mirada al cielo mientras sus esmeraldas ojos yacían resplandecientes de un anhelo impronunciable.

—Entonces...— prosiguió Charlotte con impaciencia.

—El nombre de su hermano es Vincent Nightray.— Las pupilas de Lottie vibraron impresionadas, confundidas por este cambio tan drástico de circunstancias. Ver a su _Soulmate_ caminar tomada de la mano de un noble le había roto el corazón pero saber que esta además deseaba su matrimonio con alguien más rompía todo su ser. Se había equivocado pues entre los Nightray, Vincent era el más peligroso con el cual una mujer tan ingenua como Ada podría desear una estancia sentimental. No podía aceptar esto pero, ¿quién era ella para interponerse en la decisión de su otra mitad? Pues, al final, esta conexión no les servía de nada, nada importa si no existen sentimientos de por medio. Ada, percatándose de sus propias palabras, sonrió a su acompañante con vergüenza pues no entendía por qué había soltado su lengua con tanta facilidad si jamas había hablado de este secreto con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano. Sólo comprendía que, estar con esa chica llamada Charlotte, le generaba la confianza que jamas había demostrado al mundo. —Oh. Lo siento, no tenía por qué decirte algo como eso. Es extraño, desde el momento en el que te vi sentí como si pudiera revelarte mis secretos. Perdóname— dijo con una tierna sonrisa. —Pero te agradezco mucho que me escucharas, ahora me siento más tranquila.

—Está bien— respondió Lottie con aparente compostura, fingiendo alegría cuando por dentro no dejaba de repetirse un deseo añejo de morir, que los gusanos probaran su carne putrefacta y degenerasen sus tejidos, que los sistemas de su organismo entero murieran para darle su final feliz personal. —Me da gusto que mi presencia te haya sido de ayuda.— Deseaba estar muerta, Lottie lo deseaba más que nunca; no podía soportarlo. —Pero, perdóname. Al final no puedo permitir que continúes sola. Te acompañaré de este momento en adelante hasta que hayas encontrado el regalo ideal para tu prometido.

Debería callarse, Lottie lo sabía. No debía seguir ofreciéndose a la tortura que le era concedida por Ada Vessalius sin ser consciente de ello. La joven noble no tenía la culpa de su silenciosa condena pero no podía evitar sentir un odio creciente hacia ella, Lottie no podía evitar el deseo de verla muerta antes que ejerciendo un amor a escondidas con Vincent Nightray pues pudo soportarlo con Gilbert Nightray al ser un hombre que siempre la respetaría a pesar de sus ocupaciones pero no con Vincent, porque Vincent era victimario de innumerables escenarios manchados con sangre y no le importaba follar con quien sea para reparar el estrés que lo hacía decaer al Abyss. Vincent podría tocar a Ada, podría follarla, usarla como un objeto sexual fingiendo con esa mascara de sinceridad arraigada que le quería para mantenerla en sus fauces hasta que le aburriera, hasta que la tirase como un objeto mancillado sin más utilidad. Lottie se ahogaba en el veneno con sólo pensarlo.

—¿No te importa? No es necesario, te lo prometo.

—No— espetó terminante. —Estaré contigo hasta que decidas desecharme.

—¿Desecharte...?— Ada actuó confundida con aquella destructora afirmación, confundiéndose mucho más cuando vio a la pelirrosa arrodillarse ante ella, rindiéndose a su propia perdición. —Espera, ¿por qué te arrodillas? ¿Charlotte?

—Te llevaré hasta la tumba— susurró Charlotte para sí misma, devastada, las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos una tras otra sin su consentimiento. —Te corromperé yo misma— decidió pues, si el destino de su _Soulmate_ iba a ser deplorable, ella sería la principal autora de que Ada Vessalius descendiera a las fauces del Abyss.

.

Gruñó, bufó y se frotó la nuca con fastidio, observando a través de los largos pasillos del edificio con clara inquietud, sintiéndose extrañamente claustrofobico, enloquecido por la sensación de incomodidad y volvió a gruñir con creciente irritabilidad pues odiaba esta clase de trabajos. Elliot Nightray no era bueno demostrando amabilidad y el que este comportamiento hipócrita fuera el necesario para tratar a los enfermos mentales del Centro Psiquiátrico que suministraba su familia hacía las cosas peores. ¿Por qué su padre había decidido que él era la mejor opción para llevar a cabo la inspección de rutina? Pudo hacerlo Ernest, Vanessa, Fred o incluso Claude que -aún con su personalidad hosca- merecía más méritos con su habilidad para hablar. Comprendía que el primogénito estaba ocupado al igual que el resto de sus hermanos con otros negocios del apellido y que, se habérselos pedido personalmente, ninguno se hubiese negado a visitar el sitio en lugar de Elliot ya que su madre era una paciente también pero Elliot no quería tener que acudir a la habitación de su madre por obligación cuando ni siquiera se creía capaz de verla a la cara sin lamentar su estado de locura. El ducado Nightray antes regía un orfanato pero el proyecto había caído junto con el cambio administrativo del sistema Ducal así que muchos de aquellos niños terminaron en la calle sin un hogar y, aunque Elliot hubiese querido hacer algo, pronto se enteraría de la _limpia_ ocasionada por un asesino en las calles de Inglaterra, el cual no había dejado rastro alguno además del enfermizo escenario de niños y niñas muertos. Ahora, al más joven de la familia, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir ordenes sencillas como aquella de patrullar por el establecimiento de enfermos mentales para asegurarse que todo marchaba a la perfección y ningún paciente estuviera siendo maltratado por los trabajadores contratados para las diferentes áreas. Hasta ahora, Elliot había revisado cada zona de los pisos inferiores acompañado de Marie, una importante enfermera del lugar, quien le mostraba los diferentes cuartos donde todos eran internados. Elliot la miró de reojo recordando que la razón por la que ella se había apegado tanto al negocio era porque también poseía una persona cercana dentro de la sección de ancianos, el paciente Rytas quien -pese a su edad- había desarrollado una fuerte bipolaridad que lo convertía en alguien peligroso para la sociedad así que había sido retirado a aquel sitio a falta de aceptación en los muchos asilos para ancianos de Reveille. Para Elliot, el tener a una mujer como aquella cerca le brindaba seguridad pues era alguien de elocuente responsabilidad, digna de valor.

—Estamos a punto de terminar, Mr. Nightray— mencionó Marie con aquella voz tan dulce que se había arraigado en ella tras meses de permanecer en contacto con los pacientes del centro. Y sonriendo se giraba hacia el joven noble para encararlo.

—Oh... si— asintió con claro nerviosismo, obligándose reaccionar.

—Se está haciendo tarde, ¿qué le parece si le ofrezco una bebida en el comedor?

Un golpe seco hizo que los dos miraran directo a una mesa ubicada cerca de una ventana, identificando enseguida la silueta de un muchacho con cabellos desordenados que se inclinaba frente al filo de madera completamente fuera de sí, cubriéndose los oídos mientras repetía palabras incoherentes a la soledad. Parecía estar sufriendo alucinaciones y este presentimiento preocupó un poco a Elliot.

—¿Quién es?

—Su nombre es Leo. Es uno de nuestros pacientes más recientes a quien le han diagnosticado una potente esquizofrenia. Regularmente está murmurando cosas pero, esto es extraño, no se supone que debiera estar aquí.

Marie se dispuso acercarse para controlar la situación pero fue detenida al instante por el joven noble quien rápidamente la había sujetado de un hombro con delicadeza.

—Está bien, yo me haré cargo. No me gusta ser espectador todo el tiempo.— Elliot avanzó sin miedo hacia el joven. Desde su perspectiva el chico no era mayor que él, debía surcar casi su misma edad si no se equivocaba y le era sorprendente que existieran individuos con padecimientos mentales incurables a tan corta edad. Leo aún estaba murmurando en acento adolorido, aturdido con las voces que gritaban, lloraban, susurraban y se quejaban sin descanso durante todo el día y toda la noche; sólo quería que se callaran, aunque fuera imposible, con ese objetivo fue que no se había resistido a ser llevado a ese lugar tan deplorable al cual fue su última opción acudir. Quería ser curado pero desde el inicio del tratamiento ninguno de sus síntomas habían disminuido. Nada. Y comenzaba a pensar que viviría de esa manera por el resto de su vida —Oye.

Leo levantó la mirada, enfocándose a distinguir las facciones de aquel rostro. Los ojos azules, intensos, que le visualizaban desde arriba, mas fue otra cuestión la que llamó su atención. No fue el color castaño del desconocido, no fue su expresión dura, fue algo más.

—Se detuvieron.

—¿Eh?—. Elliot se descubrió confundido por las palabras que había recibido. El chico con los ojos cubiertos por la maraña de cabellos aún lo miraba, o eso parecía, después de todo no podía distinguir sus ojos claramente tras esa cortina de sombras que le daban a Leo un aspecto escalofriante en conjunto con esas ropas opacas y rotas.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo lograste que callaran?

—¿Qué... ?

Elliot no pudo responder a ninguna pregunta, no tuvo tiempo, cuando Leo se levantó repentinamente del suelo y lo atacó sin razón aparente. Elliot acertó mirar aquel rostro demacrado más de cerca y sentir el agarre de las pálidas manos sobre su traje, impidiéndole moverse. Pudo sentir el aliento de Leo sobre sus labios y visualizar un poco más el color de esos irises misteriosos pero no lograba procesar más de lo que el mismo Leo le permitía al gritarle en la cara y sacudirle con desesperación.

—¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Cómo lo haz hecho!?

—¡Leo!—. En respuesta, Marie no dudó intervenir con una agilidad indomable, desplazándose por el terreno y acortando la distancia para liberar al joven Nightray del fuerte agarre al derramar todas sus fuerzas sobre los brazos del joven paciente, apartándolo a una distancia segura para Elliot, arrastrándolo con cuidado de vuelta a los pasillos sin alterar su acento amoroso. —Tranquilo... ven, vamos a tu habitación.

Mientras tanto Leo continuo mirando a Elliot y este le devolvía la mirada con la impresión antes proyectada en su anatomía. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Elliot no estaba seguro de eso pues por un momento creyó que sería fácil mantener las cosas bajo control y con ello demostrar que atender a un par de enfermos mentales no era mucho trabajo, por desgracia se había equivocado y en la actualidad no conseguía ni siquiera recuperarse de la sorpresa sufrida por ese tal Leo. No lo conocía, era obvio. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal, el latido acelerado de su corazón y ese raro sentir más allá del asombro se lo decía. Y estaba tan abstraído por sus cavilaciones que no se percató de la nueva presencia que se detenía a sus espaldas cuya figura se aproximaba silenciosamente hasta a él, contaminada de pena.

—Así que es cierto...— susurró esta figura, sobresaltando a Elliot quien no dudó un segundo en enfrentar a la mujer que yacía a sus espaldas, reconociéndola al instante.

—Madre...— le llamó acongojado de tristeza, incapaz de pronunciar alguna frase que rompiera con la densidad que empezaba a formarse en el ambiente. Era esta la primera vez en más de ocho años que la veía, más de ocho años que habían entorpecido la labia de Elliot con su propia madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida. Berenice Nightray no veía a su hijo a los ojos, ella estaba más interesada en la mano derecha del más joven, mano que tomó sin nada de tacto y levantó con la ira que terminó por hacerla temblar.

—Es igual...— murmuró para sorpresa de Elliot.

—¿Eh?

Fue entonces cuando un golpe aterrizó sobre el rostro del más joven del linaje, forzándolo voltear la cara hacia una dirección lejos de quien fue su progenitora, un golpe cargado de toda la pasión que residía en la herida rama principal del linaje Nightray y que creó un eco prolongado en los oídos del menor. Elliot no intentó enderezar el rostro, lastimado en algo más potente que en la piel donde había impactado ese golpe y que ardía, creador de un dolor de mayor magnitud en el centro de sus emociones fraternales. Ese golpe había despertado en su ser entero enojo, tristeza, confusión y resignación a la vez, obligandole mantenerse cabizbajo para evitar dar la cara a la infeliz adulta.

—¿Por qué... ?— susurró con voz trémula. —¿Por qué es la misma que ese monstruo? ¿¡Por qué!? Mi amado hijo...— profirió en medio de torturadores sollozos. —Habría sido mejor que nunca hubieras nacido.

—Miss. Berenice Nightray.— Marie, quien volvía de haber instalado a Leo en su respectiva recamara, volvía de una apresurada trayectoria para retirar a la mujer mayor de vuelta a su lugar de reposo. —Por favor, debe volver a su habitación— solicitó presurosa.

—¡Nunca debi darte la vida! ¡No si era tu destino pertenecer a la escoria del universo!

—Miss, Nightray— exigió Marie a sabiendas de lo que estaba ocurriendo, impulsando sus mejores fuerzas para ese momento, llevándose finalmente lejos a una desesperada mujer que dejaba emerger el llanto que estuvo conteniendo. Elliot se frotó la mejilla que había sido receptora del daño ocasionado por la furia de su madre, tratando inútilmente ocultar el daño causado pues no había podido evitar tensar la mandíbula mientras un par de lagrimas traicioneras eran apresadas entre los parpados entreabiertos.

.

Cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana habían arribado sobre los muros componiendo la mansión del ducado Rainsworth, la joven heredera se había levantado y alineado con uno de sus mejores vestidos para atender los compromisos de ese día. Alice esperaba en la entrada de la ostentosa habitación mientras observaba con expresión aburrida la manera en que su protegida se hacía cargo de peinar sus largos cabellos color caramelo y ajustar los pequeños detalles del vestido blanco que portaba. Aunque no se tratara de una actividad física -de aquellas que a la guardiana encantaba- realmente no era desagradable observar a Sharon arreglarse para cada ocasión componiendo su apretada agenda pero todo cambiaba cuando no era para ella que su amante lucía tan hermosa, por ello Alice no lograba evitar sentirse un poco celosa de esa otra persona por convertirse en el motivo de las ocasiones especiales para la heredera del linaje. Por mucho que le doliera, los huecos que dejaba su relación secreta permitía que otros individuos ajenos a ello intervinieran y se adueñaran del tiempo de Sharon cuantas veces lo dispusieran y esto enojaba a la castaña pero buscaba la manera de resistirlo pues tal no se trataba de otra cosa que obligaciones; Sharon también se lo había repetido, aunque en ocasiones era tan desconfiada que no podía relajarse. Tal vez el atentado de _Mad Hatter_ había activado un sentido de posesividad mayor sobre su amada.

De pronto un par de golpes llamaron a la puerta y del otro lado atravesó la voz de Reim solicitando permiso para entrar. Sharon terminó de arreglarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y se giró sin disimular su latente estado de alerta, Alice se apartó del muro antes de colocarse frente a la puerta de entrada y aguardó por la indicación de su protegida para dejar entrar a su solicitante. La tercer dama Rainsworth afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y entonces Alice giró la perilla, preparada para lo que venía. Visualizaron la silueta de Reim tras la puerta como era lo esperado pero antes de que este siquiera osara cruzarla, alguien más se le adelantó empujándolo a un lado para cruzar el umbral y mostrarse a la vista de las dos damas quienes miraron a la figura de pulcro traje blanco con atención. En respuesta, Alice sujetó el mango de su espada cuando una sonrisa se deslizó demencialmente sobre los labios del nuevo miembro de la guardia.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Mis más sinceras disculpas por la actualización tan tardía... vida laboral agotadora, wahhhhm.


	9. VIII

**Cap 8**. "Error"

Reim limpió por -quizá- octava vez los cristales de sus anteojos, inquieto, nervioso, mientras caminaba tras los pasos de su amo en busca de no perderse en el meneo de los largos y hechizantes cabellos color rojo fuego. Y es que Lunettes no podía creer en lo que estaba metido, no se suponía que debiera hacer esto en nombre de quien fuera, para empezar ni siquiera sabía que Xerxes también usaba el nombre de _Mad Hatter_ pues él sólo conoció su titulo de sicario como _Fantasma de Ojos Rojos_. El joven sirviente no podría dejar de sentirse desesperado o lamentarse por lo que sería de ahora en adelante su vida, cuidar de un asesino que ni siquiera sabía existió todo este tiempo bajo la influencia de un viejo amigo. Por supuesto que antes de que todo ocurriera sólo habían sido dos niños ignorantes de lo que les depararía el destino pero tal no justificaría nunca que terminaran así; no podía aceptarlo, simplemente. Lo peor es que no le quedaba de otra que seguir las ordenes de su amo al pie de la letra, con mayor entusiasmo del que verdaderamente sentía brotar de su cuerpo, ya que había sido una suerte de suicidas que las represalias del duque no fueran de extrema magnitud, mas aún no podía descartar castigo alguno por haber actuado a sus espaldas. Observó el porte orgulloso que tanto caracterizaba a Rufus preguntándose qué plan siniestro ocupaba su cabeza, ¿qué era lo que en verdad esperaba de usar a _Mad Hatter_? Sabía que él era un fiel seguidor e investigador del conocimiento, que era lo más importante -después de la duquesa Sheryl- que mantenía en lo más alto de su lista de prioridades pero todavía no era capaz de comprender sus motivaciones y era preocupante.

Reim golpeó contra el hombro de Rufus cuando, sin darse cuenta, el duque se había detenido frente a la puerta del calabozo hacia donde se dirigían. Con una mirada seria, el pelirrojo observó a su acompañante quien balbuceó y se disculpó infinidad de veces a la vez que intentaba sostener sus lentes mientras los limpiaba repetidamente. Reim quiso que en ese momento se lo tragara la tierra, era vergonzoso que actuara de forma tan patética frente a su amo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe y despistado? Se cuestionó a si mismo para darse cuenta del tacto metálico del abanico de Rufus, el cual se deslizó pacientemente por todo el contorno de su rostro, enfriando su piel y haciéndolo consciente de la cercanía que Rufus había establecido entre sus cuerpos. Lunettes no pudo hacer más que petrificarse en el acto antes de sonrojarse furiosamente cuando el cálido aliento del duque golpeó contra sus labios, insinuante, ventajoso, teniendo que alzarse de puntillas para alcanzar su altura por completo. Pero Rufus no concretó la ruptura del espacio entre los dos.

—No olvides lo que discutimos. El sombrerero estará muy inquieto después de probar la libertad así que asegúrate que no se descontrole el primer día o todo se arruinará.

—E-Entendido— acató, alargando con su respuesta la sonrisa del pelirrojo quien finalmente se había alejado de su espacio personal para continuar con el recorrido. Entonces Reim tuvo la libertad de ajustarse los lentes sobre su rostro. Definitivamente sería un mal día.

Pasó algún tiempo para que terminasen de bajar las oscuras escaleras descendiendo sobre un siniestro paisaje de celdas y cadenas corroídas por la humedad, un trayecto que para Reim fue tan largo que no supo discernir con la distancia exacta cuando llegaron a la prisión de su amigo de infancia, lugar de donde provenía una risa mal contenida que se distribuía por todo el recinto cual melodía de entrada. Rufus hizo una mueca de disgusto siquiera distinguirle entre el sofocante silencio, pensando en cuánto le hubiese gustado implantar una mordaza a la sentencia de Xerxes para evitarse este escenario de locos pero buscó la manera de ignorar las diversas carcajadas sin origen incluso después de que sus pasos alcanzaron su destino frente a las rejas donde yacía su prisionero. Reim observó a Xerxes sin saber qué hacer o decir pues casi no lo reconocía, Break estaba tan delgado producto de la falta de alimento, aunque se le veía más fuerte de lo que cualquier recluido en el calabozo había estado antiguamente. Sus cabellos blancos habían crecido un poco en aquel mes, el cual le daba un aspecto de muñeca arrumbada. Y sus ojos, Reim no recordaba que tuvieran ese brillo desquiciado, oculto tras una capa de indiferencia en contraste con su expresión risueña. Todo en el semblante de Xerxes era un caós que no conocía, llegó a pensar que este individuo era otro y no el sujeto con quien había hablado sin verle a la cara.

— _¡Y aquí están! ¡Nos estábamos aburriendo!_ _—_ exclamó Xerxes con voz chillona, Reim comprendió que estaba fingiendo la voz de aquella muñeca azul con la cual había practicado alguna vez en su infancia. Antes le había perecido divertido pero en esta situación que lo hiciera daba una imagen escalofriante. ¿En verdad había enloquecido?

—Me disculpo, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo— explicó el duque Barma con tranquilidad. Reim lo miró sin lograr creerlo antes de volver su vista al peliblanco.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Bufón de la corte?— cuestionó Xerxes esta vez en acento normal, crispando lo nervios del pelirrojo por un momento y alarmando a Reim debido a ese peligroso apodo. —¿Sabe? Me vendría bien una ducha.

—Por supuesto— asintió Rufus. —Ningún integrante de la servidumbre se le permite estar sucio o desalineado así que también se te darán ropas decentes y no usarás más ese saco roto que vistes ahora mismo. También recibirás un corte de cabello gratuito, siéntete afortunado.

—¿Qué hay de Emily? ¿Ella continua intacta?

—Puedo asegurarte que ese pedazo de basura continua funcional. Nos tomamos la libertad de mantenerla a salvo dentro de una caja de cristal, lejos de miradas indiscretas, así que puedes estar tranquilo respecto a ella. Sin embargo—; Rufus cerró el abanico metálico de golpe—no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de tus cosas, a menos que desees ser enviado directo a la guillotina, puedes resignarte a pulir buenos modales. Te será difícil pero no imposible. Reim será encargado de escoltarte en todo momento.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, el ojo carmesí del albino brindó enfoque en la silueta temblorosa de Lunettes quien no pudo sino desviar la mirada con impotencia y angustia pues no soportaba la idea de cruzar miradas con Xerxes, ¿pensaría que le había traicionado? Tal vez ni siquiera le importaba que lo hubiera hecho pero el arrepentimiento no podría cambiar la situación actual, y esto a Reim le hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya experimentaba.

—Cualquier duda que posea deberé consultarla con él, ¿cierto?

—Consideralo un regalo de confianza— declaró el duque con arraigada sorna. —Sé muy bien que ustedes dos han sido cómplices por largo tiempo, por lo que esto lo facilitará.

—Entiendo. En pocas palabras, me amenazas con él. Si yo cometo un error o hago cualquier cosa que no te agrade lo asesinarás a cambio.— Reim se sobresaltó perturbado con aquellas palabras, no evitando mirar en dirección a su amo con incredulidad pues no fue advertido con esa parte del plan pero Rufus permaneció impasible y el gesto serio que ocupaba las facciones de Xerxes desaparecieron con la tensión de un sonrisa altiva mientras alzaba la barbilla con autosuficiencia. —¿Acaso crees que me importa lo que pueda sucederle?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello— afirmó Rufus volviendo a abrir su abanico para colocarlo contra sus labios, relajado. —No intentes ser despiadado, sombrerero. Conozco muy bien a los de tu clase. Pretender ser alguien que no eres sólo hará mayor el sufrimiento así que te aconsejo someterte a mi autoridad. Lo mismo es para Lady Sharon Rainsworth.— Ante el solo nombramiento de la joven heredera Xerxes reaccionó, complaciendo al duque Barma en respuesta. —Depende de ti que ella no sea afectada por este experimento social.

—Amo Rufus...—; Reim intentó intervenir en la charla pero fue interrumpido.

—Descuida, bufón de la corte. Soy consciente de que sin importar cuál sea la decisión que yo tome, nadie involucrado con tus teorías es libre de sospechas, ni siquiera ella. No puedes predecir el futuro.

—Pero puedo anticipar los escenarios.

—Aún no me conoces.

—Eso aplica también en mi, así que te conviene no subestimarme, _Mad Hatter_.

Lunettes sintió a un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó aquel nombre, aterrado de que su amo lo pronunciara sabiendo las consecuencias que tal arrastraba. Pero Reim no pudo adivinar el motivo de la forma de actuar de su amo estando tan conmocionado. Lo estaba retando. Rufus finalmente volvía a sentirse confiado y con poder sobre el mercenario frente a él, por eso no se inquietó cuando Break bajó la cabeza, conmovido por la personalidad arrogante de su enemigo. Si, ahora tenía claro que debía derrumbar al pilar primero antes de tirar abajo la estructura entera que conformaba la Casa Ducal. Si quería que sus planes no fueran frustrados por quien sea, Rufus Barma debía ser el primero en caer y él se encargaría de terminar este trabajo con sus propias manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas?— se removió impaciente. —Quítame ya estas cadenas.

—Asumiré que hemos llegado a un acuerdo final— decidió Rufus. —Bájalo— indicó a Reim haciéndole entrega de un pesado manojo de llaves a juego con la celda y el resto de candado sosteniendo a Xerxes varios metros sobre el suelo. —Estamos retrasados.

No del todo convencido, Reim acató el mandato comenzando por abrir los cerrojos de la celda para enseguida surcar al interior apresuradamente. Mientras tanto, el sicario y el duque se miraban, sin perderse un instante de vista, asechantes cual depredadores a punto de dar inicio a la cazería; para Rufus este sólo era el preludio hacia el evento principal.

.

Después de que salieran fuera del calabozo, Rufus separó su camino de Lunettes para concederle toda la autoridad sobre los movimientos de _Mad Hatter._ Aunque el joven sirviente no se sintió cómodo al estar a solas con el albino, se limitó en dar indicaciones cortas sobre las reglas del edificio y los distintos caminos que le serían permitidos visitar además de las zonas restringidas. Reim se acomodaba los lentes y tragaba saliva constantemente, alerta a los pasos que le seguían. Durante todo el recorrido a la habitación que sería de ese momento en adelante la nueva celda de Xerxes, el mercenario no mencionó nada ni se atrevió hablar; desde la perspectiva de Reim lucía pensativo, hasta inmerso en pensamientos que su rostro no compartía a la superficie, mas podía determinar que estaba distraído sólo por la forma como sus ojos se paseaban por la estructura, tal vez planeando un escape, tal vez simplemente atraído por el estilo barroco de la casa. Lunettes decidió que no importaba y que por el momento lo primordial era asistir lo antes posible a la cita establecida por aquel día, lo que menos necesitaba después de tanta tensión era perturbar el tradicional itinerario de los dueños. Llegaron ante la puerta que Reim abrió con una llave especifica de modelo antiguo y dejó a Break entrar para que se preparase, cosa que el interesado se apresuró llevar a cabo sin mediar todavía palabra alguna, quitándose de encima los harapos que lo vestían antes de visitar las cubetas de agua caliente preparadas en la habitación compacta. Reim esperó en la puerta, dejando ir un suspiro pesado, lleno de toda la frustración que contenía, pues no era esto lo que había esperado de su encuentro, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que creyó sucedería entre ellos una vez se quedasen a solas, Break simplemente actuaba como un desconocido que no siente interés por la interacción social. Vaya desastre, se lamentaba Reim recargándose en el contorno de la puerta.

Mientras tanto, echándose encima el agua de las cubetas, Xerxes sentía una vez más como si el Abyss halara de sus cadenas. Emily, a su lado, se mantenía callada como una tumba; algo que el albino era en esos momentos. Todo era tan extraño, inadmisible, inaudito. No debería estar siendo manipulado por un noble ni amenazado de muerte ante el mínimo acto de sospecha. Nada de esto debería estar sucediendo, y era lo que pensaba al echarse una nueva cubeta llena de agua. Gimió al darse cuenta que el agua llevaba tiempo fría y que su piel pálida se había tornado de un color ligeramente morado. Sonrió, divertido. Se recordaría mantenerse despierto en el plano físico pues sabía que al continuar de esta manera estaría arruinando los planes que estimaba para el futuro. Ciertamente, lo que más quería, no era tomar un baño -una ducha ligera como aquella le venía bien, incluso las cubetas llenas de agua fría le recordaban a su niñez y le hacían sentirse limpio y relajado- pero lo que descubrió era su mayor anhelo era verla a ella; Sharon Rainsworth, su pareja destinada, aquella que le había detenido y amenazado con romper el lazo que les unía. Se encontró preguntándose si tal era posible, romper un lazo que ha estado ahí desde antes de que cualquiera de los dos naciera, nunca había intentado romperlo, ya que parecía nada de lo que formaba parte del plano físico causaba algún efecto. Sin embargo, Xerxes no quería ponerlo a prueba tampoco. Aunque no se conocieran, aunque las circunstancias les hubiese llevado a ambos oponerse a esta unión, al final, eran lo que necesitaban; Break quería creer que era posible, después de todo la voz, _su voz_ , le prometió así sería.

No pasaron más que algunos minutos para que Xerxes saliera del cuarto de baño ya vestido, con el cabello aún húmedo y mal arreglado. Reim hizo una mueca al verlo mover la cabeza como un animal que pretende quitarse de encima del pelaje el agua que obstinadamente permanece intacta pero esto a Xerxes no le incomodó cuando colocó sobre su cabeza un sombrero del mismo color del traje que vestía, dándole un último toque a su apariencia con Emily posada suavemente en su hombro derecho. Entonces miró por primera vez a Reim quien inmediatamente reaccionó con un sobresalto nada discreto, causándole una risa divertida al cínico sombrerero, algo que a Reim irritó pero no lo mencionó, en cambio, se apresuró a señalar un asunto primordial.

—La señorita Sharon Rainsworth aguarda por nosotros en su habitación, es nuestra obligación presentarnos ante ella para posteriormente escoltarla al jardín principal.

—Si...—; contestó el albino en acento desganado. —Ese bufón dijo que tenía un compromiso muy importante que atender este día, tanto que debo estar yo presente para presenciar su desarrollo. Sospechoso, ¿no lo crees?

—No sé que te ha hecho llegar a esa conclusión pero mi amo Rufus no...

—No intentes evadir lo evidente, Reim.— El hombre albino se giró bruscamente en dirección a Lunettes, interrumpiendo el discurso del joven con anteojos y destrozando las barreras de incomunicación que había abundado entre los dos desde el momento que se habían visto las caras, por primera vez en demasiados años. Reim se encogió al distinguir ira en aquella mirada de ojos carmesí. —Es obvio que ese sujeto se trae algo entre manos, no me soltó justamente ahora por nada.

—Forma parte de la investigación— se resignó Reim a responder, decaído, incómodo.

—Seguro que sí. No es el único que desea saber qué mecanismo es el que mueve a los Hilos Rojos del Destino, pero, sin duda, es quien usa los métodos más sucios.

—No voy a permitir que insultes a mi amo, Xerxes.— El aludido sintió a su sangre helarse cuando notó autoridad en el acento de Lunettes. —Te quede claro que es gracias a él que ha sido negociada tu supervivencia, la señora y ama de este linaje ducal estaba convencida de que debías ser ejecutado o encerrado de por vida en el calabozo, así que no toleraré ninguna ofensa dirigida a él, ni siquiera de ti.

—... Ya veo— dijo el hombre albino como única respuesta antes de levantar la mirada de vuelta a la silueta de su acompañante, decorada con un semblante sombrío. —Has cambiado, Reim— espetó, provocando que el porte confiado del sirviente decayera. —No esperaba que siguieras siendo el mismo pero... definitivamente no consideré en ningún momento que te convertirías en esta clase de individuo que eres ahora. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que perdiste tu dignidad? ¿Desde cuándo estuviste dispuesto a depender de tu posición como sirviente de un noble como el duque Barma?

Reim guardó silencio un corto lapso de tiempo, mientras buscaba la manera de digerir en su mente el significado de aquellas palabras, las cuales dolían, dolían de una manera que no podía describir. Y se encontró asqueando a Xerxes, parecía la manera más efectiva de calmar la incertidumbre que él mismo había provocado.

—Dudo que alguien en tu posición logre comprenderlo— declaró, irguiéndose como si se estuviera dirigiendo a alguien inferior, no lo era, pero no veía otra salida a esta conversación que esperaba no volver a tener nunca más. Desvió la mirada, ocultando su mirada torturada de la visión del mercenario quien, bajando la cabeza, asumió la realidad.

—Tienes razón— acotó con indiferencia. —No lo entiendo...

Girandose sobre sus talones, Lunettes indicó que salieran de la habitación para volver a su recorrido inicial de vuelta a los pasillos de la Casa Ducal. No cruzaron más palabras en lo que restaba del camino, enfocados en cumplir su misión. Lunettes no lo confesaría pero ahora, más que antes, se reconocía sofocado por una pena sin cura. Finalmente volvía sentir a un nudo forjarse dentro de su garganta. Cuando se detuvieron ante la puerta indicada, Reim llamó a esta dando dos golpes con sus nudillos, el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole formular palabras para revelar su identidad a quienes debían yacer dentro. La espera no se prolongó, el sonido de la perilla al girarse revelaron que pronto serían atendidos pero, siquiera ver a la puerta abrirse, Xerxes sujetó una orilla del sombrero y se impulsó al frente para empujar a Reim a un lado y entrar con brusquedad a la habitación. Sorprendido, Reim no tuvo la oportunidad de detener sus pasos, en cambio, lo siguió hasta que lo vio dejar de andar para luego ofrecerle una reverancia a la dama quien inmediatamente se puso alerta mientras su acompañante se alzaba en guardia, sujetando el mango de su espada.

—Es un placer volver a verla, señorita— dijo, sus labios siendo adornados por una sonrisa espeluznante que contrastaba demasiado con su porte galante.

—El placer es mio— respondió Sharon, pretendiendo mostrarse educada mientras muy dentro suyo, el corazón le latía a punto de estallar en ira. —Xerxes Break.

—Asumo ya debe estar enterada que a partir de hoy formo parte de su guardia personal. Sólo quería decírselo de forma apropiada... y disculparme.— Xerxes levantó por primera vez la mirada hacia la tercer dama del linaje, cordial, manteniendo su sonrisa maliciosa. —Los dos hemos tenido un encuentro inapropiado, así que pensé en reparar esos malos entendidos. En realidad no quisiera que me tuviera desconfianza, o mala voluntad, ya que estaré encargado de _cuidar_ de usted _muy de cerca_.— La joven guardiana dio un paso más cerca del intromisor, ganándose una mirada de Xerxes quien después volvió a bajar la cabeza, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de los signos de advertencia. —En conjunto con la señorita Alice.

—No te preocupes, todo lo sucedido ha quedado en el pasado para mi— dijo, pero ambos sabían -al verse a los ojos- estaba mintiendo y que esto sólo era una declaración rutinaria de respeto que implicaba una coexistencia forzada. —Sin embargo, debo advertirte que soy una mujer muy exigente. Si no cumples mis mandatos el tiempo indicado, justo como yo lo solicito, tendrás que resignarte volver al calabozo y cumplir lo que te resta de vida ahí.

—Esa es una aterradora advertencia, mi lady— comentó con enferma diversión.

—Y estoy dispuesta a cumplir mis amenazas si haces algo que no me agrade.

—Está bien— contestó bajando una vez más la cabeza. —Me someteré a sus demandas.

—No tienes otra opción, payaso.— La voz de Alice reventó en la atmósfera casi con un gruñido de furia contenida, acercando sus pasos hasta quedar de frente al hombre albino quien continuó sonriendo, incluso disfrutando de la mirada iracunda que le dedicaba la castaña a su sola presencia. —Pudiste burlar la seguridad de este sitio una vez pero eso es algo que no volverá a ocurrir. Te estaré vigilando cada hora del día que pases cerca de Lady.

—Me lastima tu insistencia, conejita.— Alice sintió a su piel erizarse con el término. —Ya no sería capaz de lastimar a la señorita, sobre todo ahora que se ha convertido en mi ama también. Descubrirán que soy un hombre obsesivo cuando estoy encadenado a la existencia de una persona. Hoy y mañana seré un hombre nuevo, un sirviente más preocupado por la integridad y salud de la heredera del linaje Rainsworth; y pienso demostrarlo en acciones.

—Muy bien, eso lo aclararemos en el jardín principal— resolvió Sharon con determinación, antes de dirigirse a Lunettes. —Por favor, Reim.

—A sus ordenes— acató el joven sirviente acercándose a la tercer dama para ofrecerle su mano, rápidamente encabezando el andar por los pasillos. Esto inspiró una mueca de desgrado en el hombre albino pero buscó ocultarlo lo mejor posible cuando se percató de la mirada suspicaz que Alice todavía le entregaba, mirada a la cual respondió con una nueva sonrisa divertida.

.

Finalmente los cuatro fueron golpeados por el aire libre, cruzando un sendero de arbustos con formas murales hasta una mesa de hierro en perfectas condiciones, zona donde Sharon se acomodó cuidadosamente mientras era recibida por las sirvientas de pulcro uniforme que la habían estado esperando anticipadamente. Xerxes la observó ser atendida desde la distancia hasta que vio a una sirvienta acercarse hasta la mesa con una tetera y un juego de tazas de fina procedencia, entonces rompió la distancia, reverenciando a la joven mujer quien le devolvió una mirada de extrañeza, no comprendiendo el motivo de su proximidad.

—¿Me permite?— cuestionó Xerxes refiriéndose a la tetera que sostenía la sirvienta en sus manos, ella miró a su ama, quien enseguida comprendió la indirecta liberando un suspiro.

—Adelante— concedió Sharon, y esto fue permiso suficiente para que la sirvienta dejara en manos de Xerxes la tarea de servirle el té a la joven heredera.

Con ojos inquisidores, Sharon observó a su reciente adquisición tomar una taza y servirla de una manera llamativa, alzando ambos utensilios a una altura impropia mientras el liquido dentro de la tetera se derramaba como una cascada con forma cilíndrica ante las miradas atentas de Reim y Alice. Sharon descubrió cómo varias gotas escapaban fuera de la taza, charpeando un poco el plato bajo su soporte antes de caer sin mucha delicadeza sobre la mesa con ayuda de Xerxes quien pareció insatisfecho de su propia obra.

—Parece que he perdido mi toque, solía hacer mucho este truco cuando servía a la nobleza.

Sharon liberó una breve risa de la aprensión de sus labios, inspirada por la extraña actuación en base a mímicas innecesarias que aquel sujeto de dudosa lealtad provocó en su interior. Alice y Reim miraron a la heredera con una expresión confundida, mientras Xerxes hacia una mueca seria frente a este inesperado gesto, no había creído posible que su pequeño acto de servir el té causara cualquier clase de reacción más allá de la repulsión en la tercer dama.

—Espero que tu esfuerzo no destruya lo que te queda de cordura— comentó la tercer dama reprimiendo una risa más prolongada. Xerxes casi se sintió seducido por la forma como Sharon había colocado sus dedos cerca de sus labios, aquella había sido un faceta tan suave e instintiva que no se tardó en volverse atractiva para Break. Sonrió.

—Créame, señorita. Prefiero ser un sujeto demente que una persona que finge demencia.

—Me doy cuenta— Sharon asintió con un gesto de cabeza. —Afortunadamente me agradan las personas diferentes así que puedo concederte el capricho de ignorar reglamentos de etiqueta, puedo aceptar que es parte de tu encanto ser alguien tan dinámico. Pero me sorprende que hubieras servido a una familia antes.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo— confesó Break, tensándose. Aunque Sharon se vio tentada interrogar el motivo de su reacción, supo que el tiempo se había terminado cuando una nueva sirvienta se aproximó a su posición trayendo noticias.

—Disculpe, Lady Sharon. El joven Oz Vessalius ha llegado.

—Por favor hazlo pasar hasta aquí— indicó a la sirvienta quien, siquiera recibir la orden, se retiró por donde había llegado. Escuchar aquel nombre intrigó a Xerxes enseguida. Sharon se apresuró darles sus próximas indicaciones a Reim.

—Reim, por favor retirence por el momento, me gustaría hablar con Lord Vessalius a solas.— Lunettes realizó una reverencia de rutina, haciéndole saber con esto que había comprendido la solicitud para llevarse consigo también a Xerxes. —Alice, tú quédate conmigo hasta que reciba a Oz, entonces podrás retirarte también.

—De acuerdo.

Luego de el asentimiento de la joven guardiana, los otros dos se retiraron hacia los portales mientras Xerxes no apartaba la mirada de la tercer dama Rainsworth. ¿Qué asuntos podría tener un miembro de la familia Vessalius con la heredera del linaje Rainsworth? Tenía entendido que entre Casas, existía una comunicación estrecha, especialmente cuando mantenían una alianza de negocios pero, aún así, le parecía inusual que se reunieran en un lugar como aquel. Las reuniones empresariales siempre eran llevadas a cabo en una sala u oficina personal, nunca como si se tratara de un día de campo entre allegados conocidos.

—¡Sharon!—. Interrumpiendo el orden de sus pensamientos, la voz del susodicho Vessalius surgió en el ambiente. Break levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes que se acercaba con excesiva familiaridad a Sharon Rainsworth quien al instante había adornado su rostro con una sonrisa complaciente - _demasiado_ dulce- a quien sin nada de decoro había corrido saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Xerxes se tensó inevitablemente, no logrando contener el impulso de preguntar por esta intima reunión a la persona más cercana.

—Oye...—; Reim desvió la mirada del recuadro que se llevaba a cabo un par de metros delante de ellos para mirar al indiferente mercenario. —¿Qué relación tienen esos dos?

—Lord Oz Vessalius y Lady Sharon Rainsworth están comprometidos.— Las extremidades de Break se percibieron notablemente tensas con la respuesta recibida, sin embargo no lo demostró en su semblante agrio, taciturno.— Fue un matrimonio arreglado desde la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad, por ello las actuales cabezas ducales decidieron que lo mejor para ambos era que se frecuentaran con el fin de formar un vinculo.

Xerxes permaneció callado, sin apartar la mirada de las dos silueta ahora que Alice se había alejado de ellos. La imagen de aquella convivencia era ácida para Xerxes y, por mucho que le costara creerlo posible, sus impulsos estaban al borde de la desesperación a causa de los celos. Llegando a la conclusión de que estas habían sido las intenciones del duque Barma desde el principio; ese imbécil noble pretendía estudiar sus reacciones, el comportamiento de los lazos que unían el destino de Sharon con el suyo, jugar con las emociones incalculables que poseía por la imagen de su pareja predestinada, su Soulmate. Y empuñó ambas manos con furia contenida.


	10. IX

**Cap 9**. "Vacío"

El sonido hueco, constante, de un cascabel agitándose de forma presurosa sobre el ambiente contaminó la quietud dominante en aquellas calles solitarias a las orillas de Reveille. El cielo nocturno lo recibió y la niebla abrazó a quien caminaba elegantemente con un bastón en las manos entre el amplio territorio de la mansión noble de la cual era originario. El marqués se detuvo junto a la fuente que adornaba su jardín, sacando del interior de uno de sus bolsillos componiendo su pulcro traje un puro de los más caros que compraba, dispuesto a fumarlo sin prisas. Con la ayuda de un cerillo lo encendió poco a poco, disfrutando del aroma y la textura entrando a través de sus labios, no se percató del cascabeleo hasta luego de que dejara caer accidentalmente la cajetilla de cerillos que siempre cargaba consigo. Intrigado levantó la mirada hacia los rincones, los extremos de su mansión yacían fuera de novedad pero el suave sonido estaba vigente. Anthony Russell miró hacia las posibles direcciones por donde podía provenir semejante sonido pero no encontró nada así que llegó a pensar que sólo era imaginación suya pero aquella sutil sinfonía de un único instrumento -acompañado por el soplo del viento y respaldado por la tranquilidad- trajo consigo la presencia de una sombra de la cual el marqués en ningún momento se percató. Esta figura encubierta por los arbustos y la oscuridad proyectada por la luz de la luna se agazapó cual depredador al asecho de una presa. Agitó un instante sus hombros, preparándose para atacar mientras sus ansiosos ojos saboreaban con anticipación la carne de su presunta victima. Anthony se apartó del borde de la fuente cuando el sonido de una rama lo hizo mirar a un costado suyo, justo detrás de los arbustos más cercanos a su posición. Nadie venía a su encuentro pero el hombre no pudo evitar entrar en pánico de forma breve, el miedo mitigado por el autoconvencimiento. Dio la espalda al arbusto que antes había vigilado y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de su hogar, ignorante de la apresurada reacción de quien lo observaba de cerca, esta figura se había deslizado hacia un nuevo angulo y entonces el cascabel había vuelto a sonar, alarmando de nuevo al noble quien miró a sus espaldas de nuevo antes de echar a correr al interior de la mansión.

Aterrado no evitó expulsar un breve grito cuando fue interceptado por un gato negro que corría en dirección opuesta, llevando entre sus colmillos un ratón que recién había cazado. El hombre de porte recto se relajó entonces, comprendiendo que se había equivocado y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que sus malos presentimientos habían sido nada más que paranoia alimentada por la soledad de su espíritu. Sin embargo, una nueva sombra portadora de un par de ojos amarillos volvió a presentarse ante él atacándole de frente, ni siquiera dándole tiempo de reaccionar más que con un grito que desgarró la atmósfera. El escurridizo felino observó con curiosidad la brutal escena de lo que acontecía muy cerca de su rango visual, hipnotizado por el crujir de los huesos y los jadeos agonizantes de quien se transformaría también en un trofeo sino sobrevivía a esa despiadada batalla. La ley del más fuerte una vez más volvía a reclamar su lugar en la tierra. Y para Russel, el final fue escrito.

.

Oscuridad había descendido sobre la mansión Rainsworth y sólo entonces Xerxes se tomó un respiro dentro de la pequeña sala que era exclusiva de la servidumbre. Después de que el futuro duque de la familia Vessalius se retirase, Reim le había indicado simplemente permanecer a una cierta distancia de la heredera, viéndose obligado cuidarla desde lejos mientras Alice obtenía el permiso de andar junto a ella sin mayores preocupaciones, y retirarse a sus estudios establecidos en el itinerario normal del día. Reim continuaba a su lado incluso ahora, pero al enterarse que Sharon y aquel Vessalius estaban comprometidos por su boca no volvieron a cruzar palabra en calidad de conversación. El hombre albino se reconocía irritado por ser usado cual rata de laboratorio por el duque Barma, ser utilizado tanto física como emocionalmente lo mantenían lleno de estrés a causa de la impotencia que representaba el limite de movimiento, y las ansias asesinas gorgoreaban cada vez con mayor intensidad en su interior al sentirse atado de pies y manos, incapaz de soportar la pena de ver a Reim morir. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, tratando de sostener su propia agonía. Fue consciente de que este camino no sería sencillo de recorrer pero tampoco creyó causaría tantos efectos negativos dentro de su psiquis.

— _Hehehehe, ¡pero mira la cara que tienes!_ _—_ _._ La muñeca se agitó en su hombro sorpresivamente, sobresaltando a Reim y obligandole a perder el renglón donde estuvo reposando su ardua lectura. _—_ _¡Vamos! ¡levanta esos ánimos, tonto! ¡Recuerda que apenas estás empezando! Ni creas que voy a consolarte cuando vuelvas abajo._

—Lo sé, Emily— respondió Xerxes decaído, ante la mirada escandalizada de Reim.

— _¡No parece que lo sepas! Tu expresión de muerto viviente hace que quiera comenzar a correr por mi vida hasta nuestra nueva habitación. ¿Viste la decoración? ¡Es mejor que la pocilga donde estuvimos viviendo una larga temporada! Ahora te lo digo, incluso deberías estar agradecido de que nuestra misión fallara, de otra manera no tendríamos los lujos que poseeremos de ahora en adelante. ¡Ya estaba harta del aroma a cerdo!_

—Que interesada eres. A mi me gustaba nuestra pocilga, al menos nos pertenecía.

— _¡Te pertenecía a ti! ¡A mi nunca me compraste nada!_

—¿Qué se supone que haces?— cuestionó Reim de pronto, atrayendo la mirada aburrida de Xerxes hacia él por un par de segundos antes de que la devolviera al mismo punto muerto delante suyo.

—No necesitas gritar, Emily— declaró, para responder a la pregunta de su desafortunado acompañante enseguida. —¿Qué parece que hago, Reim? Emily intenta levantarme los ánimos mientras yo busco sumergirme más en mi desdicha.

— _¡Ugh! ¡Lo dijo! Olvidate del arrullo de esta noche_ — espetó la muñeca emitiendo una nueva serie de crujidos a la atmósfera. Reim hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Te agradecería que evitaras tener "conversaciones" con Emily en frente de otras personas. Hacerlo mancharía la reputación de la duquesa Sheryl, llamarías la atención y sabes bien que tu presencia se trata de un secreto que no debe ser revelado por nadie,.

—Eso me pregunto— comentó, haciendo que Reim se tensara, pero Xerxes no dijo más.

Recostándose sobre sus brazos contra la mesa, Xerxes meditó cuidadosamente las palabras de su acompañante, reflexionando el mar de posibilidades que se le presentaban a sus circunstancias. El tiempo que había pasado encerrado en el calabozo se prolongó tanto que no estaba seguro si esto llegaría afectarlo directamente de otra manera además de lo obvio. Su detención fue repentina, su misión interrumpida como prueba de su fallo, por ello no estaba seguro si su cliente había comenzado a mover sus influencias con el fin de atraparlo, después de todo Xerxes había dado inicio a su trabajo siendo consciente de la astucia e inteligencia de Vincent Nightray, por lo tanto no le parecía exagerado pensar que ya debía tener preparado algo para él en cuanto se enterase de su ubicación actual. Algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que lo cazaría cual bestia hambrienta, esperando imponerle un bien merecido castigo. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si era capaz de entrar a la casa Rainsworth por la fuerza con el fin de obtener su cabeza, ya que la familia Nightray era uno de los linajes que más enemigos poseía, y la familia Rainsworth era una de las Casas Ducales que más desconfianza le presentaba. Xerxes comprendía que estaba seguro dentro de la servidumbre por ahora, mas recaían probabilidades peligrosas también. Estaba obligado a ser más precavido que nunca con los visitantes, pero tampoco podía descuidar su retaguardia con el duque Barma vigilandole los pasos, en este punto todo estaba en su contra, y de eso estaba consciente del mismo modo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, liberando un suspiro ante el recuerdo del noble Vessalius, recordando inútilmente la mirada de extrañeza que este le dedicó por un segundo mientras continuaban bajo los portales del jardín. ¿Habría actuado extraño? Se preguntó, pues nunca fue su intención llamar su atención de alguna forma. Sólo, en aquel momento, Break se reconoció odiando la vitalidad de esos ojos verdes, tan libres, tan optimistas, tan _afortunados_. Se preguntaba si el chico rubio habría notado su furia contenida. Cubriéndose el rostro, Break bufó amargamente contra sus pálidas manos, llamando una vez más la atención de Reim, quien no pudo evitar preocuparse de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Absolutamente, Reim. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?— cuestionó dedicándole una mirada penetrante a quien yacía junto a él, sin quitarse las manos del rostro, ni borrar la sonrisa que con tanto descaro mantenía la misma insana tensión. —¿Tienes idea de la grandiosa oportunidad que tengo? Quieres saber... quieres saber, ¿cierto?

—... No— Reim se mostró incomodo, perturbado con el nuevo semblante que el hombre albino adoptaba de pronto. —No es necesario...—; Reim se puso de pie después de cerrar el libro en sus manos, buscando la manera de mantener su porte indiferente a flote. —Es tarde. Te llevaré a tu habitación, mañana tendremos un largo día por delante.

—Seguro que si. Mañana ese mocoso vendrá de nuevo. Con esto serían dos días seguidos. Simplemente maravilloso— agregó sin molestarse en cubrir un marcado acento fulminante y rencoroso, algo que a Reim le llamó la atención. —Ve a informarle esto a tu amo, Reim.— El aludido se tensó, nervioso por la violencia en las palabras del albino. —Me molesta la presencia de Oz Vessalius. Me molesta mucho. Espero que este hecho logre algo trascendental en su horrenda investigación. Seguro le complacerá saber que he desarrollado un sentimiento de posecividad incontrolable hacia la heredera de este linaje, a pesar de que no la conozco, a pesar de que puedo ser considerado un loco sin escrúpulos que puede aferrarse a todo y a nada cuando llega el momento.

—No era mi intención hablar de eso con él— replicó Lunettes desviando la mirada. Xerxes casi gruñó entre-dientes, obviando la mala actuación del otro.

—No necesitas guardar apariencias conmigo. Sé que él te ha solicitado vigilarme también en ese aspecto, eres el único que puede en realidad. Descuida, no pienso fingir... porque lo que siento es... chocante para mi, más de lo que será para cualquiera...

Reim tragó saliva con amargura, logrando sentirse mal por su amigo de la infancia. Deseó no formar parte de aquello que a Break aquejaba a tal magnitud pero no lo podía evitar, ya no. Aunque quisiera alejar la vista del duque Barma del mercenario, le sería imposible debido a la entrega y perseveranza del hombre pelirrojo. A Reim no le quedaba más que atenerse a lo que su amo dictara, después de todo él también estaba atado de pies y manos, era prisionero por voluntad propia del linaje Barma, y este era el camino que había elegido seguir, no podría rechazarlo ni siquiera cuando un amigo importante sufría a costa del poder desconocido por el cual atrajo la atención de Rufus. Además, Rufus también era alguien significativo en la vida de Lunettes, así que tampoco podría elegir entre Break o el duque como si se trataran de dos objetos, eso jamas se lo perdonaría.

—Sígueme, por favor— reiteró esta vez con presuro, indispuesto a continuar la conversación o romper los horarios que conocía a la perfección. En respuesta, sólo un suspiro fue liberado de la boca de Xerxes antes de ponerse de pie y acatar de forma silenciosa al mandato que le llevó hasta los pasillos de la mansión, hasta el limite donde las veladoras iluminando su camino eran cada vez más escasas. El hombre albino no se molestó en negarse a cruzar la puerta de su habitación cuando Reim la abrió y aguardó a que entrara, entonces sólo vio a la oscuridad cerrarse a su alrededor cuando la luz del exterior se extinguió junto con la libertad. Reim cerró la puerta con llave sintiéndose realmente culpable por lo que hacía, convenciéndose de que esto era inevitable. Mientras tanto, Xerxes permaneció junto a la puerta, esperando a que los pasos de Reim se alejaran, y con él se fuera la tranquilidad que le transmitía la compañía humana, reconociendo nuevamente las siluetas dentro de las sombras que conocía a la perfección. Los ojos carmesí resplandecieron con locura, de vuelta al abismo.

.

Vincent se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la luz de las veladoras sobre su escritorio parecieron desvanecerse para volver a la normalidad en un parpadeo, e inquieto miró a sus costados investigando la posible entrada de aire de su oficina personal, pero al no encontrar acceso alguno ni siquiera acreditadas por una ventana abierta, decidió que había sido su imaginación y continuo escribiendo sobre las hojas blancas a su disposición las nominas empresariales que habían quedado pendientes. Con el cansancio pesando en sus ojos levantó la mirada por enésima vez a la caja de regalo finamente envuelta justo en la mesa cerca de la puerta, irritándose con el recuerdo de su llegada. Bufó a la quietud haciéndose a un lado un mechón de su cabello rubio, terminando con su firma los documentos escritos sin esperar que la puerta sería abierta de golpe, consiguiendo que su mirada la interceptara antes de que una sonrisa llena de felicidad le acompañara. Gilbert había entrado al despacho sin siquiera buscar con la mirada al único ocupante, más interesado en el suelo que en la figura de su hermano acercándose alegremente hasta su posición.

—Los sirvientes me dijeron que estarías aquí— comentó adivinando la reciente actividad de su pequeño hermano con sólo darle un vistazo al pulcro mueble de madera y a las hojas escritas a mano sobre su superficie. —¿Ya has terminado?

—Justo acabo de concluir la última nomina, llegas en el momento oportuno— respondió Vincent sin disimular una sonrisa radiante en sus facciones, sintiendo que se llenaba de energía luego de agotadoras horas de trabajo. No era usual que Gilbert llegara a la mansión y lo buscara directamente después de todo, normalmente terminaba buscándolo él en su habitación para encontrarlo en los brazos de un profundo sueño. Por supuesto, tampoco le incomodaba mucho a Vincent cuando esto sucedía, ya que cualquier cosa relacionada al pelinegro era un tesoro invaluable. —Estoy feliz de que me buscaras.

Gilbert desvió la mirada con incomodidad, pues ahora que había visto al otro de frente no estaba seguro de qué manera revelar el motivo por el que había optado buscarlo siquiera cruzar la entrada principal de la mansión, ahora que experimentaba la calidez de aquel semblante sincero se daba cuenta de lo injusto que era con el otro, estaba seguro que la frialdad de su situación corrompería el buen humor de Vincent.

—Bueno... — inició, nervioso. —Me dijeron que tú te encargaste de guardar un paquete que enviaron a mi nombre.

La mueca risueña de Vincent se borró como Gilbert lo había esperado. Sin embargo, este ya había anticipado los motivos por los que su hermano había llegado hasta él de esta manera tan peculiar, así que el impacto de esta verdad no fue tan devastadora como Gilbert seguramente creía. Por otro lado, Vincent se aseguró de mantener un semblante amable cuando señaló con su brazo la ubicación de la caja en cuestión, incitando al mayor de los hijos adoptivos seguir el gesto con la mirada antes de acercarse al paquete.

—Ahí está— dijo con suavidad. —Ada lo envió conmigo, por eso me pidió que la disculpara contigo en su nombre, a ella le habría gustado darte ese regalo personalmente.

—¿Cuándo la viste?— cuestionó Gilbert contrariado ya que, según tenía entendido, la agenda de Vincent había sido la más saturada en compromisos aquellas últimas semanas, no podía pensar en un momento adecuado para que él y Ada se encontraran.

—Esta mañana después de la reunión, dijo que había planeado caer de sorpresa en nuestra mansión pero la descubrieron antes de que saliera fuera del carruaje.

Esta vez Gilbert se reconoció conmocionado con la información que le era proporcionada, incapaz de creer que una señorita como Ada Vessalius intentase siquiera cometer ese tipo de actos impropios, considerando el linaje al cual pertenecía. Debido a ello, dejó de leer la tarjeta que yacía en la parte superior del regalo, volviéndose en dirección a Vincent con una expresión confundida, gesto que le pareció de lo más adorable al propio Vincent Nightray quien, complacido, se limitó a sonreír con mayor sinceridad. Siempre era tan sencillo perturbar el porte agrio e indiferente del otro, tanto que incluso le parecía inútil que Gilbert insistiera tanto en llevarlo encima gran parte del tiempo.

—Eso es difícil de creer...

—Créelo, Gil—. Vincent inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un costado. —Ada es una mujer muy impulsiva al tratarse de su prometido, deberías acostumbrarte a su energía. Después de que ambos contraigan matrimonio, no te será difícil darte cuenta de lo infantil que es.

—Ese asunto fue algo que decidieron las cabezas de la familia Nightray y Vessalius— recriminó Gilbert dándose la vuelta una vez más, irritado con esta realidad que le golpeaba a la cara cada vez que alguien lo ponía en palabras, mucho más cuando su hermano menor lo mencionaba con tanta facilidad. —No quiero que siquiera lo nombres.

Odiaba este matrimonio, el infierno sabía cuan profundo era este sentimiento que saturaba el corazón de Gilbert, pero sabía que negarse a este estaba fuera de discusión, pues a la familia Nightray le convenía, incluso más de lo que le convenía al linaje Vessalius por la jurisdicción que le sería entregada en el _bajo mundo_ del país una vez ellos dos cumplieran la celebración nupcial. La Casa Ducal de las sombras requería libertad de movimiento fuera de la neblina, protección que sólo un linaje tan puro y amado como los Vessalius eran capaces de otorgarle, por ello es que Gilbert -como el hijo mayor adoptivo, encargado de apuñaladas por la espalda- tenía la obligación de sacrificarse, y sacrificar a la inocente Ada Vesalius, con el fin de pulverizar a esos nobles desde adentro y tomar el control que alguna vez perteneció a las familias Nightray y Baskerville. Su padre había revelado esa ambición desde hacía tiempo, por lo que era imposible que desaprovechara un matrimonio sugerido por los negocios amistosos que usualmente no solían darse entre esta familia adversaria.

—Gil... —El joven pelinegro se tensó al percatarse del inconfundible peso que se recargó en su espalda, sacándolo abruptamente de su ensimismamiento. El abrazo de Vincent era ligero, tan suave que podría romperlo con el menor movimiento pero se descubrió incapaz de destruir esta superficial caricia fría que surgió desde su vientre y paralizó todos sus músculos, embrujándolos por el acento meloso que el rubio usó de pronto en su contra, Gilbert incluso creyó escucharlo ronronear—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos de esta manera... ¿podríamos... permanecer así un poco más?

—¿Qué ha pasado?— cuestionó sin saber cómo reaccionar; era la primera vez que Vincent se comportaba de esta manera, aún siendo siempre tan obvio y sincero a su lado.

—Nada... es sólo que te extrañé. Nuestros hermanos no están en casa, Elliot estará a cargo de la clínica psiquiátrica en lo que resta de la noche y nuestro padre no se aparecerá por aquí hasta dentro de dos días, así que estaremos completamente solos.

Gilbert tragó saliva con dureza, de pronto nervioso con lo que su hermano menor sugería. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que Vincent conseguía ponerlo tan histérico con tanta facilidad. Su comportamiento hacia él nunca había sido normal pero no lograba encontrar razones por las que un simple contacto le resultaba tan caótico. Y cuando el agarre se afianzó, Gilbert prácticamente cruzó el estado de alerta de cabeza al pánico total.

—Vincent...— apenas logró pronunciar, turbado. Comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—¿Si?— quiso saber, disfrutando del calor corporal que compartía con su hermano mayor. Para él esto era el cielo en toda su gloria. Permitirse esta clase de caprichos en el momento adecuado haría que el placer se extendiera por más tiempo, cuando existían espectadores Gilbert ni siquiera le daba tiempo de tocar un mísero trozo de piel.

—¿P-Podrías soltarme?

—Humm... podría, pero no me apetece hacerlo.

—Oye...

—Está bien, Gil. No hay nadie que pueda juzgarnos. De pequeños lo hacíamos mucho, no nos hará daño revivir esos hermosos momentos sólo por un instante.

—Eso era cuando eramos niños. No sé si te das cuenta que ahora somos adultos.

—Lo sé, pero realmente quiero que nos quedemos así un momento.

—Haz lo que quieras— replicó Gilbert con un suspiro, completamente derrotado. No sabía por qué seguía aguantando esa clase de invasiones por parte de su hermano menor, pero no se creía capaz de rechazarlo en su totalidad, consideraba que le debía un enorme favor por hacerse cargo de Ada en su lugar, pese a que no era Vincent quien estaba comprometido con Ada, era quien pasaba más tiempo con ella con el pretexto de ser su valioso cuñado. A Gilbert no le importaba que incluso compartieran una relación inadecuada, muchas veces no estaba de humor para atender a su preciada prometida después de todo y lo que menos quería era hacerle pasar un mal rato a la joven rubia, la valoraba como a una amiga.

—¿Estás usando la colonia que te regalé?— cuestionó Vincent luego de una profunda inhalación sobre la chaqueta de su acompañante.

—Tenía que hacerlo... hoy tuve que ejecutar a un empresario.

El joven rubio acarició con la yema de sus dedos la fina tela, imaginando la sangre que había salpicado sobre las mangas y las costuras durante la -seguramente violenta- ejecución de las cuales Gilbert solía hacerse cargo. Y, sonriendo contra el tacto de la espalda, no pudo evitar estructurar la escena de este homicidio de negocios en su cabeza, el sólo imaginar a Gil jalando el gatillo de su pistola para asesinar a alguien más lo excitaba. Recorrió con sus manos el estomago del otro rumbo a su pecho con dulzura.

—Hehe. Seguramente nadie lo extrañará, ni siquiera se merecía ser aniquilado por un importante miembro de la familia Nightray. Apuesto a que pudo ser borrado por cualquier homicida de quinta.

—Sobre eso... ¿tienes alguna información respecto al _Asesino del Cascabel_?

—¿De los homicidios en serie? Si, he descubierto algo muy interesante. Por lo que sabemos no forma parte de ninguna asociación, ni tampoco pertenece a la aristocracia, es completamente independiente, un psicópata, o así es como lo identifican.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—¿No puede esperar?

—No.— Ante la respuesta definitiva, Vincent reprimió un gruñido de inconformidad para enseguida apartarse del cuerpo de su hermano mayor y asentir de mala gana.

—El caso ha sido relevado, Scotland Yard no ha sido capaz de encontrar un patrón en los asesinatos. Al principio creyeron que había sido obra de _Mad Hatter_ o _B-Rabbit_ pero yo sé que, exceptuando a _B-Rabbit_ , el sospechoso que ellos estiman está desaparecido. Además de eso, _B-Rabbit_ no se involucra con la aristocracia seguido, es imposible que él efectuara asesinatos entre los nobles con tanta frecuencia, no es su estilo.

—¿Y qué es lo que te lleva descartar a _Mad Hatter_?— Gilbert quiso saber, recibiendo una sonrisa altiva como primera respuesta antes de que Vincent desviara una vez más la vista.

—Porque lo conocí.— Y su respuesta impresionó bastante al interlocutor.— Por eso puedo decir que el sujeto está completamente loco, el nivel de sus fechorías no se compara al sentido estético con el cual nuestro _Asesino del Cascabel_ abandona a sus victimas, _Mad Hatter_ no es nada sofisticado en el campo.

—Vincent, ¿haz tenido alguna clase de contacto con _Mad Hatter_?

—De cierta forma. Conversé con él en una de nuestras reuniones empresariales y soprendentemente no me asesinó. Lamento mucho no haberlo dicho antes pero estaba en una posición muy delicada entonces, de haberlo mencionado nuestro padre no abría escatimado en castigarme.— Vincent se peinó el cabello con los dedos. —Además pude haberte metido en problemas a ti, Gil, y era lo que menos quería.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que me estés ocultando?— interrogó, desconfiado.

—No— mintió, mirando a Gilbert directamente a los ojos. No podía decirle a su hermano que él había contratado a _Mad Hatter_ para que humillara y asesinara a Sharon Rainworth, ni tampoco podía confesarle que en esos momentos estaba moviendo sus influencias para capturarlo, pues era un secreto del cual Gilbert no necesitaba enterarse. Sin embargo, aunque las sospechas del pelinegro eran elevadas, optó por no insistir en obtener respuestas, prefiriendo volver a lo que representaba su deber.

—Entonces, ¿lograste averiguar algo más sobre el _Asesino del Cascabel_?— cuestionó.

—Siguiendo su conducta, su próximo objetivo debería ser entre los duques, pero aún no estoy seguro cuál Casa exactamente. El Barón Alfred Harris, el vizconde Cameron Martis, la condesa Nathaly Walker y el más reciente: el marqués Anthony Russel. No poseen conexiones entre sí y sus intereses son variados, sin nada en común. Lo que nos lleva a cuestionar si simplemente está ascendiendo de rango, por decirlo de algún modo. Como un juego de niveles, entre más alto el nivel, mayor dificultad, digamosle el aumento de seguridad militar ya que todas sus victimas han muerto en sus propias mansiones.

—Si fuera tan simple, Scotland Yard ya lo hubiese capturado.

—Lo sé. —admitió Vincent con una sonrisa complacida con la acertada observación de su querido hermano—. Fue por eso que profundicé un poco más, y he descubierto que incluso atacó civiles sin alguna posición social alta, incluyendo ancianos. Cualquiera pensaría que estuvo practicando antes de apuntar hacia ligas mayores pero existe algo que no cuadra, y eso es que asesinó niños y adolescentes de formas brutales, abandonando en la escena del crimen características propias de un asesinato pasional, a pesar de que sus familias no fueron capaces de acusar sospechosos. Lo único que une todos estos casos es el testimonio de un cascabel instantes previos a la muerte. Algunos rumores dictan que se trata de un gato. Un gato que escapó del Abyss para cazar trofeos, los cuales espera entregar a su amo, quien yace desaparecido como espíritu en Reveille. Ya sabes, historias de plebeyos.

—¿Un gato?— Repitió Gilbert irritadamente. —Creo que ambos sabemos que existen peores cosas en el mundo que demonios o fantasmas.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección, pero era mi deber ponerte al tanto de las historias que se han vuelto famosas entre los campesinos. No me gustaría que te tomaran por sorpresa si decides investigar por tu cuenta.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Gil se dio la vuelta, contemplando marcharse muy pronto de aquella oficina—. Sé manejar situaciones de esta calaña. Verás que muy pronto habremos saldado cuentas con este asesino de baja categoría.

—Gil...— La voz suplicante de Vincent detuvo el andar del hermano mayor abruptamente sin siquiera haber conseguido abrir la puerta, pero el silencio se extendió hasta que finalmente el hombre rubio se decidió hablar. —Entiendo que estás ocupado pero me gustaría que hicieras un tiempo en tu agenda para pasarlo conmigo. Me debes un favor por entretener a tu futura esposa. Sabes que la Ada Vessalius no es de mi total agrado.

Ante esto, Gilbert se marchó sin formular respuesta alguna, abandonando la frustración creciente en el pecho de Vincent, quien acertó tan sólo a suspirar mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su uniforme negro para comenzar a delirar con el aroma de Gilbert impregnado aún en su ropa. Era el único consuelo que le quedaba para tolerar esa mortal indiferencia de la que siempre era receptor cuando Gilbert obtenía lo que quería de él.


	11. X

**Notas Iniciales** : Antes que nada, lamento la espera... tuve un ligero problema de bloqueo pero vuelvo a ponerme a trabajar.

* * *

 **Cap 10**. "Doctrina Ilusoria"

El dulce cantar de los pájaros, los rayos de luz de la mañana, un juego de té sobre la superficie de la mesa y la compañía de un caballero justo al otro extremo delante de ella. Sharon podría apreciar ese momento un poco más sino fuera porque se trataba de un deber familiar, aunque considerara a Oz Vessalius un chico interesante -de sonrisa radiante y de buen corazón- se veía a sí misma sonriendo con cierto compromiso, porque se trataba de su futuro esposo, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir confortante su compañía, ya que él era agradable y detallista, _demasiado_ detallista. Se dejó reír cuando el joven rubio dijo una broma aristocrática, cubriendo sus labios con delicadeza e inclinando su cabeza a un costado con la intención de mantener su porte femenino con un toque de encanto. Ignorante de lo que sucedía en los portales, quiso complacer en lo más posible a su visita, quien no podría estar en mejor paraíso desde su primer encuentro. Oz se sobó torpemente la nuca para beber un poco más de su infusión y luego cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Dime, Sharon. ¿Ya te acostumbraste a los negocios?

—Es verdad, aunque he asistido a muchas fiestas, desafortunadamente no estoy a cargo de algún deber de esa clase todavía. Mi abuela cree que debo prepararme un poco más.

—Ya veo, tu abuela es una mujer muy fuerte, ¿no es así?— Oz recordó algo importante después de haber hablado así que volvió a formular palabras con una expresión avergonzada estampada en la cara. —Quiero decir, la duquesa...

—No te preocupes, puedes nombrarla más informalmente mientras estamos a solas. Sé lo tedioso que resulta el lenguaje educado cuando es empleado de forma continua.

—¿No te importa?

—En lo absoluto, puedes hablar con total libertad. También es un secreto que comparto con la servidumbre, puedes confiar que jamas te acusaré por ser tú mismo socialmente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¡No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza saber eso!— replicó Oz con energía. —En mi caso ocurre igual, mi hermana y yo incluso solemos invitar a nuestros sirvientes sentarse a la mesa a la hora de comer cuando no se encuentra mi padre o la señorita Kate. Casi siempre estamos los dos solos así que no es impedimento para que formemos amigos.

Sharon se sonrojó levemente ante esta situación, completamente conmovida con el relato, no pudo evitar emocionarse porque alguien compartiera su opinión. Casi no logra reprimir una esplendorosa sonrisa llena de motivación, la cual reemplazó por una más suave.

—Me alegra mucho que compartamos eso en común, joven Oz.

—Yo también estoy muy sorprendido, aunque debo confesarte que lo sospeché antes al ver la forma como los sirvientes te trataban, no lucían del todo comprometidos en actuar amablemente contigo, más bien se veían seguros y felices de tenerte como ama.

—¿Puedes decirlo?—. Sharon se apartó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, apenada.

—¡Lo juro! Sé cuando un empleado está contento con su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, joven Oz.

Ambos jóvenes rieron juntos, disfrutando el momento, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando la presencia de una de las sirvientas se presentó en la zona, anunciando -como lo fue solicitado por Oz- la hora para el siguiente compromiso del futuro duque. Con una expresión apenada, Oz se levantó de la silla al igual que la tercera dama, listos para despedirse.

—Fue un placer hacerle compañía.— Oz reverenció a su prometida. —Anticiparé mucho nuestra próxima reunión.

—Igualmente.— Sharon asintió, correspondiendo la reverencia.

No anticipó que su futuro esposo rompería por esta ocasión la distancia antes de marcharse y le regalaría un nuevo beso en la mejilla, gesto que la dejó paralizada un instante para luego relajarse dentro del contacto. De esto se trataban estas visitas después de todo, era obvio que sus acercamientos debían avanzar, pues su mano había sido entregada a Oz Vessalius y ambos se pertenecerían cuando el matrimonio se efectuara finalmente. Sólo eran negocios, era su deber entregarse poco a poco. Pero, aún siendo consciente, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y mirar en dirección a su guardiana quien había apartado la mirada de la escena con un semblante de absoluto pesar. Y la noble sintió tristeza. ¿Sería que el final estaba cerca para ellas? Sharon no quería renunciar a Alice, nunca quiso hacerlo. Si pudiera, renunciaría a este compromiso nupcial y huiría lejos junto a quien hacía llamar su mejor amiga públicamente. Muchas veces se planteó esa posibilidad pero algo tan grande como el amor que se tenían pendía de una vida cautiva por leyes que no tolerarían a dos mujeres enamoradas, y era por ello que no se arriesgaba a sugerir un plan tan irracional; Sharon no soportaría ver a su amante morir en manos de su familia si llegasen a ser capturadas. Oz dejó de besarla y ella sonrió con ternura, respondiendo al adorable sonrojo del joven rubio antes de verlo partir en compañía de su sirvienta. Tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla que Oz había besado, recordando la calidez de aquellos labios. El tiempo restante estaría libre, tenía que hablar esto con Alice, de otra manera las cosas podrían ponerse tensas entre ellas. Se volvió hacia los portales del jardín, su mirada desviándose hacia Break Xerxes cuando un escalofrío la abordó. Sin embargo, trató de ignorarlo.

—¡Alice!— llamó con aparente frialdad. —Tomaré mi descanso, y quisiera ir a la biblioteca para tomar un libro, ¿podrías acompañarme?

Alice no respondió verbalmente pero se obligó mover los pies, cuyas plantas parecían haber sido clavadas con firmeza dentro de la tierra. Deteniéndose casi en el mismo instante que la voz de Xerxes emergió fuera de su garganta, viciada con un acento puro en veneno.

—Más que la hipocresía de esa jovencita aristócrata, eres quien más me sorprendes, Alice. Al principio creí que estaba imaginando cosas pero con el paso de los días me he dado cuenta cómo la miras. —Alice sintió a su sangre congelarse con la observación mientras Lunettes se reconocía incomodo, sin palabras para evitar el avance del comentario— Y puedo decir que detestas tanto como yo ser espectadora de estas _adorables_ escenas entre la señorita Sharon y ese tal Oz Vessalius. Pero aún así acudes a ella como un manso conejito en cuanto te llama. No sé por quien de nosotros dos lamentarme más. Aunque tú has soportado esta situación mucho más tiempo que yo... adivina quién es la ganadora.

—No estoy obligada hablar de esto contigo, payaso— declaró Alice tajante, y sin girarse para continuar su camino con total tranquilidad sobre el pasto tierno. Break bufó burlón.

— _¡Coneja engreída!_ _—_ Emily se agitó con violencia sobre el hombro del sicario.

—¡Xerxes!— regañó Reim. Entonces el hombre albino se separó del pilastrón donde había estado recargado, iniciando una trayectoria fuera de las ordenes establecidas, pasillo al interior de la mansión. —¡O-Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas? La señorita Sharon te dio ordenes estrictas de permanecer en este sitio.—Reim se sintió ignorado. —¡Break Xerxes!

—Que quisquilloso. Sólo quiero caminar un poco— replicó sin detenerse.

—Nadie te ha brindado la libertad o confianza de deambular por la mansión por tu cuenta. ¡Vuelve a tu lugar en este preciso instante!

—¿Es que un ratón de laboratorio no merece una migaja de pan por su esfuerzo?

—¡Recuerda cuál es tu posición actual!—. Xerxes paró en seco, sorprendiendo con esta reacción a su acompañante, quien acertó retroceder un paso cuando el albino se giró con una expresión fastidiada en el rostro, y congelándose frente la invasión a su espacio personal que Break destrozó para olfatear cuidadosamente sobre el cuello del elegante uniforme negro. —¿Qué... ?

—Como lo sospeche...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?— cuestionó Reim con un hilo de voz, confundido.

—Me pareció extraño que el duque no te ejecutara en cuanto se enteró que tú eras el contacto del _Fantasma de Ojos Rojos_. Conociendolo, no hubiese dudado declararte un traidor, y como consecuencia te habría juzgado frente a su Casa antes de matarte. En cambio decidió amenazarme contigo.—Xerxes se dejó reir, una risa rota con la ira que lentamente se adueñaba de su compostura— Hacerlo así sería más beneficioso. Y tú también...

—¿De qué estás... ?— Xerxes no lo dejó terminar la frase cuando le empujó de forma violenta contra el muro más cercano, la furia gobernando sus facciones y tensando cada músculo componiendo su cuerpo mientras lo acorralaba cual mariposa herida tras un cristal.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Lo dejaste llegar demasiado lejos! Puedo oler su desagradable perfume en ti.

—Hice uso de todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para sobrevivir... —Reim cerró los ojos con impotencia, aceptando la realidad que no podía ocultar más, ni mucho menos negar ahora que su amigo de la infancia la expresaba en palabras— La familia Sinclair fue borrada, al igual que tú debía buscar acogimiento... algo que encontré con mi amo Rufus Barma. Por eso no me importa entregar cualquier cosa a cambio de su protección, si esto puede ayudarlo... estaré feliz de servirle.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que suena eso?

—No es más ridículo que el camino que tú elegiste— espetó Reim levantando la mirada llena de rencor, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Xerxes— Tomaste como excusa tu don para echarte de cabeza a un mundo lleno de vicios, olvidando todos los principios con los que fuimos criados.

—Los principios dejan de importar cuando estás solo...

—¡Entonces no tienes derecho para reprocharme nada, Kevin! —Xerxes tensó el puño con el cual sujetaba a Reim contra el muro. Había un gusto amargo en escuchar su antiguo nombre en los labios de un amigo— ¡Así que deja de actuar de esta forma tan infantil! —El tono con el cual Reim había estado hablando finalmente se suavizó. —Además, sé que sólo estás ventilando tu enojo en mi porque no sabes de qué forma asimilar tus propios sentimientos. Puedo entender que... has tenido que pasar por muchas cosas mientras estabas afuera, y no te culpo por ello, en realidad tampoco quiero que aceptes mi situación.

—... Eres un idiota —replicó Xerxes bajando la mirada, negandole a Lunettes la oportunidad de observar su rostro afligido— Un idiota amable, y ese bufón de la corte se está aprovechando de eso... es lo que no quiero. Pero tú... lo amas, ¿no es verdad?

Reim sintió a su sangre helar por un momento, mas enseguida se resignó a la realidad. No respondió, limitándose a desviar la mirada con tristeza. Sin embargo, su silencio fue suficiente para que Xerxes entendiera el por qué de las razones de su amigo para hacer lo que hacía, aún en contra de los principios que decía conservar. Las personas no pueden elegir a quien amar, lo único que pueden hacer es tomar la opción que más les conviene, si hacer caso a sus sentimientos o hacerles a un lado y continuar con la vida. Y Reim simplemente había preferido encadenarse a una reja que lo dejaría ahogarse cuando subiera la marea. En este punto, Xerxes se preguntó si debía decirle a su amigo a quién pertenecía el destino del duque Barma pero sospechaba que eso Reim también ya lo sabía, por ese motivo fue que se atrevió soltarle antes de darle la espalda, recuperando el porte desinteresado que terminó puliendo con el tiempo. Miró a su costado, visualizando a la tercer dama Rainsworth que ya volvía junto a su guardiana de la biblioteca, caminando tranquilamente en su dirección. El hombre albino no podía decir que él amaba a Sharon pero la extraña felicidad que hacía saltar su corazón le indicaba que estaba embelesado por ella, lo cual no era producto de aquella unión que tiraba de ambos meñiques. Y estos síntomas habían empeorado con el tiempo. Quería estar a su lado, y protegerla, aún cuando una parte de sí le gritaba por hacerla pedazos.

—Xerxes... —Reim intentó entablar una última conversación pero fue interrumpido.

—Dime, Reim. Cuando observas a Sharon, ¿no le encuentras un cierto parecido a Emily? —El joven sirviente le dedicó una rápida mirada a la tercer dama, comprendiendo de quién hablaba el hombre albino. No se refería a la muñeca que siempre llevaba en su hombro, Break finalmente estaba mencionando a la hija menor de la familia Sinclair por quien Reim tantas veces preguntó su destino— ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió mientras estaba a mi cuidado?— Una sonrisa demente tensó los pálidos labios, oscureciendo el indiferente semblante que Xerxes había adoptado. —Fue destrozada viva...

Reim no tuvo tiempo de procesar aquella información, descubriéndose impactado por el gesto de Xerxes, temiendo que su significado fuese a ser lo que al instante ocupó el cerebro del joven sirviente antes de que la voz de la tercer dama llenara el lugar.

—Me parece que están varios pasos más lejos de la posición en que los dejé. ¿Ha ocurrido algo por el que deba ignorar este hecho?— cuestionó Sharon con seriedad.

—Fui yo quien cometió el crimen, señorita. —respondió Xerxes rápidamente, anticipándose a Reim para dar una reverencia de disculpa a su ama— Por eso le suplico no reprenda a Lunettes, él vino a detenerme y yo le ignoré hasta que decidí esperarla a usted.

Sharon gestó una disimulada mueca de sospecha cuando identificó la soberbia usual de su nuevo escolta como algo deliberadamente evidente. —No es típico de delincuentes minuciosos confesar fechorías que a simple vista podrían ser interpretadas como un hecho insignificante, a menos que algo de mayor magnitud haya sido expuesto.

—Usted perdone pero su presencia ha logrado intimidar mi plan maestro.

—O tu sonrisa es producto de una fantasía desagradable —recriminó— A veces lo que hay en nuestra mente es incluso más asqueroso que lo que ha sido proyectado físicamente. Me gustaría obligarlo a confesar pero quizás necesite hablar con _Mad Hatter_ directamente —Alice, Reim y Xerxes reaccionaron—, y sé que ninguno de nosotros quiere volverlo a ver.

—Es peligroso que lo nombre irresponsablemente, señorita.

—Lo sé, pero estoy en mi derecho de hacerte saber que ya no le temo, y él no saldrá a superficie sin ser nombrado tres veces. ¿Olvidas que fuí yo quien lo detuvo? Lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—Admiro su determinación. Sin embargo... —Break se arrodilló, sin resistirse al impulso de tomar la mano de Sharon, quien también se reconoció desprevenida. Alice desenfundó su espada y Reim apenas acertó acercarse unos pasos a ellos para detenerse a mirar la escena. La mirada de Xerxes era penetrante y con su filo perforó incluso las pupilas perturbadas de Sharon quien no concretó resistirse a su extraña hipnosis, y su corazón saltó al mínimo movimiento pero sin ser el miedo su principal emoción—, él la está observando... desde aquella noche no la ha perdido de vista, por eso le sugiero no incite a la ansiedad. Sé que no querrá enfrentar las consecuencias una vez se presenten.

Los dedos que rodean las manos de Sharon se tensan y ella reacciona con un ligero sobresalto. Podría tratarse de una ilusión creada por su mente, la tercer dama no está segura, pero por un instante logra ver a través del semblante de Xerxes y se percata de alguien más que la está mirando desde las pupilas contrarias; una figura cuya sonrisa yace llena de grietas y de sus ojos se desprenden extrañas partículas negras. Sharon se atreve a pensar de esta sombra como un alma quemada por las fosas infernales, lastimada injustamente por un efecto karmatico equivoco. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra, el filo de la espada de Alice brilla frente a sus ojos y sólo hasta entonces ve a Xerxes soltarla, pues se vio obligado a esquivar el ataque. El albino mantiene en su rostro aquella sonrisa burlona y satisfecha un metro más lejos de su primer posición mientras Alice se coloca justo delante de la joven noble quien está estupefacta por la situación. La joven guardiana estaba dispuesta atacar y Xerxes estaba listo para responder con algo que ha escondido bajo su manga pero la heredera interrumpe la batalla prometida.

—¡Suficiente ustedes dos! —exclama ella cuando logra recuperarse de la impresión. Alice gruñe con el mandato pero obedece y Xerxes recoge el sombrero que ha tirado dentro del brusco movimiento para volver a colocarlo sobre su cabeza refinadamente, ocultando su arma invisible de quienes -en su ignorancia- la dejaron pasar desapercibida—. La próxima vez que oses tocarme volverás al calabozo. ¿Quedó claro, Xerxes Break?

El aludido asintió con simpleza, pues la expresión fría que había adoptado la heredera del linaje no tardó en resultarle graciosa. Era curioso, pues por un momento le pareció que Sharon estaba disfrutando del contacto y que además había temblado aterrada cuando se apartó de ella, él lo había disfrutado bastante después de todo y vigilado con sumo cuidado.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo, Lady! —recriminó Alice para sorpresa de los presentes. Sharon se volvió en dirección a su fiel guardiana, percatándose al instante de su mirada; la castaña lucia desesperada, los sentimientos que había estado arrastrando durante mucho tiempo finalmente habían estallado y ahora se encontraba en un estado que la tercer dama no supo describir, la misma Alice no sabía por dónde comenzar— ¡Este sujeto... !

—¿Ha sucedido algo?— cuestionó la voz serena de la primer dama del linaje quien se acercaba a ellos sobre su silla de ruedas en compañía de sus tres doncellas. Reim no tardó en inclinarse con una postura de reverencia. Xerxes se quedó quieto un momento y después se giró sobre sus talones para visualizar a la mujer que se aproximaba para hacerse a un lado y arrodillarse completamente. La anciana se detuvo justo en el centro delante de su joven nieta.

—Abuela... —reconoció Sharon en acento preocupado. Alice, incapaz de terminar su oración, enfundó una vez más su espada y reverenció a la duquesa respetuosamente.

—Veo que tienes problemas para controlar a tus sirvientes personales, Sharon. No imaginé que sería difícil para ti. ¿Tengo que solicitar una mejor escolta? ¿Intercambiar a tu guardiana por alguien menos ruidoso? —La aludida se tensó, temiendo a la severidad en las palabras de la duquesa, Sharon se sintió impotente. La atención de la duquesa se centró en el hombre albino—O tal vez deba cancelar la libertad condicional de nuestro prisionero, ciertamente nunca me agradó la idea de soltarlo y mantenerlo cerca de ti... debí insistir al duque Barma para que lo ejecutaran.

—¡No! —La respuesta de Sharon fue rápida y eso avergonzó a la propia Sharon más de lo que pudo considerar, especialmente cuando todas las miradas se habían enfocado en su silueta, incluyendo la de Alice, mientras la expresión seria de su abuela se volvía intransigente y recia. La joven heredera trató de enmendar su error—. Por favor, no hay necesidad de un absurdo derramamiento de sangre, nuestra familia no merece mancharse las manos con algo tan insignificante... —Las manos de Xerxes se hicieron puños, bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes iracundo, herido. —Alice, por otro lado, sólo me estaba protegiendo... está haciendo su trabajo al pie de la letra, por eso...

—¿Actúas en defensa de individuos sin protección? —Sharon levantó la mirada, intrigada por aquel acento enternecido, descubriendo la discreta sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la primer dama Rainsworth antes de verla darse la vuelta con ayuda de su silla— Siempre serás mi orgullo, querida.

La anciana avanzó junto a sus doncellas, deteniéndose sólo un momento junto a quien se mantenía arrodillado sin dirigirle una sola mirada como si tal atrevimiento estuviera penado de muerte. La duquesa se quedó ahí tratando de comprender aquella excéntrica y peligrosa naturaleza sin tener éxito así que continuo su camino resignándose al curso de las circunstancias. Esperaba que el experimento de Rufus no se extendiera ya que estaba sumamente preocupada por la seguridad de su nieta. Aún no confiaba en ese hombre sin honor, desde su perspectiva él era menos que un perro sin dueño y un soldado sin patria ni gloria, sólo era un ser perdido que toma la menor oportunidad para sobrevivir, seguir cumpliendo sus ambiciones. En todo caso, no era diferente a ella o a cualquiera que estuviera aferrado a la vida, aunque tampoco le compadecía sentía que simpatizaba un poco con su situación a pesar de que buscaba la forma de matarle por el bien de su nieta. Sabiéndose a solas de nuevo, Sharon se tomó la libertad de relajar sus músculos tensos, antes de mirar a su guardiana quien desvió la mirada al instante, al igual que Reim, y entristecida miró en dirección a Xerxes quien no se había movido de su lugar pero lograba percibir la misma incomodidad que estaban atravesando sus otros acompañantes. Al no saber qué hacer o decir para aligerar la tensión del ambiente, se limitó a emprender marcha sin pronunciar palabra, por ello los tres la siguieron por automático.

.

El curso del tiempo fue silencioso para Sharon, así que incluso en horarios de estudio la presencia de sus escoltas fue insoportable. Había tanto que le gustaría hablar, tanto que quisiera arreglar por si misma pero nada de aquello era posible más. La noche llegó sin que la heredera pudiese cambiar esta situación, por eso, cuando fue llevada hasta su habitación sin cruzar palabra con su amada Alice, no pudo contenerse más.

—Alice. —Las joven castaña detuvo su andar sin volverse. Sharon se quedó callada al comprender que no tenía nada que decir, nada de lo que no hubiesen estado conscientes antes; su tiempo se terminaba—. Lo siento... —Sharon no podía decir nada más.

—No te disculpes... no es culpa tuya. Sin embargo, me gustaría que dejáramos de hacernos ilusiones, ambas sabemos que esto estaba destinado a fracasar. Eres una noble, yo... una simple sirviente. Además, algo se rompió entre nosotras al ser anunciado tu compromiso y la grieta aumentó con la llegada de ese payaso, no importa si ya no te intereso más.

—Pero yo... te quiero, Alice.

—Yo también te quiero, Sharon. —contestó la joven guardiana cerrando sus manos en puños, pues el tono con el cual su amada había pronunciado aquellas palabras le caló en lo profundo de su ser. Eran palabras tan obsesivas, tan solitarias—. Así que, basta.

—Alice...

La heredera intentó tomar a su guardiana de una mano pero Alice se retiró con rápidos pasos, repletos de ira y llanto contenido. Sharon se quedó junto a su puerta, completamente petrificada. Bajó el brazo con resignación, advirtiendo la sensación de las lagrimas quemando sus parpados, debido a ello no tardó en cubrirse los ojos con sus manos y entonces comenzó a sollozar inconsolablemente. No podía aceptar que su relación con Alice se terminara así, no con ese sabor a traición. Recordando el beso que recibió de Oz Vessalius se frotó la mejilla con vergüenza y al recordar el beso que se había dado con _Mad Hatter_ se mordió los labios con furia y asco, pues estos fueron los causantes de que su felicidad se quebrara cual cristal que impacta contra el suelo. Pero, más que nadie, ella era merecedora de toda la culpa. Si tan sólo pudiera retornar el tiempo e impedir que todo aquello ocurriera. Miró la puerta de su recamara decidiendo no entrar, aunque lo hiciera no conseguiría dormir así que avanzó por los pasillos en sentido contrario, en busca de una salida de emergencia a su cúmulo de emociones autodestructivas.

.

Una serie de golpes en su puerta, alertaron a Xerxes quien dudó en levantarse de su lecho aún cuando el insistente llamado delataba no ser producto de su mente. Todavía desconfiado, se dirigió a la puerta, escuchando cómo los seguros eran retirados de la chapa. Confundido retrocedió al ver la puerta abrirse y se quedó estático al vislumbrar de quién se trataba. Sharon lo buscó entre la oscuridad hasta finalmente ubicarlo a un costado suyo, su rostro adornado por una expresión de absoluta determinación combinado al repudio que inevitablemente estaba dirigido a su único compañero en aquel retorcido experimento. Xerxes sintió el impulso de cuestionar a la chica sobre la adquisición de aquellas llaves, pues se suponía que Reim tenía la única copia, pero prefirió ahorrarse la explicación al comprender el presuro con el cual Sharon estaba cubierta en ese momento.

—Espero que estés vestido con ropa adecuada. Ven conmigo, saldremos un momento.

—¿Salir? ¿Con permiso de quién está autorizada, señorita?

—¿Acaso eso le importa a un hombre que ha vivido todo este tiempo cautivo? Pienso acelerar esta absurda investigación a la que ambos fuimos sometidos por un enemigo en común: El duque Barma. Ya veremos si lo que ha estado ocurriendo hasta ahora tiene una base cientifica lógica o sólo son guiadas por el morbo de ese individuo.

—Nunca pensé escuchar argumentos tan atrevidos de una dama de su clase.

—¿Vienes o no? —cuestionó la chica, impaciente.

Xerxes la miró fijamente en respuesta antes de tomar su sombrero de un estante para seguir en silencio el camino que la heredera del linaje había trazado con anticipación. El hombre albino todavía dudó cuando ambos se retiraron a la tenue luz de las veladoras que iluminaban la mansión, preocupándose por las miradas de los vigilantes nocturnos que se distribuían por zonas estratégicas en toda la construcción, podría reconocer que incluso de descubrió nervioso cuando Sharon fue abordada por el guardia en jefe en el momento que se acercaron a la puerta principal. Sin embargo, no fue dificil para la tercer dama tranquilizarle y convencerle de que este era un paseo autorizado por su abuela, aún cuando Break al instante identificó sus palabras como una descarada mentira. Siguieron avanzando por el jardín delantero, camino a un carruaje cuyos caballos ya habían sido preparados, y este fue un detalle que el albino no pudo evitar señalar.

—Alguien estaba ansiosa por realizar este paseo —canturreo divertido—, pero cuestiono el motivo por el que no hizo participe a la pobre _conejita_ de esta travesura.

—Cierra la boca y aborda. —ordenó la tercer dama Rainsworth enviando una mirada de advertencia al sicario, que no contuvo una sonrisa socarrona antes de subir junto a su _Soulmate_ en la carrosa para que el conductor diera inicio a su travesía después de cruzar las rejas recién abiertas sin saber que la duquesa del linaje Rainsworth justamente miraba a través de su ventana en ese momento, reconociéndose extrañada por aquella marcha antes de escuchar el llamado a su puerta y visualizar a la guardiana personal de su nieta entrar con una reverencia de rutina, lo cual la inquietó mucho más.

—Alice —la llamó antes de que siquiera ella pudiese ofrecer su informe rutinario—, ¿el joven Reim Lunettes se ha retirado ya hacia la Casa Barma?

—... No, señora. Acabo de verlo en el comedor.

—Entonces, ¿sabes quién ha utilizado el transporte?

—Lo desconozco, nadie de los otros guardias me ha informado de ello.

—¿Y mi nieta?

—Precisamente venía a informarle que la he dejado en su habitación. —Alice se reconoció aturdida por el nivel tan escandaloso de preguntas que estaba recibiendo, usualmente la duquesa se limitaba a escuchar su informe para enseguida dejarla ir.

—¿Comprobaste que entrara? —La expresión de pánico que interceptó el rostro de la castaña, inspiró que una sensación fría descendiera por la espalda de la vieja duquesa antes de que le dirigiera una mirada apresurada a los afueras, comprobando que la silueta del carruaje había desaparecido—. Esto no es bueno, Alice. Acabo de ver a un carruaje salir del jardín y, si el joven Lunettes continua aquí, sólo hay una persona que pudo solicitar el uso de uno. Y temo que se haya marchado junto a Xerxes Break.

—¡Movilizaré al edificio para ir de inmediato tras ellos! —exclamó Alice, saliendo violentamente por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a la anciana con su propia bruma de preocupación. Y es que Sheryl era plenamente consciente de esos impulsos de independencia que solía experimentar Sharon cuando se sentía presionada por los sucesos a su alrededor, después de todo no era la primera vez que engañaba al personal de la mansión con el fin de llevar a cabo un propósito que ella consideraba el adecuado. Sin embargo, esto superaba sus propios estándares; Sharon no podía simplemente poner en riesgo su vida, por mucho que le frustrase el curso de las circunstancias, tal era algo que jamás en la vida Sharon podría llevar a cabo a escondidas.

—¿Este es uno de los cambios que estimaste, Ruf? —cuestionó a la soledad, derramando el desaliento de su corazón junto a la incorregible realidad a merced de las sombras.

El traqueteo propio de las ruedas del carruaje y las pisadas constantes de las suelas metálicas adheridas a las pezuñas de los caballos avanzando por carretera firme, eran los únicos sonidos que llenaban el ambiente que rodeaban a los dos pasajeros, uno de los cuales mantenía la mirada fija en el paisaje que surcaban, sumergida en pensamientos donde Xerxes no podía participar aunque tratara de hacerlos surgir. El hombre albino se acomodó en su asiento y sólo entonces recordó que no llevaba a la muñeca sobre su hombro, la había olvidado en un mueble junto a su cama, por otro lado, estaba intrigado con el lugar donde Sharon debía tener planeado llevarlos así que no quiso guardarse esa duda más tiempo y no pensaba esperar averiguarlo por sí mismo.

—Si me permite preguntar, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos, señorita? —Sin embargo, la tercer dama no respondió, se limitó dedicarle una mirada seria y profunda.


	12. XI

**Cap 11**. "Mariposa Perdida"

Una noche más no era diferente de una noche menos, pero esta vez el duque de la Casa Barma se reconocía fastidiado del silencio por primera vez en su vida. Agitó el abanico en sus manos, ofreciéndose aire a sí mismo, y aún así no logró disipar el hastío dominante en su estado emocional. No era lo bastante tarde para sentir cansancio pero no era tan temprano para continuar de pie, y todavía se preguntaba cómo era que sostenía tanto caos mental sobre sus hombros sin estresarse, pues al parecer era síntoma de sanidad enloquecer de vez en cuando. Observó la delicada flama de la veladora sobre su escritorio, perdiéndose en el oscilamiento que provocaba su propia respiración sobre esta, y soñó despierto una vez más con la figura de Sheryl paseándose en su silla de ruedas por los jardines de la mansión Rainsworth, y recordó el día que la conoció. Ella era tan fina, tan estricta y supersticiosa, tan elegante, reservada e inocente, que no tardó en hacerlo estremecer con tan sólo ver su pulcra silueta bañándose con la luz. Era impensable que un hombre de su edad terminaría enamorándose de una mujer mayor como ella, sin embargo a él nunca le interesaron las criticas. Sheryl no había vivido tanto a pesar de su edad. Sheryl continuaba siendo una flor en botón que teme abrirse a la naturaleza y al sol, tal vez por eso Rufus quiso actuar como una mariposa terca que insiste en beber de su extracto sin haberse abierto siquiera.

Sonrió para sí mismo ante la comparación y el doble sentido que aquella frase contenía con descaro. La amaba en su totalidad. Habría entregado su estatus y riquezas por empujar su silla mientras la escuchaba reír de sus pésimas bromas y de su vergonzoso comportamiento cuando la tenía cerca. Hubiese estado dispuesto destrozar a toda su familia con tal de tenerla gimiendo, sensible y lujuriosa, sobre una cama matrimonial. Le deseó tanto tiempo que se volvió sordo y ciego con las propuestas de matrimonio que llegaron a su bandeja de correo. Se volvió tan dependiente a ella como mujer que trabajó el doble para sustentar los negocios de su casa y subir al poder sin estar comprometido. Se atrevió enfrentarse a sus hermanos mayores Arthur Barma y Miranda Barma para obtener el mando que -por derecho- les correspondía, derrumbando un sistema entero que gobierna los ducados, para poseer el derecho de complacerla a ella de manera humana, carnal y sentimental. Toda su familia lo odiaba a muerte debido a ello, pero tal situación era lo menos que debía enfrentar para continuar gozando de su pecado encarnado en una mujer de tercera edad quien, dentro de su ingenuidad, conservaba a una diosa de la destrucción.

Después de observar más tiempo la veladora encendida, con un movimiento certero apagó el único destello de luz que gobernaba su habitación, decidiendo que la oscuridad era el mejor sitio para él. La boca del lobo era un lugar acogedor para los monstruos infectos. Y se dejó sonreír cuando recordó a la nieta de su amada; Sharon Rainsworth, esa niña insolente que se había convertido en un peón importante avanzando con voluntad propia sobre su tablero de ajedrez, una figura que sin duda alguna se transformaría en la reina una vez todas las demás piezas fueran derribadas, después de todo nunca se había sentido tan cerca a descubrir la verdad sobre los Hilos Malditos hasta que apareció _Mad Hatter_ , declarándose a sí mismo como el _Soulmate_ de la tercer dama por medio de sus acciones.

—¿Acaso no sería pecaminoso pedir más? —cuestionó con mofa y satisfacción—. Kevin Regnard, antiguo sirviente de la Casa Sinclair, desaparecido tras la revolución y actualmente un asesino actuando bajo los seudónimos "Fantasma de Ojos Rojos" y "Mad Hatter".

El duque abrió y cerró su abanico, perdiéndose en las sombras que jugaban siluetas indescifrables -monstruosas- frente a sus ojos. Sintió miedo del silencio como solía ocurrir cada vez que meditaba sobre sus planes futuros, cuando estos marchaban tan bien que eran escalofriantes incluso para él, y cuanto deseó que Reim estuviera presente en esos momentos, pues entre las sombras el extraño malestar que atacaba su corazón era como un pozo sin fondo que se lo tragaba por completo, mas con la compañía de su sirviente más leal todas sus inquietudes se hacían insignificantes por alguna razón que ni siquiera él comprendía a pesar de sus análisis personales. Por eso, cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo y reconoció la escandalizada voz de su mayordomo se puso de pie al instante. Supo de inmediato que algo ocurría cuando también la voz de Lunettes llenó la atmósfera.

.

La carreta se había detenido justo en el instante que Xerxes se había decidido a romper el silencio, mas las palabras que quiso pronunciar se atoraron en su garganta al ver que la tercer dama Rainsworth se levantaba de su asiento y le miraba con esa expresión seria que le decía que estaba esperando que hiciera algo concreto. Aunque el mercenario se desentendió, muy pronto su cerebro cobró lucidez y se levantó también para bajar de la carreta primero para esperar en la puerta por su señora quien satisfecha le ofreció su mano para comenzar a bajar los escalones, arrugando su vestido con su mano libre. La luz de la luna hacía que el escenario estuviera tan iluminado que Xerxes no necesitó cuestionar dónde se habían detenido, ya que con un vistazo se percató que su destino no había sido otro que un parque de rosas con vista al mar. Sin embargo, siendo tan evidente no tardó en sentir que algo de todo este asunto estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Qué hacían ellos en una zona común y corriente donde seguramente se apreciaría una gran cantidad de personas surcándolo durante el día? Pero, aunque quiso, no tuvo oportunidad de resolver sus dudas, pues Sharon no perdió tiempo en acercarse al barandal que separaba a los transeúntes de tener una caída precipitada a las turbulentas aguas a siete kilómetros bajo sus pies.

—Mi madre me contó una vez que fue en este lugar donde inició la leyenda de los Hilos Rojos del Destino —relató la joven noble después de que sus dedos tomaron el frío metal y sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía, hacia el distante horizonte antes de volverse para observar un objeto especifico que se alzaba majestuoso a la orilla del balcón—. ¿Ves esa estatua? —El hombre albino siguió la mirada de Sharon hacia la figura talada en arcilla de dos figuras humanas que parecían compactarse entre sí mientras adoptaban una postura de absoluta devoción; las ropas parecía que oscilaban al igual que sus cabellos y sus cuerpos semi-desnudos lucían suaves, tenían las manos entrelazadas y los ojos fijos en el otro mientras una extremidad delgada que los abrazaba nacía de sus meñiques, rodeándolos cual torbellino. —Los fundadores de Reveille la construyeron en homenaje a dos enamorados que prefirieron quitarse la vida antes que luchar entre ellos por culpa de sus patrias, estatus o creencias. Los usaron para representar el amor verdadero porque para ellos no existía una vida sin el otro... justo como la trágica historia de Romeo y Julieta.

Xerxes dejó de admirar la belleza fría de la escultura para derramar su atención en el semblante decaído de la joven quien no disfrutaba ni un poco de lo que sugerían sus palabras a pesar de todo el romanticismo que traía consigo. En ese instante que la tristeza dominaba las dulces facciones de Sharon y que el reflejo del mar se colaba entre sus cabellos, Break sintió como si un puño apretara su pecho, impidiéndole respirar por un breve lapso de tiempo; era como si de pronto todo el semblante de niña que ella conservaba se hubiese arrancado y a cambio quedase expuesta el alma de una diosa nocturna.

—No me gusta esa historia —admitió Sharon agitando la cabeza de forma negativa—. Ahora comprendo lo absurda que es. Julieta fue una estúpida por dejarse engañar y Romeo fue muy ingenuo al pensar que cuando todo terminara podría volver a estar junto a su amada. Ninguno vio la traición que se avecinaba. Si quienes protagonizan la leyenda de los _Soulmates_ fueron igual de testarudos que ellos ni siquiera merecían ser tomados como representación del amor.

—Dudo que Romeo y Julieta hayan sido verdaderos _Soulmates_. —El comentario de Break hizo que la mirada afligida de Sharon intensificara, tornándose agresiva pero no contra él, mas bien se delató como un recordatorio a su cruda realidad. Fue entonces cuando el gesto estoico del hombre albino fue reemplazado por el aburrimiento ya que había leído en el silencio de su ama lo que significaba esta huida a hurtadillas y el echo por el que Alice no había sido incluida en el escenario—. Acaso, ¿era eso de lo que estabas huyendo? ¿Por algo tan trivial quisiste poner en riesgo tu vida? Me has traído al lugar perfecto en el que puedo cumplir finalmente mi propósito cuando me infiltré a tu mansión y reencontrarme con la libertad que tu familia me ha arrebatado.

—Te traje para resolver nuestro problema —declaró Sharon terminante, mas su acento no surgió con tanta decisión como le hubiese gustado.

—No me haga reír, señorita. —Xerxes comenzó acercarse antes de detenerse a escasos centímetros de la tercer dama, quien esta vez no retrocedió, confiada—. ¿En serio creías que iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad? No me importa lo que está investigando el duque Barma, si he permanecido dócil hasta ahora fue para evitarme una muerte segura, realmente no tengo ningún interés en ti.

—Kevin —dijo, causando que una corriente de electricidad recorriera el cuerpo del albino como primer reacción. Los bellos ojos rosados de la joven se mantuvieron firmes, negándose a ser intimidados—. Ese es tu verdadero nombre, ¿cierto? Xerxes Break también es un alias.

—¿Cómo... ?

—El día que nos conocimos, una voz me susurró suavemente: "él es Kevin Regnard". Y también me contó un poco sobre tu pasado, de tu trastorno y de cuánto le temes a la soledad. Me dijo que tú eras mi _Soulmate_ y que debía protegerte a cualquier costo porque a pesar de las apariencias eres una persona muy frágil que pierde la esperanza con facilidad, y que por eso ocultas todo tu dolor e inseguridades tras una actitud presuntuosa. —Xerxes se quedó paralizado sin saber de qué manera responder a las palabras de la joven Rainsworth—. Algo ocurrió conmigo después de que percibí aquella voz, ya que no dudé un minuto cumplir sus mandatos sin importar que hayas intentado asesinarme. No he vuelto a escucharla desde entonces, por eso pensé que podría encontrar respuestas si ambos veníamos aquí, al sitio donde se escuchó hablar por primera vez de los Hilos Rojos. —Sharon se retiró hasta quedar frente a la escultura. —Según la leyenda, aquellos unidos por este vinculo invisible deben colocarse frente a la escultura y jurar al paraíso que sus corazones jamás serán separados aunque sus cuerpos se pulvericen con las violentas aguas. Ambos deben recitar sus votos con sinceridad para probar que vivirán y morirán por el otro, entonces el hilo que los conecta se hará visible como prueba de sus sentimientos.

Sharon bufó con ironía, pues ella siempre quiso probar si la leyenda era cierta, mas nunca pensó que tendría la nimia oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo y ahora que era capaz no estaba junto a la persona que -ella pensaba- debía intentarlo, ilusionada con culminar un amor con el que soñó volver realidad y gritarlo al mundo entero sin temor a las consecuencias. Pero ahora estaba traicionando esa inocente promesa por el despecho de haberla perdido, su hermosa Alice debería ser con quien estuviera a punto de entregarse ahora, aunque hubiese estado consciente desde el principio que aquella relación llegaría a su final de una manera u otra. Sostuvo un sollozo y se giró para mirar a Break quien apenas parecía interesado en todo lo que le había contado, mas no había emoción sólida en su mirada.

—Al ser _Soulmates_ genuinos ni siquiera debería importar si hay sentimientos de por medio, sólo basta hacer alarde de ello, ¿no? —Sharon devolvió la vista al frente con frialdad.

—Eso es algo que he querido comprobar desde hace tiempo —admitió Xerxes.

—Si es así, ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que perder. —La joven dama tragó saliva con dureza, de pronto ansiosa—. Hagamoslo.

Xerxes se aproximó hasta colocarse a un costado de Sharon, mirando directamente a la escultura mientras un quemante sentimiento de escepticismo se apoderaba momentáneamente de él. ¿Era posible que una figura de arcilla poseía la capacidad de corromper el anonimato de los Hilos Rojos del Destino? ¿Qué demostraría el que estos se materializasen en el plano físico? Observó su dedo meñique y al espectro de aquel lazo que lo unía a la joven de aspecto infantil, este continuaba oscilando suavemente sin existir un cambio en su comportamiento, incluso cuando Sharon tocó la escultura con su palma, incitando que él hiciera lo mismo. Break no estaba seguro de lo que debería decir. ¿Realmente era necesario llevar a cabo ese ritual? Pues él sabía que estaban destinados, él tenía el don de verlo. ¿Y si acudir a ese ritual hacía que se rompiera el vinculo al no existir amor entre los dos? Al pensarlo un sentimiento de pánico lo abordó.

.

Había demasiado silencio; no estaba acostumbrado al silencio. En la oscuridad sus oídos eran agudos, tanto que -sin importar cuan lejos estuviera su habitación de la cocina- podía escuchar claramente la conversación de cada trabajador del edificio e identificar sus rostros en cuestión de segundos. Pero ya era de noche, nadie hablaba, todo estaba tan quieto. No escuchaba los balbuceos de su vecino, ni los ronquidos de los ancianos en la planta inferior, ni siquiera escuchaba los pasos constantes de la pequeña Lily en su recamara, mucho menos el eco que causaban sus ocasionales golpes en la pared, ni las risas que solían ponerle los bellos de punta. Leo suspiró cansado de escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, tan acelerado, seguramente por el terror que le causaba el oírlo después de tanto tiempo. Su respiración era acompasada y le resultaba tan extraño darse cuenta de esta cuando antes no podía alcanzar la quietud por la que aclamaba durante las noches tranquilas como esta. ¿Por qué había dejado de oír esas risas infantiles? ¿Qué había mandado callar los gritos que siempre lo hacían sobresaltarse? ¿Cuándo los susurros rencorosos decidieron guardarse sus deseos siniestros? ¿Quién le había dado consuelo al llanto que no paraba de lamentar sus actos del pasado? La llegada de aquel chico lo había cambiado todo, y Leo se preguntaba cómo era que lo sabía aún si ninguna enfermera le creyera. Pero era cierto, su esquizofrenia tan potente se había curado en el momento que Elliot Nightray se dirigió a él.

Sin embargo, continuaba teniendo alucinaciones, posiblemente esta oscuridad y este silencio fuera una ilusión más creada por su mente. Tal vez incluso el chico de nombre Elliot también hubiese sido creado para aligerar la carga que le causaba ver sangre por todos lados y a menudo visualizar monstruos que se arrastraban por techos y paredes mientras lo señalaban como el presunto culpable de un crimen sin jurisdicción. Como sea, Leo estaba aliviado de que las voces guardaran silencio, suponiendo que estas no volvieran en un largo tiempo. Se bajó de la cama, disfrutando la frialdad con la cual el piso recibió a sus descalzos pies, se bañó con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y regaló otro suspiro al silencio que había olvidado mientras acariciaba una de sus muñecas con los dedos.

Aquello se sentía bien, y fue lo que pensó con gusto, pues también había perdido contacto con la voz de sus propios pensamientos. Mas estuvo obligado desechar su goce cuando vio a su puerta ser abierta por esa silueta de luz tan familiar. La luz lo llamó y él accedió acompañarla por mera costumbre; Leo simpatizaba con esas figuras humanoides ya que solían llevarle a lugares importantes, lugares que podrían hacerle recordar qué le había llevado hasta ahí, lugares mágicos que se desvanecían después de haber recogido los trozos de fantasía. Caminó por los solitarios pasillos en busca de la nueva pista que le entregaría la silueta luminosa que era más callada que en otras ocasiones y esto Leo lo supo cuando notó que esta silueta también era diferente con las que convivía frecuentemente, esta silueta mecía un largo cabello tan pálido como el resto de su cuerpo que llevaba un extravagante vestido con encajes. Aún así caminó tras ella, reservándose las preguntas que quiso hacerle. Y continuaron avanzando hasta detenerse junto a la puerta que figuraba ser una salida de todo aquel edificio. Leo observó los cristales con cuidado, comprendiendo enseguida que aquello que la luz señalaba se trataba de una ventana.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —cuestionó, recibiendo ese silencio afirmativo que tantas veces le guiaron en su andar. Con su esquizofrenia curada, significaba una perdida de tiempo continuar en aquel lugar y de eso se dio cuenta en el instante de vio detrás suyo y vislumbró a las bestias rastreras que aclamaban por devorarle totalmente—. Pero... ¿cómo puedo volver a la superficie? Tengo miedo de ellos... el mundo no me perdonará... —El joven se abrazó a su mismo, compadeciéndose de su situación hasta que el recuerdo de Elliot Nightray volvió a su memoria, iluminando su mirada. —Si salgo de aquí, puedo encontrarlo a él, ¿cierto? Es él la respuesta de mi pasado, ¿verdad?

Una nueva afirmación silenciosa y tal fue suficiente para que Leo recobrara fuerza de voluntad antes de acercarse a la ventana que se abría lentamente ante sus ojos, soplando en su rostro la libertad de la cual se ausentó largas décadas. Jamas cuestionó el desenlace que su salto a esa altura tendría, no se preocupó de una muerte segura en el instante que sus piernas tambalearon en el marco, tampoco intentó sostenerse del muro para equilibrar su peso, simplemente extendió los brazos y dejó que uno de sus pies se moviera hacia el vacío para recibir la fuerte ráfaga que agitó su respiración antes de que un dolor indescifrable le recordara que tenía huesos por los que preocuparse.

.

Aunque el temor que le abordó fuese injustificado -e incluso patético- Xerxes se reconoció perturbado, pues sin importar cuántas respiraciones tomó todavía le faltaba una considerable cantidad de oxigeno. En instantes quiso alejarse de aquel lugar y mejor obedecer a esa vocecilla interna que gritaba por terminar lo que había empezado para escapar de vuelta a su antigua vida, pero al final siempre accedía permanecer cerca de esa escultura, cuyas vibraciones parecían emerger de su interior a pesar de que era su propio cuerpo el que no dejaba de temblar. Agradecía que Sharon no se hubiese dado cuenta, y que continuara sumergida en su mente, tal vez estructurando alguna frase que pronunciar. La joven suspiró después de unos segundos, finalmente tomando la iniciativa.

—Daré inicio, ¿está bien? —dijo dedicándole una mirada de precaución a su acompañante, en espera de una aprobación que realmente no necesitaba. Xerxes asintió aún así, fingiendo indiferencia—. Yo, Sharon Rainsworth, juro quedarme a lado de Kevin Regnard. Honrarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad... hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Interesante discurso. Has asistido a muchas bodas, ¿no es así? —se mofó el albino.

—No importa —replicó Sharon con seriedad cortante, y esto lastimó al mercenario en cierta forma—, es tu turno si aún quieres continuar.

Xerxes se tomó su tiempo en escoger las palabras que recitaría, retornando a un semblante reservado, casi sereno. Suspiró con cuidado, estudiando cada tramo de aire que escapaba de sus pulmones tomando como vía su garganta. El silencio se hizo presente y el viento soplando a sus espaldas le brindó el valor que necesitaba para sacar lo que endulzaba su lengua con anticipación. Pensó también en lo ridículo que era pero de todos modos cada frase que articuló la sintió honesta y sincera, algo que ni siquiera él esperaba.

—Realmente no sé si esto servirá de mucho ya que no es más que una roca a la que le hablo, pero admito que resguardo dentro de mi una esperanza que no me corresponde, así que no pediré que se cumpla un milagro inalcanzable... —Sharon lo miró de reojo, preguntándose si se estaba dirigiendo a ella, pero cuando estuvo a punto de responder Xerxes continuo—, la busqué durante mucho tiempo, me aferré a mi don para descubrirlaa y ver con mis propios ojos la apariencia de mi Soulmate. Muchas veces pensé que me había rendido, pero aquí estamos y me siento agradecido después de todo. Ella es linda aunque algo consentida, mas puedo ver que en el fondo existe algo más bello que su físico bien refinado.

Aunque Sharon luchó por ignorar los halagos que Xerxes expresaba ventajosamente, al final no fue capaz de eludir el calor que ascendió desde su vientre hasta sus mejillas.

—No sé si podré amarla aunque muchas veces consideré que podría ser hechizado por ella en el instante que la viera... necesito comprender el motivo por el que estamos unidos. ¿Por qué existimos? —La mano relajada del albino contra la estatua se hizo puño, muestra de la incertidumbre que todo ese tiempo había contaminado su aura, sorprendiendo a Sharon por el curso que estaba tomando el improvisado experimento—, ¿acaso el amor es algo que puede salvar a alguien que yace en el abismo? ¿Qué significado tendría ser dependiente de alguien cuando lo que vivimos puede tratarse de una ilusión más de la vida? Es lo que me he estado preguntando. Por eso, si esta tontería de unir a dos seres no es más que una prueba, me gustaría conocer al hijo de puta que se divierte a cuestas de los mortales.

—¿Break? —Sharon llamó al hombre que mantenía una mirada fija en un punto muerto entre la arcilla solida, presintiéndolo como un desprendimiento del mundo físico al espiritual, pues Xerxes había dejado de ser un único hombre; Sharon era capaz de reconocer a _Mad Hatter_ ocupando un espacio en ese lugar junto a ellos dos—. Break —insistió tocando su hombro para enseguida provocar un efecto de reacción dentro del contacto, volviendo visible un fenómeno que nunca en su vida creyó presenciar. El mercenario salió de su ensimismamiento de un sobresalto, percatándose de la extraña luz que rodeaba las siluetas de ambos mientras el hilo se agitaba de forma desesperada en el ambiente, Sharon esta vez también podía verlo y estaba tan impactada que fue incapaz de pronunciar nada. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido y no quedaba más que una profunda atmósfera negra cuyas fauces parecía absorberles y escupirles continuamente. Sin embargo, este ambiente de cenizas y sombras no duró mucho, pronto estaban de vuelta en el parque de rosas uno frente al otro sin más hilo rojo materializándose de forma física. Xerxes lo revisó para comprobar que nada había cambiado, pero Sharon estaba sin aliento; todo ocurrió tan rápido que el miedo era el único sentimiento gobernando en su sistema.

—¿Señorita?

—... Pude verlo. El abismo espera. Las cadenas se han roto—logró decir la tercer dama antes de desmayarse. Xerxes corrió hacia ella, consiguiendo su objetivo de sostenerla antes de que su cuerpo golpeara contra el suelo. Inquieto, observó el rostro inconsciente de su ama, tratando de descifrar lo que aquella frase significaba mientras se cuestionaba a sí mismo qué había sucedido. ¿Realmente habían descendido al abismo por un momento? ¿Contra qué se estaban enfrentando? Xerxes no dudaba que Sharon hubiese percibido más en ese agujero negro de lo que él había alcanzado a notar.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Uyuyuy, ya urgía un avance más en la pairing principal ¿no? Hehe. Como se acerca el día del amor y la amistad no podía dejar pasar más tiempo en actualizar esta historia, por lo tanto este capitulo está recién salidito del horno. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo.


	13. XII

**Notas Iniciales** : ¡He vuelto al fin! Disculpen el horroroso retraso, tuve un hastiante bloqueo, así que espero este capitulo logre compensar algo mi tardanza.

* * *

 **Cap 12**. "Envidia"

Un gemido fue forzado a liberarse de su garganta, desterrado como su mente que en esos momentos fantaseaba con el cuerpo puro y virgen de la dama que jamás podría tener recostada sobre las olorosas sabanas de aquel oscuro establecimiento de mala muerte. Lottie se esforzó en imaginarla temblando bajo sus caricias mientras trataba de ignorar la respiración pesada de su compañera de trabajo, cuyos cabellos rubios ondulaban cual río, quien había venido a ella por un escape a su asquerosa realidad. La pelirrosa no solía desnudarse por completo para prostituirse a menos que el pago fuera el adecuado pero cuando follaba a escondidas con sus compañeras no le importaba mostrarse tal cual había nacido porque servía de recordatorio para ambas amantes en el momento de compartir fluidos corporales; saber que existían otras como ellas que preferían brindarse placer entre si en lugar de aceptar la invasión de los varones a quienes asistían por conveniencia y negocio. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó besando los labios de la Vessalius, corrompiendo los rincones más ocultos de su mente, deliró con destruir su elegancia noble, contaminar su inocente ingenuidad, y cuanto lo deseó cada vez que un orgasmo cosquilleaba su entrepierna, abriéndose paso a su electrizada columna de punta en punta.

— _¿Podemos volver a vernos?_ —La dulce voz de Ada vibró en su cerebro, arrancándole un suspiró extasiado mientras revivía la imagen sonriente con los ojos de su alma, brindándole vida también a ese adorable sonrojo tiñendo las mejillas tan tersas y delicadas de Ada.

— _¿... Es eso lo que quieres?_ —respondió ella entonces, increíblemente nerviosa. Le habían temblado las manos cuando intentó esconderlas tras la espalda.

— _Si... quiero..._ —admitió con convicción—. _Yo... quiero conocerte mucho más, Charlotte. Me gustaría mucho quedar y... tal vez, caminar por el parque y ver el océano. No tengo muchas amigas fuera de la aristocracia, por eso s-si no te molesta..._

— _Me encantaría_ _—_ aceptó, desviando la mirada en un intento inútil por disimular su emoción. Si aquello se trataba de un sueño ojalá alguien la despertara antes de que se hiciera ilusiones irrompibles, pues de algún modo era consciente de que este suceso sin duda iba a doler, y mucho. Pero la visión de aquella sonrisa tan alegre compensaba todos los sentimientos ácidos que experimentaba frente a diversos pensamientos que la acosaron. Y ahora era incapaz de soltarse de la imagen distorsionada de su cuerpo desnudo suplicando por el placer que aclamaba su compañera. Imaginación indecente expandiéndose con cada brusco movimiento. Sin embargo, ya no podía detenerse hasta que el orgasmo estalló y las dos amantes gimieron satisfechas por su llegada.

—Eres fabulosa, Lottie —le felicitó su amiga mientras la tomaba del rostro, jadeante.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos ante el rasposo contacto, por fin consciente de quién era su amante. Aquella rubia era menos proporcionada en comparación a Ada Vessalius y en su piel se delataban marcas de soga junto a otras heridas de oficio despiadados que solía sufrir en manos de sus clientes, y en vista de estas, Lottie se inclinó para besarlas de una en una, disculpándose en silencio con ella por proyectar en su cuerpo las ansias lujuriosas por poseer a su _Soulmate_. Libre de estrés, Charlotte se encaminó fuera de la habitación que ocupaba su compañera, sobresaltándose al delatar la presencia de su jefe Isla Yura junto a la puerta, este le dedicó una arraigada sonrisa maliciosa, la cual intensificó después de revisar el vestido desalineado de su mejor trabajadora, quien no se abstuvo de mostrarse ofendida por su inspección y no le importó fingir disponibilidad a mandatos.

—No puedes culparme por desearla —se defendió ella con gesto amargo—. El órgano reproductor masculino es asqueroso, en especial el de nuestros clientes frecuentes.

—No parecías pensar lo mismo del _miembro_ de tu amigo. —Isla jugó un tono burlesco.

—¿Xerxes? Ahora que lo mencionas, hace tiempo que no lo veo así que su pene albino no es tan frecuente como me gustaría decirlo. Y te equivocas, no me gusta su pene tampoco, pero al menos él no me pide estimulación previa a la penetración.

—Oh, vaya puta precoz.

—Púdrete —espetó mordazmente—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Eva tenía que estar atendiendo a un cliente hace dos horas atrás así que vine para averiguar el motivo de su retraso y veo que no me equivoqué en mi suposición.

—Ella odia a ese bastardo, está cansada de comportarse sumisa y deseosa ante él. Lo mejor será que lo convenzas de tomar a otra chica. He visto sus marcas, no soportará mucho. Debes relevarla, Yura.

—No lo creo, cariño —contestó Yura en tono travieso y ante esto Charlotte reaccionó.

—¿Dejarás que la use hasta que le cause un daño irreversible? No pienso permitir que pase lo mismo que Alexandra, el método que ese sádico aplica no es seguro, él en verdad está matándola lentamente. Ya se ha desmayado muchas veces en las regaderas.

—En lugar de estar abogando por tus _amiguitas de cama_ deberías estar atendiendo a los clientes, ¿no te parece?

La paciencia de Charlotte explotó y sin dudar tomó a su jefe del cuello de su pulcro traje, acercándolo hasta tenerlo cara a cara, sus dientes adhiriéndose dolorosamente entre si, envuelta por una furia innatural, propia de una bestia herida, cuya sed de sangre es más evidente que su tortura. Sin embargo, Isla Yura no contuvo la respiración y su sonrisa permaneció remarcada en su rostro igual que una máscara.

—No necesito que vengas a decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo —declaró amenazante—. Para ti quizás no sea más que una gata canjeable pero esta gata tiene garras y con ellas voy a hacerte pedazos si te atreves a cruzar la linea. No olvides que estás bajo la protección de mi apellido, y sin él, asesinos como B-Rabbit, La Cazadora de Cabezas y Humpty Dumpty te habrían desaparecido del mapa. Mi superior Levy Baskerville hace tiempo que te tiene en la mira, Yura. Si no avanzas con cuidado te caerás de la cuerda floja.

—También de eso venía hablarte —dijo Yura mecánicamente, su sonrisa envuelta por la tensión y nerviosismo provocado. Lottie redujo fuerzas en su agarre—. Sabes que suelo realizar paseos nocturnos, pues en este paseo encontré a un sujeto interesante merodeando las calles. Está sucio, tan sucio como un perro callejero, el pobre se rompió una pierna tras caer de un tercer piso y me dijo que estaba buscando a una chica llamada Charlotte Baskerville. —Las facciones de Yura se ensombrecieron después de brindar esta información. —¿Te interesa?

Aunque desconfiada, Charlotte accedió a soltarlo para enseguida seguir sus pasos por el extenso pasillo del prostíbulo. Se adentraron a la oscuridad ignorando los gemidos que escapaban fuera de otras habitaciones contiguas hasta que finalmente encontraron las escaleras que guiaban hacia una puerta oculta, ahí una hilera de veladoras iluminaron su camino hasta llegar a una oficina especial, el cual estaba siendo ocupado por un muchacho andrajoso de aspecto salvaje y escasa higiene, producto de haberse arrastrado entre la basura con esa bata blanca sin forma. Isla Yura ya le había aplicado los primeros auxilios en las heridas superficiales y la pierna rota había sido vendada de forma pulcra, Lottie a veces olvidaba lo hábil que era ese malnacido de su jefe con la curación.

—¿Qué tal, cariño? —cuestionó Yura al muchacho—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco... si, todavía duele —respondió Leo tímidamente.

—Es natural, no olvides que estás vivo, sería preocupante que no doliera. Oh, por cierto, ella es Charlotte Baskerville —Yura señaló hacia la pelirrosa, incitando al chico que la mirara con sorpresa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Lottie—, era a quien buscabas, ¿cierto?

—No... no tenía idea de que fuera una mujer tan joven —comentó.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —interrogó Lottie en tono fuerte.

—Para nada —replicó con un sobresalto—, es sólo que ella... la Voluntad no mencionó que estuvieras maldita también.

—¿También... ? —repitió, contrariada. Fue en ese momento que notó algo de lo que no se había percatado al verlo por primera vez. Miles de hilos negros rodeaban el aura de este chico, igual que un millón de flamas oscilaban sin orden consumiendo todo a su alrededor, atrapándolo y lanzandolo. Lottie sintió como el hilo en su meñique fue halado hacia él repentinamente, haciéndola caer con estrépito de rodillas contra el suelo. Y, perturbada, volvió a verlo. La maraña de pelo negro cubriendo los ojos del chico le impedían ver a través de su alma como solía hacer con otras personas pero lo que más le perturbó a Lottie fue la intensidad de su aura, al parecer amplificada por los lazos negros. Era la primera vez que la pelirrosa presenciaba algo así y no conseguía dejar de pensar que haberlo conocido podría haber sido el peor error que haya cometido en su vida—. ¿Quién demonios eres? —quiso saber.

—Y-Yo... quiero creer que soy Leo Baskerville, pero realmente no estoy seguro de eso.

—¿Leo? —Lottie tembló al pronunciar ese nombre—. ¡Es absurdo! Tú... Leo Baskerville está muerto, él... murió junto a todos esos niños. ¿Cómo es posible que... ?

—Mi último recuerdo es el aroma a podrido destilándose a mi alrededor —relató Leo, su cuerpo temblando al compás de las imágenes que habían causado todo aquel desorden mental—, todos esos cadáveres... y yo era el único sobreviviente. Estaba dentro de un cuarto y logré escapar después de salir fuera de un túnel muy largo. Pasé mucho tiempo en las calles hablando con las luces hasta que unos enfermeros me encontraron y acogieron en el hospital de la familia Nightray para tratar mi esquizofrenia. Sin embargo, aún puedo hablar con ella... y ella me dijo que debía continuar mi camino.

—... De acuerdo —Lottie se puso de pie, ignorando la sombra de mala muerte que rodeaba al chico, finalmente prestandole atención a cada detalle en las palabras que articulaba—, hace un momento usaste el nombre de "La Voluntad", ¿quién es ella y cómo supo de mi?

—Me pidió que la llamara de esa forma, y... me temo que no suele hablarme sobre sus medios para obtener información, tampoco sé qué es o de dónde proviene.

—Está bien, no insistiré. —Charlotte cerró los ojos comenzando a sentirse exasperada por semejante misterio—. Sólo una pregunta más, Leo. ¿Eres capaz de verlos?

—¿Verlos... ? Lo siento, no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Ya veo —asintió Lottie luego de liberar un suspiro. Comprendía que Leo no poseía el don de ver los Hilos Rojos, por lo tanto no podría saber de la presencia de todos esos hilos negros rodeando su cuerpo. Aunque podría simplemente considerar roto su estado mental ante las referencias de esta misteriosa Voluntad, era incapaz de tomarse sus palabras como una locura, porque estaba convencida de lo especial que era su existencia. Su caso podría ser el más sin sentido pero no cambiaba la posibilidad que fuera realmente Leo Baskerville, presunto protegido de su jefe y que habían considerado muerto—. Como sea, ahora que has logrado llegar hasta a mi, debo informar sobre tu estadía a mis superiores. Estoy segura de que a _ese hombre_ le causará una inmensa felicidad saber que estás convida.

—Espera, ¿no me preguntarás los motivos por los que te he buscado?

—¿Ah? Acaso, ¿no era para volver a nuestra familia?

—No, no lo entiendes. —Leo tuvo el impulso de levantarse del asiento pero el dolor en su pierna rota lo obligó mantenerse en la silla—. Tengo que encontrar a Elliot Nightray, él curó mi esquizofrenia, por eso necesito averiguar quién es él y verlo ahora.

—Whoah, tranquilo —espetó Charlotte un tanto confundida—. No eres consciente de lo peligroso que es involucrarse con un Nightray directamente, de hecho haz tenido suerte de que en ese hospital te acogieran ya que estoy segura que, de haber estado enterados sobre tus verdaderas raíces, habrías sido mutilado.

—¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ese chico resolverá todo el misterio!

—Podemos ocuparnos de eso más tarde —dictó terminante para darle las espalda aún sin apartar la mirada de él—. Hagas lo que hagas no intentes nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, chico. Te prometo que buscaremos una forma de solucionar tu problema pero mientras tanto quiero que te enfoques en recuperarte. Volveré en un par de horas. Y Yura —Lottie miró severamente al dueño del prostíbulo quien se limitó dedicarle una sonrisa—, no te atrevas a seguirle la corriente después de esto.

—Me dedicaré simplemente a cuidar de él hasta tu regreso —afirmó. Aunque inconvencida, Lottie se giró dispuesta a marcharse pero se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta ya abierta para mirar de nuevo a la figura de aquel chico que ahora mostraba un semblante cabizbajo, casi derrotado, tras ser rechazada su petición. Charlotte pensó en que debió actuar algo dura para alguien tan desesperado como Leo pero no tenía más opción si quería asegurar la supervivencia de ambos. En tiempos oscuros era requerible tomar medidas drásticas y si permitía que se alejara de su rango visual ahora que se habían encontrado quizás no resolvería jamas las preguntas que se hacia día tras día sobre el origen de su maldición, algo le decía que Leo poseía un par de respuestas después de todo así que no tenía pensado desaprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba. Avanzó cruzando la entrada, cerrándola a sus espaldas.

.

El forzoso recorrido por la capital logró acrecentar la ansiedad en el cuerpo de Alice al no encontrar la ubicación exacta de su protegida de quien estaba esperando el peor destino posible ahora que estaba por si sola en compañía de aquel sonriente albino; jamás debió dejarla sola. Taloneando el escalón del carruaje con insistencia, su atención fue absorbida por cada tramo del paisaje que recorrían mientras los caballos de la guardia noble acompañaban el paso del carruaje, muchos se habían adelantado para buscar por separado a la heredera del apellido Rainsworth. En medio de su angustia Alice trató de imaginar a dónde Sharon pudo haberse dirigido después de su última conversación. No pudo haberse marchado lejos, los carruajes encargados de transportar a la familia no tenían permitido desviarse a zonas peligrosas, pues comúnmente se desplazaban de mansión en mansión sin acelerar demasiado el trote de los caballos. Chasqueó la lengua y se llevó una mano al rostro recordando cada palabra que habían compartido en busca de un motivo por el cual Sharon tomase una decisión tan extrema y peligrosa. Entonces una idea azotó sobre su mente al comprender las implicaciones de sus propias palabras así que se apresuró comunicárselo a quien estaba encargado de guiar el carruaje. Y mientras ganaban terreno más se convencía de que fue a causa de que le expresó sus inquietudes por continuar aquella relación, no cabía la menor duda. Transcurrido un tiempo, el carruaje se detuvo a la entrada de un parque de rosas. Sin esperar porque el medio se estacionara, Alice saltó al suelo para apresurarse por los senderos en busca de la estatua de arcilla, encontrándose con una escena que terminó por detener todos sus sentidos de golpe, por lo cual no se permitió pensar siquiera en las repercusiones de acercarse hasta donde yacía Xerxes arrodillado sosteniendo a una desfallecida joven de cabellos similares al caramelo suave.

—¡Sharon! —exclamó arrebatando a la joven noble de los brazos que originalmente la sostenían. Los brazos de la castaña temblaron y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de preocupación sincera mientras observaba el rostro inconsciente de su amada antes de ser reemplazada por una de enojo cuando sus pupilas se detuvieron en el rostro serio del mercenario quien no lucía afectado por su presencia—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Break, sin embargo, no articuló palabra alguna en respuesta a la chica que le retaba con la mirada, experimentando un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad por verla tocar a su _soulmate_ de aquella manera tan delicada, apenas percatándose que otros miembros de la guardia personal de la joven Rainsworth ya se aproximaban, los cuales no dudaron un instante prenderlo con fuerza, sus espadas y puñales amenazando su vida si llegase atreverse hacer cualquier movimiento en falso. Su ojo desnudo se giró a sus costados delatando los rostros furiosos que pretendían contener el odio que le dirigían a su presencia pero no los culpó por sentirse de aquella manera frente a él; los asesinatos que efectuó dentro de la mansión al inicio no serían purgados con tanta facilidad, después de todo muchos de aquellos soldados fueron amigos de quienes actualmente impedían que se moviera con libertad. Respiró profundo, preparándose para comenzar hablar, asumiendo que la _conejita_ necesitaba una explicación congruente que le ayudara a mantenerlo lejos de la horca después de esto. Convencer a Alice era su prioridad.

—Sé que será difícil de creer pero yo no causé el estado de la señorita —dijo con la mayor tranquilidad que le fue posible mantener —, desfalleció justo después de que emergimos de las entrañas del abismo. En realidad estaba tratando de traer su consciencia de vuelta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que confiaré en tu palabra? —cuestionó Alice, en sus ojos ardiendo un deseo innato por ejecutar al hombre albino ahí mismo.

—Si es que conoces a Sharon tanto como crees, te darás cuenta que me arrastró hasta aquí para ponerle fin a la investigación que pesa sobre nosotros —Alice se tensó, pues ciertamente fue la primera razón en que pensó para que ella escapara de la mansión de esta manera. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra frente a quien liberó una sonrisa más relajada con aquella reacción—, ambos pronunciamos nuestros votos frente a la estatua esperando que ocurriera algo justo como lo dicta la leyenda y eso fue lo que obtuvimos —declaró y Alice esta vez se sintió irritada a pesar de que se esforzó en mantener sus emociones dentro de su ser, acuchillando su corazón, incrementando su intensidad en el momento que la sonrisa de Xerxes fue descarada y llena de mofa. —Desconozco lo que ella vio dentro de aquella fosa pero me satisface informarte que el duque Barma tenía razón. Estamos unidos por uno de los Hilos Malditos.

Alice no fue capaz de resistir más la concentración de emociones hirviendo en su cuerpo así que no retuvo el impulso de empuñar una de sus manos y ofrecer en la mejilla de Xerxes un golpe lleno de toda la frustración que la perturbaba. Resistiendolo, la sonrisa del mercenario se transformó en una mueca satisfecha cuando vislumbró la acumulación de lagrimas en los parpados de la guardiana quien sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta antes de obligarse a ponerse de pie mientras cargaba a su protegida de forma nupcial.

—No quiero escucharlo —dijo en un murmullo torturado comenzando a caminar lejos, no sin antes ordenarle a sus subordinados traer al prisionero hasta el carruaje.

Mientras sus hombres se hacían cargo de arrastrar al mercenario, la mente de Alice se sumergía en un océano de incertidumbre tan complejo que por un momento creyó se ahogaría con los pensamientos que la invadieron. Al sentir el peso de Sharon en sus brazos se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que la sostenía así y la ocasión ahora resultaba tan insabora que pudo haberla sofocado de no ser porque dependía de su fuerza para llevarla de vuelta a la mansión. Alice no entendía de romances ni de leyendas que asegurasen un refugio de amor para las parejas, en realidad nunca sintió interés en internarse a situaciones similares; para ella sólo había existido la acción, el gozo de luchar para proteger a los indefensos y salvarles de situaciones peligrosas pero conocer a Sharon había dado un giro completo a su vida. La chica que jamás consideró una opción enamorarse cambió de opinión al compartir momentos tan especiales con la persona que debió proteger desde el momento que se cruzó en su camino. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría el día en que sufriría por un suceso tan insignificante, jamas pensó que le dolería tanto perder a una persona sin siquiera haberse alejado de ella, por eso era que estaba sintiendo envidia, porque alguien más había ganado algo más que simples gestos y un cuerpo lleno de vida, ese alguien más -que no era ella- había obtenido su joya más preciada sin siquiera luchar.

.

Un ruido, un eco. La albina levantó la mirada de la bitácora que había estado escribiendo sobre la cama recargada de la pared para vigilar curiosa la puerta de la habitación. La mansión estaba extrañamente quieta a esas horas de la noche así que ese ruido proveniente del pasillo logró intrigarla. Con su amo atendiendo su responsabilidades en el sótano, tenía tiempo de calidad para gastarlo en lo que ella quisiera mientras aguardaba su regreso, por eso Echo había decidido tomar su bitácora para comenzar a llenar la siguiente hoja blanca con todo lo que había realizado durante el día pero aquel sonido la había obligado atender la puerta como si alguien del otro lado hubiese llamado por su nombre. Un nuevo ruido, un nuevo eco. A la falta de prendas cubriendo su cuerpo, la joven fue consciente del frío que empezaba hacer así que no dudó abrazarse a sí misma antes de volver a percibir el ruido y el eco. No intentó preguntar, ni dejar escapar su voz fuera de su garganta, en cambio se alejó de la cama dispuesta a descubrir el origen de aquello que perturbaba su momento de soledad, avanzando hasta la puerta sin miedo, al menos hasta que esta se abrió por si sola, revelando una silueta que no tardó en reconocer aún entre las sombras.

—Bienvenida a casa, Noise —dijo con gesto indiferente.

—Eres muy mala, Echo —replicó esta persona desde la rendija recién abierta sin atreverse a entrar todavía. El acento en su voz era agudo y siniestro igual que su sonrisa, y el cabello que conformaba su fleco sobresaliendo de su capa roja estaba desordenado—, no me digas que haz olvidado cómo diferenciarnos, a pesar de que nosotras tres nacimos juntas.

—¿Zwei? —adivinó Echo esta vez con obvio nerviosismo—. Creí... creí que estarías afuera cumpliendo el último mandato de Vincent, no esperaba-

—¡Es Lord Vincent! —exclamó la aludida abriendo la puerta de un golpe, importándole poco que esta azotará contra el muro y retornara contra la palma de su mano extendida mientras su capa carmín se agitaba con el movimiento. Echo se encogió en su sitio—. ¡Recuerda que una simple esclava como tú no merece pronunciar su nombre con tanta ligereza! ¡No creas que porque compartes su cama o su tiempo en la regadera tienes el derecho de comportarte impertinente aún con su permiso! Eres un simple juguete —acotó con rencor—. ¡El amo Vincent no te considera de otra manera! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Sólo eres su diversión!

—Me parece que no estamos en la misma sintonía —Echo levantó la frente en alto, armándose de valor—, no he pronunciado su nombre sin honoríficos porque me siento poderosa, al contrario... me parece un hombre desagradable.

—Repitelo —exigió al instante. Echo apenas acertó guardar silencio y retroceder un paso inconscientemente. Zwei volvió a romper su semblante serio manifestando la cólera y resentimiento que en esos instantes contaminaban su alma—, ¿no me escuchaste? ¡Te estoy diciendo que repitas lo que dijiste! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a denigrarlo de esa manera!? El amo Vincent es... el amo Vincent es... él es el hombre más maravilloso que pudimos haber conocido... y cualquiera que ose decir lo contrario, ¡merece un castigo!

Echo volvió a retroceder, perturbada por la expresión desquiciada que se había fijado en el rostro de su hermana. Ella que con cada paso que daba el temor que experimentaba se iba intensificando dentro de su cuerpo y mente, pues sabía que era capaz de hacerle daño, era capaz de lastimarla hasta la muerte en nombre de su lealtad ciega hacia Vincent Nightray, de quien Zwei se había enamorado profundamente. Echo se encontró tragando saliva con dureza en cuanto su cadera impactó contra el borde de la cama sin apartar la mirada de su trilliza, la cual había desenfundado una daga con la que seguramente planeaba destrozar su piel. Sin embargo, la voz de Vincent hizo que ambas albinas reaccionaran. Desde el pasillo, la voz agotada del joven Nightray llamaba a Echo quien miró a la entrada de la habitación mientras la expresión de Zwei se suavizaba en una sonrisa emocionada antes de echar a correr en busca del noble, al cual se abalanzó una vez lo tuvo a su alcance.

—¡Amo Vincent! —exclamó como una niña en parque de diversiones, aferrándose a la cintura del rubio en un abrazo repleto de cariño—. ¡Le extrañé mucho!

—Regresaste temprano, Zwei —saludó Vincent correspondiendo al abrazo distraídamente.

—No podía perder más tiempo. Hice lo que me pidió, ejecuté a esas basuras que amenazaban con traicionar al amo Gilbert, me aseguré de que estuviese a salvo durante su investigación y me dirigí rápidamente hasta aquí.

—¿Cómo está él? —cuestionó dirigiéndole una mirada a la recién llegada. Echo mantenía en su rostro una expresión seria mientras examinaba la actitud actual de su hermana. Vincent se preguntó si ocurrió algo entre ellas antes de que él emergiera fuera del sótano, pues la ligera irritación que se delataba en los ojos usualmente muertos de su juguete le decía que Zwei debió estar a punto de cometer alguna de sus oscuras travesuras contra el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Echo.

—Se encuentra bien. Pero, por si acaso, Noise se quedó para vigilarlo. Me aseguró que no volvería hasta que el amo Gilbert estuviera de vuelta en la mansión.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Zwei. Siéntete libre de descansar el tiempo que gustes. —La efusiva albina asintió feliz, no queriendo alejarse del calor que representaba su mayor obsesión en la vida.

—Aquí tiene, Mr. Vincent —dijo Echo ofreciendo al rubio una toalla para que limpiara la sangre manchando su juvenil rostro. Vincent agradeció su gesto y dejó de abrazar a Zwei para comenzar a secarse delicadamente. Al percatarse de este detalle, Zwei no dudó embelesarse con la deliciosa imagen del rubio cubierto de aquella rojiza suciedad, Vincent no solía ser descuidado realizando su trabajo ya que evitaba lo más posible ser tocado por la sangre de sus victimas pero -cuando fallaba- la mínima salpicadura hacía a la depravada asesina excitarse y esto lo notó la menor de las trillizas, incomodándose.

—Amo... —ronroneó Zwei llamando la atención del joven Nightray—. ¿Gusta que prepare el baño? Yo... pensaba tomar uno hace unos momentos, así que... si usted me lo permite, podríamos... —los dedos de Zwei dieron suaves golpes en el pecho de Vincent mientras su mirada yacía fija en el rostro impasible, pupilas ardiendo con deseo, pretendiendo aplicar un descuidado método de seducción—, no lo sé... ¿tomarlo juntos?

—Debes sentirte muy abandonada para atreverte a pedírmelo de esta manera —se mofó Vincent inclinándose para tomar a la hipnotizada albina de la barbilla sin la menor delicadeza—, ¿qué harías si te dijera que prefiero tomar un baño con Echo? —Echo se sobresaltó casi de manera imperceptible, pues Vincent estaba atentando contra su seguridad deliberadamente, él sabía a la perfección cuan celosa ponía a Zwei escuchar una declaración así. La asesina tembló de rabia mientras su rostro se deformaba con un evidente sentimiento de espanto aturdiendo su sistema nervioso. La sonrisa de Vincent fue viciosa y cruel entonces, deleitado por el sufrimiento de aquella chica. —¿Te haría sentir inferior?

—Por favor... —suplicó Zwei volviendo recargarse en el pecho de su amo—, olvidela a ella. Sabe muy bien que mi inútil hermana no es capaz de complacerlo. Yo puedo hacerlo mejor, por eso... por eso... por favor. Permitame estar a su lado solo por esta noche, solo por esta noche ignore a esa sucia esclava, ella no lo merece. Amo, mi amado amo, por favor...

—Está bien, Zwei —su respuesta provocó la felicidad de la asesina al instante, quien no dudó alzar la mirada hacia el rostro sonriente del joven rubio—. Tomaré tu oferta pero solo por que haz hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando de mi hermano —agregó acariciando su cabeza de forma apremiante igual a un perro que acababa de realizar una marometa. Esto Echo no se lo tomó muy bien pero no se atrevió a protestar, pues si Zwei escuchaba una queja de su parte terminaría siendo agredida por ella más tarde y tener conflictos con su única familia era lo que menos quería. —Trata de no probar mi paciencia, ¿has entendido?

—¡Haré cualquier cosa que usted me pida! —aseguró Zwei entusiasmada, comenzando a tirar de su brazo para enseguida guiarlo por el pasillo—. Vamos.

Sumergida en su mundo de hadas personal, Zwei dejó de prestarle atención al mundo real así que ignoró a su hermana y la expresión fastidiada que se había dibujado en el rostro del joven noble, quien secretamente deseaba vivir esa clase de momentos con otra persona que no fuera ninguna de sus amantes frecuentes. Mientras tanto, Echo permaneció pasmada en su sitio, lamentando con anticipo los ruidos que pronto perturbarían la tranquilidad que había saboreado antes en el recinto. Con Zwei ahí sería imposible mantener su mente ocupada de otras visiones mentales que no fueran las de su hermana complaciendo a su amo cual prostituta barata, pretendiendo molestarla, puntualizando la enraizada posesividad que exhibía constantemente por Vincent. A veces se preguntaba si algún día terminaría su condena en vida. Si tan solo pudiese escaparse unos instantes de su realidad y conocer algo que llenara el hueco que sentía crecer dentro de su alma.

.

El tiempo pareció ir más y más lento para la duquesa Sheryl mientras esperaba impaciente en el jardín frontal de la mansión Rainsworth en compañía del duque Barma quien había sido traído de vuelta junto a su fiel sirviente y algunos guardias de su escolta personal. Ambos adultos miraban la reja abierta en espera de la carreta de Alice quien había enviado un miembro de su escuadrón para avisar sobre el exitoso rescate de la heredera y la inminente captura de Xerxes Break. Sin embargo, aún teniendo conocimiento de ello, la primer dama estaba inquieta, temerosa y ansiosa por la llegada de su nieta, pues mientras no la viera con sus propios ojos no podía evitar ser abordada por la desesperación. Rufus no tardó en notarlo así que dejó de jugar desinteresadamente con su abanico y se apresuró colocarse tras la silla de ruedas de su amada, tomándola con dulzura de los hombros y proceder acercar sus labios a uno de los oídos de la angustiada mujer.

—Ella está bien, amor mío —murmuró con cuidado—, pronto la tendrás de nuevo en casa y la verás dormir en sus aposentos con ese rostro despreocupado que tanto adoras mirar.

—Nunca debí permitir que hicieras todo esto —declaró la mujer en voz alta—, mira todo lo que ha provocado. Mi nieta ya no confía en mi y se ha expuesto a un peligro que no podrá manejar sin importar lo que haga. Espero que estés satisfecho ahora, duque Barma.

—Por favor, Sheryl, esto apenas acaba de comenzar. No puedes impedir que la investigación avance, si resistimos un poco más habremos encontrado las respuestas que tanto ansiamos.

—No creo ser capaz de soportar que sucesos como este se repitan, Ruf.

—Por favor, haz un esfuerzo —dijo, y su aliento logró causar un estremecimiento involuntario en el cuerpo de la acerrima duquesa que buscaba inútilmente mantener un porte negligente. Rufus frotó su nariz con la nuca sensible, suave y amoroso—. Te prometo que una vez obtenga lo que deseo ejecutaré a ese sucio asesino y pondré a salvo a tu adorada nieta.

Sheryl desvió la mirada, insegura de aceptar las palabras Rufus como una promesa inquebrantable ya que conocía las tendencias del duque y sus inclinaciones al realizar una investigación, sobre todo cuando incluía conejillos de indias preciosos y delicados. Reim observó la escena unos momentos con clara incomodidad estando a unos centímetros de distancia, odiando desde el fondo de su corazón estar obligado a yacer ahí para presenciar el más minúsculo roce entre ambos duques, pues -aunque no podía negar que en su pecho sus propios celos quemaban- era incapaz de experimentar ira en contra de Sheryl Rainsworth, quien había sido una de sus mayores benefactores cuando se quedó sin nada. Interrumpiendo su martirio, el sonido de una carreta a la distancia lo incitó levantar la mirada para observar al medio de transporte aproximarse hasta finalmente detenerse frente a ellos. La guardia emergió sosteniendo con fuerza a Xerxes, luego emergió Alice cargando a Sharon.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Alice? —exigió saber la duquesa inmediatamente.

—Según las palabras del conductor designado, mi señora le pidió que les llevara a ella y a Xerxes hasta el jardín donde inició la leyenda de los Hilos Rojos. El mercenario asegura que la señorita Rainsworth se desmayó luego de haber emergido del abismo, al cual entraron después de recitar sus votos frente a la estatua de arcilla.

—¿Oh? Interesante —comentó el pelirrojo rápidamente—. Me gustaría mucho escuchar la versión de Sharon en cuanto despierte, mientras tanto supongo que me ocuparé del sombrerero. Lleva a nuestra heredera a su habitación y espera ahí hasta que se recupere.

—Planeaba hacer eso desde el principio —musitó Alice con irritación, encaminándose al interior del recinto sin aguardar por el consentimiento de nadie. Sheryl se apresuró seguir el paso de la guardiana en compañía de sus escoltas y damas de compañía mientras el escuadrón que apresaba al albino era guiado por el duque Barma en dirección opuesta y Reim siguió a su amo, preocupado por el destino que enfrentaría su amigo ahora.


End file.
